


Grand Line City Fire

by pieces_m



Series: Grand Line City Series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Ace will live forever (at least in my series), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Smoace - Freeform, Smoker is a cop, Smut, and Ace is an arsonist - and speeding, set in Grand Line CIty, there is also some plot... somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_m/pseuds/pieces_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ace is a wanted arsonist and Smoker has been on his trail for years. One night Ace is pulled over. Smoker wants to arrest him. He escapes the situation in a rather unusual fashion - by sucking Smoker's cock. They start a hot affair, but Smoker's belief in justice and Ace' tendency to disobey the law are soon to collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Grand Line City series! This can be read completely independently from the first part of the series. They are just set in the same AU.

Motherfucker, Smoker thought.

He was his usual grumpy self, not caring ‘bout shit, but damn, he was pissed that he got the late night patrol shift in this shitty area of Grand Line City, just sitting in his car, trying to find some sleep. He was the head of the arson investigation department, but apparently there hadn’t been any major arson case the last months, nothing besides some cars that magically caught on fire. So he had been degraded to do some patrol shifts late night. That fucker Firefist could at least start burning some major shit down again, instead of setting trash cans on fire. Firefist. Firefist. Firefist. That fucking name haunted him.

Smoker just joined the arson investigation department about five years ago because he had wanted to catch Firefist. And now he sat in his rusty and shitty patrol car waiting for something to happen, because of course in his shitty career in the department he didn’t catch Firefist. He knew nothing about him, nothing more than five years ago.

But he’d developed a feeling. If he came across a fire he could immediately tell if it was arson or not, hell, he could even distinct if it had been Firefist or some other fumbler. That had been one of the reasons why he was now on top of the arson investigation department. He didn’t really mind his position, though. He still liked to partake in other departments of the police. He didn’t really had a life outside the force, so he spent most of his free time in Hina’s department, helping her with some gang related shit. 

Often Tashigi would remind him to go home when he worked late night shifts again and came back to work the very next morning for the day shift, but he needed the work, he needed work to distract him from his empty house, his empty life that was just ruled by his need for revenge. 

Yeah, revenge. Motherfucking revenge. There wasn’t much left in his life, there was only one major drive for him to get out of his bed every morning: REVENGE.

Nobody knew about his wish for revenge, nobody did, since everyone he would’ve trusted with this was dead. And that led to the cause of his need for revenge: He wanted to avenge the innocent, the innocent that were dead now, the innocent that were the only ones he’d ever loved. 

After the incident, he refused to call it anything else, after the incident he swore he would make them pay. That was the reason he’d joined the police in the first place. Then he came across the fucker that named himself Firefist.

Firefist was his second purpose in life. He wanted to catch that goddamn motherfucker. Sometimes he wondered if his desire to bring Firefist behind bars would even outrun his carnal desire for revenge. 

Yeah, shit, since he’d first stumbled over the name all he could think about was him, when he’d heard the name all made sense again, the signs burnt in the green grass of golf courses or parks or sports fields… The irrelevant things that magically caught on fire overnight… 

He’d never seen Firefist so far, but he guessed that he was young, probably somewhere in his early or mid twenties, and definitely male. That was it. And of course, the most ridiculous name: Firefist.

Shit. He couldn’t sleep properly if all he thought about was fucking Firefist. Fuck that motherfucker, late night patrol shifts in this shitty deserted parts of Grand Line City were usually a guarantee for some good hours of sleep. Now he was wide awake, chewing on his cigar, polluting the air in his car and bored to hell. The radio stations in Grand Line City were the shittiest radio stations in the whole country in his opinion so music wasn’t an option. He thought about paying the ‘Arabasta’ a quick visit, the club was only a few miles away, but if someone would see him there while on patrol duty – Kizaru would castrate him. 

Damn. He knew that he was just making excuses to himself. Kizaru probably wouldn’t even mind if he’d be at the ‘Arabasta’. Nobody would mind, just your stuck up morals, you old shit, Smoker told himself. He groaned. He knew why he avoided the ‘Arabasta’. It was known that the ‘Arabasta’ was an unofficial gay bar and there would be one temptation after another. 

I cannot let me get distracted, Smoker thought. I need to focus on Firefist and my revenge. He wondered when Firefist became more important than his bloody revenge. A visit at the ‘Arabasta’ would definitely distract him, but wait, wasn’t he pretty distracted right now? Wouldn’t a good hard fuck ease his mind?

Fuck. 

He groaned and lit another cigar. He blew the smoke out of the window and sighed. The night was warm but cloudy, but it wasn’t raining yet. 

He sighed again. Damn, he was fucking lethargic tonight. 

That was when he suddenly heard it: The loud screaming and roaring of a tuned engine. He looked in the rearview mirror and noticed a bike coming down the road with at least twice the speed limit. That motherfucker on his tuned bike had just disrupted his peaceful inner monologue. Fucker was going to pay.

He started the engine of his old police car and started racing after the motherfucker on his ridiculous bike. 

Shit, that fucker was fast – but he was faster. This wasn’t his first race after all. He turned his sirens on when he reached the man on the bike. Stupid fucker wasn’t even wearing a helmet. He wondered if the black haired man on the bike just ignored him and his blaring sirens, but after another five minutes he kept on chasing after the bike the man finally pulled over. 

They were in a deserted industrial area with hardly any street lanterns. He immediately got out of his car and yelled at the black haired driver of the bike: “Get the FUCK of your bike, you crazy shit! I followed you for about ten minutes until you finally pulled over, are you fucking kidding me?”

The raven haired man got of his rather flashy bike and met his angry stare with a toothy grin.

“You are resisting a police officer; you know that you little shit if you don’t immediately pull over?” Smoker growled.

The young man still smiled his rather annoying grin, Smoker felt tempted to wipe that grin of the man’s face, preferably with his fist. 

“What’s your name, brat?” 

“Ace Portgas. Yours?”

“Don’t get cheeky, little shit.”

“You’re mean, old man.”

“I ain’t old.” Smoker growled. Damn, why was he even getting riled up by this insolent brat? He took in the appearance of the speeding culprit. The man had tousled black hair, glittering dark eyes and a few freckles across his cheeks. He wore a black sweater and black shorts and some heavy looking boots. He wasn’t lean, he had actually a pretty muscular body, but not as broad and bulky as Smoker himself. 

The brat must’ve noticed that Smoker was checking him out, because that was exactly what he had just done, fucking great, he did not do it – the cheeky brat, Portgas had been his name if he remembered it right, started to giggle, no shit, the man in front of him was now giggling under his threatening glare. 

He had to correct himself: There was no way he could describe Portgas as a man, he was definitely a boy, no shit, that brat was still laughing his ass off.

“What’s so funny, Portgas?” Smoker grunted to cover up his embarrassment that he actually got caught checking him out. 

“You’re funny, old man!” 

“This situation isn’t funny, at least not for you. You were speeding. Twice the speed limit. You should be happy if you don’t lose your driver’s license.”

“Just twice the speed limit? I’m disappointed-“

“You damn brat, don’t you listen? You’re going to lose your driver’s license-“

“What driver’s license? What you don’t have you can’t lose.” stated the still smiling brat.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“Haha, of course I am! But you ain’t getting my license, officer.” For some reason those words sounded like an insult to Smoker, fuck, that kid wasn’t taking him serious at all.

“You’re going to come with me brat, spend a nice night at the station with me, how does it sound? And we’ll see bout your ticket, over a hundred where fifty-five is allowed…” Smoker trailed off. The kid in front of him pouted at his words, and he was damned in hell, that pout was one if the fucking cutest things he’d seen in a long while.

“And there is nothing I can do?” Portgas asked in a whiny voice. “You know, I’ve never been stopped by such a good looking police officer, even if you’re a little old-“

“I ain’t old, Portgas.”

“Fuck, I like how my name sounds when you pronounce it.”

Shit. Motherfucking shit. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Was that little fucking attractive shit serious? Did he really think he was good looking? Or was that brat just playing with him, mocking him? Damn, at least he thought that the raven haired kid was fucking hot. 

“You speechless?” Portgas asked with a damn knowing smirk. Fuck.

Suddenly Portgas was way to close in his personal space. “Is there really nothing I can do?” he breathed into his ear. Smoker suppressed a shudder.

“Get off me, kid.” 

“But I don’t want to.”

Smoker gulped. Shit. That damn brat smelled good, really good. He was reminded that he hadn’t had a good fuck in a while, man, he hadn’t even jerked off the last week, he’d been distracted by this and that – and now he felt all the built up pressure collecting in his groin, he was hard in an instant. 

He shifted uncomfortably and hoped that that damn Portgas wouldn’t notice. He was still standing on his toes, whispering in his ear: “Come on, grumpy old man, I like you, and you obviously like what you see. Why don’t we solve our little problem-“ That damn brat even came closer and pressed his body into his, fuck, he must’ve felt his erection poke in his stomach because suddenly he grinned and let his hand slide down his chest. Smoker gulped audibly. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Get off me!” 

“You’re kidding, officer. Your body tells me exactly what you want. And it’s me, on my knees.”

Smoker swallowed. He had to be dreaming. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t a cheap porn production, right? There had to be a camera hidden somewhere-

“Listen brat, back off. I’m serious. Or I’m gonna arrest you for assaulting an officer.” 

The raven haired boy seemed to get the hint and backed off a bit, but not as far as he would liked. He merely stepped back a feet and still grinned.

“So, officer, are you going to tell me your name?”

He didn’t know why he complied so easily his request, maybe it was because he was taken by surprise that the damn brat actually backed off and for an instant didn’t suggest something sexual. “It’s Smoker” he rasped.

“That’s a fucking weird ass name, did somebody tell you that? Man, your parents must really hate you-“ 

That was it. He lost control over his usually not so short fuse and punched the fucking annoying brat in the face. He was not talking shit about his parents. He was not making fun of his name. No one ever dared to make fun of him. No one. 

He withdrew his fist and stared at the mess he’d made. Motherfucking shit. Did he just really punch this kid in the face? Damn, that could cost his job – shit, shit, shit-

“Ouch, you got a hard punch, Smokie.” 

He swallowed again. Hopefully that insolent brat wouldn’t press charges for arbitrarily police violence, fuck, he’d be in some deep shit. 

“You alright there?” 

“Don’t you worry, Smokie, your punch ain’t that hard.”

“I-“ Smoker wanted to tell him he was sorry, but he couldn’t lie, and god damn, he wasn’t sorry at all for punching that fucking brat for making fun of him, he just didn’t want to deal with the shitload of paperwork that sure was about to come if the boy would press charges.

“So, how are we going to solve this mess?” The brat asked and removed some blood from his face. Smoker knew that his punch must’ve hurt like a bitch but the boy showed no sign of discomfort. He had to admit that he was a little impressed. 

“What do you mean?” Smoker was dumbstruck. 

“Don’t make me say it, Smokie.” 

Fuck. He hated how much this stranger affected him. He hated how much influence the voice of the damn brat had on him. He hated how his cock in his pants wouldn’t behave. He shifted uncomfortably. He hoped that Portgas didn’t notice it, but of course, that cheeky brat was a smart one. He saw that Portgas eyes widened slightly at the sight of his rather huge bulge in his pants. Damn uniform pants. Why were they made out of thin cotton instead of thick leather? You could see basically every outline of his dick, straining against the fabric. 

Why was that happening to him now? Well, the brat in front of you is a fucking hot piece of ass, that is why, Smoker answered the rhetorical question in his head.

The raven haired boy smirked devilishly and dropped to his knees, right in front of Smoker. Shit. This situation was getting out of control fast, really fucking fast. He tried to back off, but his back hit his shitty excuse of a police car. 

“What…what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Portgas smirked.

Smoker fumbled with his hands and finally placed them on the hood of his car. This wasn’t happening. But apparently it was. Dark eyes were looking up at him, an alluring mouth was grinning and then the hands of the damn brat were on his belt, opening it. 

His fly was opened and his pants dropped to the ground. He was panting hard by now. He told himself he let this happen because he owed the kid, he punched him hard, but why the hell felt owing this damn brat so damn good? Portgas groped the bulge in his pants and Smoker bit his tongue to suppress a moan. Damn this kid, he would not let him know how much he enjoyed the whole thing.

Portgas grinned up at him and gripped the hem of his boxers. Slowly, ever so slowly Portgas pulled them down and returned his hot palm to his cock. Smoker jerked his hips.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Portgas grinned. 

Of course he was eager; he had no other than himself touching him there in a long while. And no one that hot in an even longer while. 

The raven haired boy seemed to know exactly what he needed right now, because without any other fussing or talking or cheeky grinning up to him he just took his huge swollen cock in his sweet hot mouth and gave it a long lick. 

Fuck, Smoker thought, he forgot how good it felt when some hot delicious mouth sucked on his cock. He shivered and he buried a hand in the thick dark hair of the youth down on his knees below him. He urged Portgas to go deeper, to suck harder, and to take him whole in his mouth. Portgas seemed to get the hint. He sucked faster and harder, his hands were buried deep in the cords of muscle on his hips and saliva was dripping down where mouth and cock connected. 

They found a rhythm, fast, hard, merciless. Smoker’s cock hit the back of Portgas throat each time he urged his hips forward to meet the bobbing of Portgas’ head. 

Every other man had to be choking by now, Smoker thought for a second, but then pleasure washed his rational thoughts away and only need was left, need for more heat, more friction and more of that fantastic tongue and throat and lips. 

“Deeper!” Smoker commanded.

Instead of letting his cock down his throat, the raven haired kid had the balls to refuse him and to actually let his throbbing and dripping cock slip from his mouth. At least one hand stayed still on him. Dark eyes gloomed in the faint light of the industrial scenery around them. Suddenly Smoker realized that they were out in public, right on the side of a street, in open view of anybody who’d come down the street. But still: “Put him back in your mouth.”

“No.”

He pulled on black strands of hair. “Yes.”

“Say my name.”

“What?”

“Say my name.”

“Portgas. Put my cock back in your mouth.”

“Almost. Call me Ace.”

“Ace. Put my fucking cock back in your fucking mouth.”

Ace smiled and let his tongue teasingly lick the tip of Smoker’s cock. He grinned and finally put his weeping member back into the hot cavern of his. Now he couldn’t suppress the moans any longer. 

“Ahh!” 

He felt the damn brat smiling around his cock. Ace took him deep to the hilt, his nose was buried in his pubic hair.

He couldn’t possibly last any longer. He felt his orgasm racing through his veins, he felt his stomach muscles clench, he felt his cock stiffen and twitch, he felt Ace’ silky hair beneath his fingers, he was on fire. He heard himself moan one single word: “Ace”.

He needed a couple seconds to come down from his pleasure-high. Fuck, that had been intense. He forced his fingers to unclench from the damn brat’s hair. He was still sucking and nipping on his cock, cleaning it. He swept Ace’ fingers and mouth away and pulled his pants back up. 

He started to realize what just happened. He let some stranger blow him while he was on duty. And he always thought he was an honorable and incorrupt cop. Motherfucking shit. 

He straightened his pants and fastened his belt and was about to yell at that fucking Ace Portgas when he noticed that he was already mounted on his bike. He waved and grinned and then Ace was gone. Just like that. He could only watch the tail lights of the tuned bike. 

He wanted to slap himself. 

He got back in his car and drove off in the opposite direction. I will never mention this to anybody, or even think about this anymore, he swore. I can’t let myself get distracted so easily, not with Firefist out there, not with his revenge still waiting to be accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace sat on a barstool at the ‚Arabasta‘ and munched on a sandwich. He felt tired. Weird. He never really felt tired; he just usually fell asleep when he felt tired. But this time was different. He felt drained, almost empty, as if his life essence was slowly fading away.

He wanted to sigh. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t usually this easily exhausted or simply tired. But well, apparently he was. He ordered another whiskey. Whatever it was, alcohol was always a solution. The whiskey appeared immediately in front of his nose (his head laid on the counter, his whole body was basically slouched into the barstool and onto the bar) and he drank greedily. 

Zoro sat on the barstool next to him and did basically the same: Drowning his sorrows in whiskey. 

Sorrows? What the fuck? Ace was a fucking always-happy type of man, if good mood and cheering up had a name, it would surely be ‘Ace’. Zoro didn’t even notice that his behavior was amiss. Zoro had his own problems, for sure. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but Usopp and Luffy had mentioned that it had something to do with a blonde man that didn’t look like Paulie. He hasn’t really understood what they had meant, but no shit, he figured out that Zoro was kinda lovesick all on his own.

Ace watched Zoro, one of his best friends and coworkers, for a while. Zoro just drank and watched the intoxicated and dancing crowd, as if suddenly the mysterious blonde would appear again. Ace hoped for Zoro’s sake that he would, whoever it was.

He gulped down the rest of his whiskey. He was kinda drunk by now. He had a shitty week. He needed the alcohol.

“Another one!” he ordered. He was served immediately – he was a regular at the bar, and it was known that he was a worker of the infamous Galleya-Company just down the road, and you don’t fuck with the Galleya-Company. The ‘Arabasta’ was owned by an undergrounder too, and the Galleya-Company made some shady but profitable dealings with the ‘Arabasta’ and its owner Crocodile. But Ace wasn’t concerned about the dark deeds, not tonight. Crocodile and his underground gang called the ‘Boroque Works’ weren’t on his shit list tonight. There was another huge and dangerous underground organization out there, and it threatened the Galleya-Company even more than the fucking retarded government with his shitty police force: the Blackbeards. 

Yeah, the fucking Blackbeards were the reason why he was getting shitfaced tonight. He had been hunting the Blackbeards, but he’d achieved nothing. He was getting frustrated by now. He had even neglected his biggest passion for the hunt: Fire. He didn’t set something on fire in forever.   
He thought about that for a moment.

Yeah, that was the solution! Burn something! Damn, fucking awesome idea, Ace thought. He could set the ‘Arabasta’ on fire – wait, Zoro and the others would probably kill him…and the ‘Arabasta’ was pretty packed tonight, he wouldn’t want that many victims…

But he could set some cars on fire! Yeah, awesome idea! But shit, burning cars were kinda boring. But not if you’d set a police car on fire, that always held a certain kind of excitement to it. His mind was set. Suddenly he felt full of energy

He got up and yelled: “ZORO! You got my tab, right?” Then he was out of the door. He jogged over to his bike, mounted it and roared down the road. He thought about going downtown to the police station to wreck some havoc there, but then he remembered that Eisberg was still kinda pissed at him for the stunt he pulled there last month… 

Suddenly he had another idea. Damn, what about going down to the almost deserted industrial park? Exactly a week ago there had been a certain gray haired cop with a weird ass name on patrol shift. What where the chances that Smoker was on rotation again? He had to find out. 

Grinning he raced down the road right into that industrial park. He just had to disobey the law with a little speeding – actually a lot of speeding – and the cop would be after him, for sure. He only hoped that then the right cop would be after him and not some nameless bugger he’d have to shoot. Shit, Eisberg would get really upset if he’d shoot another cop. 

He stopped thinking about Eisberg. He liked the man, but he was no fun at all. It was time to think about more pleasant things, for example the grey haired beast of a man, damn, even Kidd wasn’t as bulky as the cop had been. Shit, he was still impressed by the broadness of the damn cop’s shoulders, all pure muscle. He wasn’t exactly a twig himself, no, quite the opposite, he took pride in his well formed and well muscled body and ran around shirtless most of the time, showing off his abs, but damn, he had been small and fragile compared with Smoker.

Smoker. He liked the name, it had an exotic ring to it, like promises of smoke clouded spaces where you would touch the other; promises that Smokers skin would taste like smoke; promises that he’d smell like smoke, fuck, smoke was his most favorite smell and taste in the world, simply because he couldn’t smell or taste fire he had to take what would always be with fire: smoke. 

He remembered the taste of Smoker’s cock in his mouth, the way his cock had throbbed in his mouth, he recalled the corners of his mouth had almost been torn, that huge of an dick did the officer have. The size of Smoker’s cock had definitely matched with his magnificent overall size. 

Ace shuddered on his bike. He was hard now. All this thinking about Smoker and his smell and taste and his cock had made him rock hard. He felt the urge to reach down and stroke his cock through the shorts he wore, but damn, he was going over a hundred on this road full of potholes, he should leave both hands on the handlebar. Instead he simply rubbed his crotch on the seat of his bike and kept racing through deserted streets. 

He had searched the deserted streets of the industrial park for over an hour now or so and Smoker or any shitty police car weren’t in sight. Not even a small glimpse. And he was still hard, his mind full of fantasies of broad shoulders and grey hair. The subtle and steady vibration of his bike didn’t help to deflate his erection, not at all.

Well, at least you’re not sitting in that bar anymore and drowning in self pity, Ace told himself. That was when he saw a police car at the crossroads ahead of him, slowly turning the corner, but not in his direction, no, in the opposite direction, away from him of course. 

Fuck. He grinned. I guess I’m doing the chasing tonight. 

Never chased after a police car before, so that was a first. The night suddenly got way more exciting. He roared after the departing police car and grinned that evil trademark grin of his (well, he hoped that it looked like an evil grin).

Just one more mile. 

Half a mile. 

500 feet. 

He finally reached the police car and passed it with approximately 150 miles per hour. Speed never felt that good before. He knew that every cop out there would take his bait, no shit, if you are so reckless to pass a police car with at least thrice the speed limit; he had to race after him and pull him over. He just had to. 

He smiled. He just hoped that it would be the grey haired cop in the car tonight; otherwise he’d have a slight problem, considering that he was not allowed to simply shoot the cop, or burn him. Or burn his car with him still in there. Well, if he would get arrested by a random cop it wouldn’t be the first time Zoro or Luffy would post bail for him. Or fake another driver’s license. But he had a certain feeling that it was the heavy muscled grey-head in the car he just passed. 

He waited for about a second and then the sirens of the car behind him started to blare and he knew that the cop was after him. He slowed down and pulled over. He parked his bike carefully at the side of the road and waited for that police car to catch up with him. A couple seconds later the car came to a screeching halt right behind Ace’ bike. 

To his satisfaction it was indeed Officer Smoker who got out of the dented and rusty piece of shit police car. Smoker had a deep frown on his face and Ace couldn’t stop staring at that body of his. Damn, his shoulders were even broader than he remembered; he was even bigger and more threatening than before. Not that he was afraid. He was afraid of nothing. No fear, no regrets. That was his motto. 

“You.” Smoker growled and stalked over to him.

“You.” Ace answered with a huge grin plastered over his face. “Did I do it?”

Smoker looked really confused for a second. “Do what?” he asked suspicious. 

“Last time you predicated that I was only twice the speed limit. I was faster this time, wasn’t I?”

“You motherfucking annoying brat, you’re going to stop messing with me right now.”

“But Smoker, why? You’re fun and I was bored out of my mind.” Slowly, ever so slowly he crept up closer to Smoker, so that he was almost toe to toe with him, nose to nose. He inhaled the scent of Smoker, and yeah, of course he smelled like smoke and as soon as the smell hit his nostrils he immediately felt his erection twitch. 

“What do you want.” Smoker growled. 

Ace didn’t move, neither did Smoker. They just stood toe to toe and inhaled the others scent, felt the warmth the other was radiating.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Ace asked innocently. He looked down and saw Smoker’s huge erection straining against the soft fabric of his pants. He wanted to touch it, to palm it through his pants. But he simply stood still in front of Smoker because he sensed that Smoker was making a decision, that he was deciding if he’d jump in the rabbit hole or not. If Ace would pull a too bold move right now, he’d scare Smoker away, hell Smoker was a cop and he looked like you didn’t wanna fuck with him (well, not literally, of course he wanted to fuck with Smoker, since this was all about bringing Smoker to fuck him) , so he was probably thinking about morals and shit.

Damn, Ace didn’t know where all that insight suddenly came from. Must’ve been one of those insight-attacks Luffy had sometimes. Then he noticed that it was suddenly all about fucking Smoker, not setting his car on fire anymore, but fuck, he wanted that cop in front of him badly.

That was enough waiting, Ace decided. Fuck Smoker and his indecision. He slightly tilted his head and nuzzled his face onto Smoker’s chest. He wasn’t tall enough to reach his neck without standing on his toes. Smoker stiffened under his touch, but then he groaned. Ace smiled and finally palmed Smoker’s huge erection through his pants.

Smoker shoved him off. 

“What?”

“Not here, moron. Everybody can see us here, the first time we were lucky enough that nobody caught us. I ain’t taking second chances.” Smoker growled in that deep voice of his and grabbed him. He shoved him over to a tall fence that surrounded a deserted manufacture. There were some bushes and small trees growing in front of that fence and Smoker pulled him behind those. They were still kinda visible from the street, but Ace didn’t dare to tell Smoker. He wanted him on his skin, now – and not searching for some safe, comfortable, private place where they could explore their desires. No, he wanted it here, on the street, pressed against the rusty fence; he wanted it hard, merciless, without regard.

And indeed, Smoker pressed him against the fence, so hard that there would be bruises on his back. He let out a soft moan. Damn, Smoker’s dominance turned him on way too much.

“You want it?” Smoker rasped in his ear.

“Yes. “ 

“Turn around.”

Ace complied. Smoker’s huge hands were travelling up and down the sides of his torso and he shivered under the contact. Than Smoker’s hand crept under his shirt, he felt calloused hand brushing over his back, over his stomach, over his nipples – fuck. He gripped harder onto the fence for more stability.

Smoker’s huge hands roamed all over his stomach and his muscles clenched under those hot hands. Then his hands wandered farther down to his waistband, until they worked on his fly.

“Ahh!” Ace moaned. Fuck, those hands felt way too good. He was softy rocking his hips back and forth to maintain some friction, but Smoker stilled his hips with his other arm. Fuck, Smoker’s arms hand some serious strength in them. Damn, he wanted some friction, he wanted that Smoker would stroke his rock hard dick through his pants, he wanted to rub his crotch on Smoker’s palm, but it wasn’t happening, Smoker was holding him in a death grip, he wasn’t able to move. 

Suddenly he felt Smoker’s hips grinding down on him from behind. Fuck. He shuddered and moaned again. He felt Smoker’s erection press against his ass, rubbing, circling. Fuck, fuck, and now Smoker started to move his hands over the heavy bulge in his pants; he grabbed his cock through his pants and ground down on his ass. He couldn’t stop moaning.

Hid fly was yanked open. He felt Smoker’s harsh pants on his neck. Then Smoker’s tongue darted out and licked a spot on his neck. He shivered and clenched his fingers on the fence. Smoker palmed his arousal, gave it one, two measured strokes and then just let it go.

“Fuck, Smoker, put your hands back on me-“

“No.” 

“But-“ 

Smoker bit down on his neck. Coherent thought left his mind. His pants were yanked down to his knees, his legs were spread and he felt Smoker’s huge arousal caress his ass. Fuck. 

It’s not going to fit! Ace panicked for a moment. He hardly ever bottomed. Usually he was the one who topped, he liked to be on top, he liked the control, and usually the faceless and anonymous man he had sex with were attractive and rather skinny guys. But with Smoker there was no doubt who would be top and bottom in this affair. 

For some fucked up reason he needed to be bottom in this. He needed someone to overpower him, to show him his boundaries, to go to his personal border and over. He needed someone where he could lose control, where he wasn’t the responsible one for all the shit, someone who just took him. The whole last week had been really shitty, because he had been losing control, the Blackbeards were slipping through his fingers again and again, people he cared about got hurt because of him, because of his failure to bring down the Blackbeards, he had questioned his purpose in life after one disappointing hunt after another, after one more hurt innocent person after another. He had felt like the fire had left him. But now, here with Smoker all over him, his hot mouth on his neck, he felt his fire coming back. That was why he stopped caring if Smoker would fuck him dry with that huge cock of his. He needed it right now.

“Take me now.” He groaned. 

Smoker shuffled between his legs, then two fingers pressed at his mouth. Ace sucked them in and slicked them with as much saliva as possible. He knew every drop of spit would be necessary.

Smoker withdrew his fingers and probed them at his entrance.

“You’re tight.” He growled. Ace didn’t care anymore. He only felt those burning fingers probing at his entrance, slipping in, making him moan and groan and curse. Fuck, he shuddered, he was sweating by now, he felt like he was going to come in a few seconds and that still was only a finger.

Smoker added a second finger. His vision got blurry, and there – ahhh! Fuck, Smoker had found that magic spot inside him and had brushed it, fuck, he did it again! He was going to burst any second now – FUCK! 

Ace orgasmed and came all over the dirty ground, all his muscles contracted, he clenched his ass around those fingers and Smoker didn’t stop stroking that spot inside him. Smoker withdrew his fingers and Ace whined in protest. Smoker chuckled mockingly in response. He felt his hands on his dick again; Smoker coated his fingers in what was left of Ace’ orgasm. Then the fingers were back in his ass, massaging him, spreading him, stroking that spot that made him see stars.

After what seemed a blissful eternity Smoker withdrew his fingers and turned Ace around. He got shoved to the ground and Smoker put his cock in his mouth and Ace had no choice but to swallow him whole, so forceful was Smoker’s demand. But Smoker withdrew his dick after two deep thrust into his throat, helped him up and turned him back around so that he faced the fence once again.

Quickly he grabbed onto the fence because he knew what was coming would be rough and wild and unrestrained and he’d need any support he could get. 

Smoker caressed his ass one last time with his hand, and then he pressed inside. 

Ace screamed. He didn’t know if it was from pain or from pleasure. Smoker spread his ass and he could feel every single bit of him inside. He was on fire, he was burning.

Finally, he thought, the fire is back.

Smoker was now all the way inside and Ace wasn’t able to move anymore. His body felt like jelly, he couldn’t move a single limp. Smoker’s hands were buried in his hips and were holding him in position, otherwise he would’ve sacked down. Never had he felt something so intense before. This was more than he could take. And it was only the beginning.

Smoker started to pull out, Ace let out a moan and he heard Smoker growl. Fuck, never had a growl sounded more arousing than this. He withdrew all the way and slammed back inside. 

Fuck. Fuck me. Harder, deeper, more. Fuck me harder. Ace didn’t know if he said those things or if he thought them or if Smoker said those things. They were connected.

Ace didn’t know anymore where his body ended and Smoker’s body began. Smoker kept on slamming inside him. The pain was unbearable, but so was the pleasure. The heat in his groin became fire; his whole body was on fire. Fire burned through his veins. 

Smoker’s pants and grunts became louder, but so did Ace’s. 

More.

Deeper.

Harder. 

Smoker changed the angle of his thrust slightly and that was it. He hit the spot inside Ace dead on and Ace couldn’t hold himself together any longer. He let out another scream and came. His body convulsed and he squeezed his ass around that burning spear inside of him. 

When he came down from his high he noticed that Smoker must’ve come too, because he had stilled and he felt cum dripping from his hole. 

They both panted as if they’ve ran a marathon in less than an hour. 

Smoker let go of hips and withdrew his semi-hard cock. Ace forced his hands to unclench from the fence. Neither of them said a word.

Smoker buttoned up his pants and straightened his shirt. Ace needed a few more seconds to pull his shit together. When he was able to process things again he pulled his pants back up. 

He wanted to say something to Smoker, but his throat was all raw and he didn’t really know what to say. 

Smoker was already at his car. He opened the door and got in the car. Without looking back Smoker closed the door and drove off.

Ace just stood there and looked after the taillights until they disappeared in the darkness of the night. He felt a certain kind of disappointment as the cop left without a single word, but Ace shrugged that feeling off. No strings attached, he always held it like that. The only strings that mattered in his life were Luffy and the Galley-Company. He didn’t need more. 

His whole body hurt, but his good mood was back, he felt like his fire was back.

He got his cell phone out and called Usopp to pick him up with the truck. There was no way he was riding that bike home, not after the merciless abuse of his ass. 

He played with his lighter and burned some of the bushes that had concealed their frantic fucking until Usopp came to get him.


	3. Chapter 3

“God fucking damned“ Zoro murmured. 

Yeah, Zoro was right, that were the right words to express the shitty situation they were in. Motherfucking shit – Ace couldn’t really believe his eyes. 

The huge warehouse they were standing in was empty and completely abandoned. No one here. Not even tools or boxes or some shit that might’ve hinted that there were some Blackbeards here once. But no, no one here. No single fucking trace of the Blackbeards.

Ace just stood at the huge gates of the warehouse and watched Zoro swearing and walking around the place, searching some of the corners, but it was utterly unnecessary, since it was pretty obvious that there was no living soul in here apart from them.

Ace had been so absolutely sure to find a major hideout of the Blackbeards here, but that hadn’t been the case. He hated disappointments. Fuck, his life had been a disappointment since the Blackbeards appeared magically in Grand Line City and started working their way up to the major underground organization. And there had been nothing the Galleya-Company could’ve done to prevent it. Nothing. 

Well, they all tried pretty hard, but the Blackbeards didn’t play fair. They murdered civilians. They didn’t stop at women or children. They just went along, without mercy. How are you supposed to fight an enemy like that, if your enemy puts children between the fronts? He couldn’t fight the Blackbeards like this. He just couldn’t. 

Bringing down that motherfucking son of a bitch Blackbeard and his rotten gang would’ve been his greatest pleasure, but even he, with all his recklessness, couldn’t step over the corpses of innocent people. 

So this raid – technically it wasn’t even a raid, it was only a visit at some empty warehouse – was kinda their last chance to get a grip on the Blackbeards, to surprise them, to catch them, to stop them. 

Well, fucking shit, didn’t turn out like he thought it would.

The sad part of the whole empty warehouse thing was, that they always kinda trusted the informant that gave the Galleya-Company information about the other undergrounders out there, but this time they got played big time. Turns out the informant plays for team Blackbeard from now on, Ace thought bitterly. And the informant had been their last real chance. 

Fuck, he was really, really mad now. 

“Zoro! Move your sorry ass out of here!” He shouted.

“Why?”

“Because I’m gonna burn this motherfucking piece of shit warehouse down to the ground; that is why. Unless you wanna get roasted, move your ass.”

Instead of a bitchy answer, Zoro jogged over to the gates and put a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “I’m gonna head back to the shipyard. I’ll report to Shanks about this shit here. You do whatever you need to do.” 

Zoro headed over to his bike and roared off, into the opposite direction where the Galleya-shipyard was located. Well, he was going to find his way home, he only took longer than average people.

Ace turned his attention back to the goddamn empty warehouse. He knew a fucking huge fire was the only way to ease his mind right now, the only way to not drown in desperation about another failure. He was Firefist after all, and Grand Line City hasn’t seen a great fire in a couple weeks. Time to change that. 

Ace smirked. Damn, time for some fun. He got out his matches and started doing what he was born to do. 

A couple minutes later he watches a small flame growing bigger and bigger. He would’ve loved to stay longer and watch the whole shitty warehouse turn to ashes, but a fire this size was determined to be noticed – the firefighters would arrive in no time, and the police, too. So no reason to stay longer than necessary.

Ace shot the soon-to-be inferno another glance and got on his bike and roared off, too.

He drove for a couple minutes mindlessly through Grand Line City, but damn, he felt drained, empty, hollow, now, that he left the fire behind.

Fucking shit, the fucking retarded Blackbeards were pressing the last enthusiasm right out of him, there was nothing left in his life, just Luffy, and as thing were going downhill the last weeks, he didn’t really see a perspective in watching Luffy growing up and reaching whatever crazy goals he’d set for himself. Damn, he had been in this fucking funk for weeks, all because of the damn Blackbeards…

What was wrong with him? He never gave up, he never got depressed. But there was nothing he could do, except- yes! Hard, merciless sex with a certain police officer was always a solution. He just hoped that Smoker would be on duty tonight.

Ace wasted no time and rode over to that deserted industrial area, probably breaking three or four traffic laws on the way. 

Now he knew exactly what he needed. He didn’t care that it was probably not the best thing to ease his hollow feeling in his gut with a rather rough and painful fuck with a total stranger on the side of a road, who was a police officer in addition. But that grey haired cop was his best option to get his boiling emotions under control – what started two and a half weeks ago as a fun-fuck to mess with an officer and to distract him from a speeding ticket turned into an emotional dependence in no time – shit, Smoker out there was probably the only person that could stop him from burning whole Grand Line City down. 

After a couple minutes he reached the industrial park and it looked as gloomy as ever, so deserted and lifeless at night. He rode down a couple of roads; he passed by where he came across Smoker’s car the first time, but no one there. He just kept going; searching the roads for a sign of that trademark beat up police car. 

No police car in sight. What did he expect, it was a Tuesday night after all, and their first two meetings were on weekends. What did he think? That Smoker would be as desperate as he was, only after two encounters? 

Scratch that, he wasn’t desperate. He just needed a really hard fuck now, someone who took the control out of his hands to let him forget the whole Blackbeard-shit for an hour or two.

He rode down a road that looked quite familiar to him and recognized it as the road, where he and Smoker met last time, damn, right there were the bushes they did it behind-

Ace almost fell of his bike when he noticed a parked police car next to the bushes. It couldn’t be, couldn’t it? There was a pretty beat up police car right there, just sitting there, lights of and everything, as it would be abandoned.

Ace did a 180 degree turn and parked his bike next to the car. He jumped of it and examined the car closer. This looked pretty much like Smoker’s car, but he wasn’t really sure, there were many police cars out there that were pretty beat up. His heart was beating like crazy when he crept closer and peeked through the windows. 

Fuck, his heart skipped a beat when he noticed a certain grey haired officer sitting behind the wheel, apparently dozed off, one still smoldering cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth.

A huge smile formed on his face. One last peek, than he knocked on the window.

He didn’t really know what happened next, but suddenly he was pressed against the car, a huge and heavy body covering him. A huge hand was wrapped around his throat and all he could smell was smoke.

“So you’re back, brat.” Smoker growled in his ear. He released the heavy grip on his throat a bit so he could suck in air again.

“I’m back. I’ve been speeding, just to let you know. I think you should punish me for my crimes, officer.” Ace grinned.

“You’ve been speeding. Why doesn’t that surprise me.”

“Well, Smokie, you’re here, I’m here, and I guess we both know what that means.”

“Oh, really? I just know that you woke me from the best night of sleep I had in a long time. You’re the one who came to me, Ace. I won’t go easy on you, not tonight.”

“Is that a promise?” 

Smoker didn’t answer. He was already busy sucking on his neck, probably leaving huge marks. 

Ace smiled and buried his hands in Smokers thick grey strands. His whole neck was being ravished by a hungry cop who seemed to know exactly where to suck, where to kiss and where to lick. He started to moan. Fuck, this felt good. Smoker had never kissed him before, but all this sucking on his neck was just as good as the real thing.

“Don’t stop-“ he moaned.

Smoker stopped. 

“What…why?”

“Get down on your knees.” Smoker’s voice was hard and unyielding when he said it. 

Fuck, Ace thought, that was exactly what he needed right now, and still – he wouldn’t give in all that easy. 

“Make me.”

Smoker shot him a questioning look.

“Make me” he repeated. 

Smoker came close, really close, so close that their mouths almost touched. Ace was about to lean in and press his lips to those like cigar smelling lips of Smoker, but then Smoker turned his head away and sucked on his neck instead.

“Ahh!” 

“Feels good, huh? Down on your knees, brat, or I promise you won’t feel any good anymore.” Smoker grinned wolfishly.

Fuck, Ace thought and dropped unceremoniously to his knees. This man was going to be the death of him. 

One heavy hand was buried in his hair and Smoker tucked harshly on his strands. He got the hint. Without further hesitating he grabbed Smoker’s pants and opened the zipper. He jerked the pants down and palmed Smoker’s cock through the thin material of his boxers. Smoker groaned and his erection got even bigger. Ace grabbed the hem of Smoker’s boxers and tugged them down, too. 

Smoker’s cock was just plain magnificent. It hung heavy and swollen right in front of his face and Ace licked his lips. Damn, usually he took care that he was the one receiving a blow job, but fuck, with the prospect of having Smoker’s cock in his mouth, almost tearing his corners of the mouth apart, it made him as hard as if someone would suck his dick. 

“Put it in your mouth.” Smoker commanded.

“Say my name.” Ace grinned. Smoker tugged harder on his hair. It hurt, but making Smoker wait was so worth it.

After a loud exhale Smoker said: “Fine. Ace. Put it in your mouth and suck it good. That’s all the lubrication you’re gonna get.”

“That so, Smoker?”

But Smoker didn’t answer; he just grabbed his head and shoved his cock into his face. Ace laughed and then, finally, after a few tormenting seconds, he gave that huge dick a long and measured lick. Smoker’s grip on his hair tightened. He felt his own cock in his pants twitch. 

“Do that again.” Smoker rasped.

Ace couldn’t give a cocky answer because he was busy obeying Smoker’s command. Fuck, he just loved the salty taste of Smoker’s dick. Sometimes he wondered if he had ever enjoyed sucking a cock as much as he did with Smoker’s. 

He could almost feel Smoker’s need right now, vibrating through his veins. The hand in his hair tucked harsh on his strands. He smirked and placed a last kiss on the head of the throbbing shaft, then he opened his mouth wide, loosened his throat up and swallowed Smoker’s dick whole.

Smoker moaned.

Ace almost choked because Smoker had thrust his hips forwards to bury his cock as deep as possible in Ace’s mouth. He felt tears welling up but then Smoker withdrew and let him breathe for a second. Ace prepared himself for the next thrust, and there it was, almost gentle compared with the first one. This time, to encourage Smoker’s consideration, he hollowed his cheeks around Smoker’s shaft and built up pressure in his mouth.

Smoker moaned again.

Ace smirked. He loved it when he made Smoker show some reaction to what he was doing to him. Smoker thrusts became a little softer and he rewarded him with measured strokes of his tongue. He even dared to use his teeth slightly. When he grazed Smoker’s cock with his teeth, Smoker mumbled: “Fucking brat, will be the death of me-“ 

Two more thrusts that almost made him choke again and then Smoker withdrew his cock.

“Get your pants off.” He told Ace and opened the door to the driver’s seat. Ace fumbled with his fly and tried to get rid of his pants as dignified as possible, which turned out to be pretty complicated, if your pants had more than one button and you were painfully aroused. When he finally got rid of his pants he just left them on the ground and turned to Smoker.

Smoker sat in the driver’s seat of his shitty police car and had the seat all the way back. His legs were spread and his aroused cock laid proud and dripping on his belly.

“What are you waiting for, brat? Come here.”

Ace swallowed. Then he walked the few steps over to Smoker and climbed awkwardly onto his lap. The instant their naked skin connected all the awkwardness was gone. Ace shivered and Smoker placed his heavy hands on his hips. Their cocks were aligned and Ace grabbed them both in one hand. Both their bodies jerked up the same moment. 

Fuck. Ace’s brain was clouded by now. This right here, the police car, it was such a small space, and he was here, skin on skin with Smoker, sharing this small place, cradling his lap, facing him. 

Yeah, that was possibly the most erotic sight he’d seen in his entire life: Smoker’s face while he was straddling him and rubbing their cocks together. Smoker’s brows were furrowed and the usual frown on his face was still there, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, too, and his mouth, damn, his delicious looking mouth, was twirled in a certain way that implied his primal pleasure. 

Suddenly a warm hand covered Ace’s. He got the hint and removed his hand, but fuck, he could’ve rubbed them off forever. 

Smoker held him in place with one hand, otherwise he would’ve rubbed his whole body up and down Smoker’s, fuck, he wanted his chest on Smoker’s, he wanted his mouth on Smoker’s mouth. He couldn’t resist and leaned forward, than-

“Spit.” 

“What?”

“Spit in my hand.” 

Smoker’s hand was right in front of his mouth. He complied and spit in the open palm. Smoker used the hand to lubricate his cock further. Now Smoker lifted Ace up as he would weigh nothing and placed him in top of his cock. 

“FUCK!”

“DAMN!” 

Both shouted when their bodies finally connected like they were made for each other. Smoker slid inside and sheathed himself fully inside of him. Smoker’s cock burned like hell, but damn, Ace loved the fire, he loved Smoker’s heat, he loved the painful burn inside of him. 

He held onto Smoker’s torso and placed his head on his shoulder, he couldn’t held it up any more, Smoker made him weak, he made him strong, fuck, there was so much heat – this was the second time Smoker entered him and he was still surprised how much it hurt and how much pleasure it gave him and how complete he felt.

That was before Smoker started to move. 

Ace had to hold on tighter and Smoker did the same: They both buried their strong hands into each other’s flesh, fuck, Ace bit down on Smoker’s neck when he withdrew and slammed Ace down on him again. 

Even with Ace sitting on top of Smoker, Smoker had still complete control of the situation; Smoker was pumping his hips up and down in a deathly rhythm, guiding Ace with his hands and slamming Ace down onto his cock in time with his thrusts. 

Ace could only hold onto that broad body of Smoker. This was the most primal and animalistic thing he had ever done, this felt even more real, even more intense since he was practically in Smoker’s arms, sucking on his neck, hold tight by those warm hands. And it was still one of the roughest fucks he ever received. 

Smoker withdrew and slammed back inside; he rammed his cock as deep as possible into his ass, he never felt more owned and free at the same time.

Fuck, he couldn’t take it anymore, fuck, fuck-

“Clench your ass, brat, yeah, like this – FUCK!” 

“Smoker-“ he whimpered. “Touch me-“

But Smoker didn’t touch him there where he wanted him to touch, no, instead he lifted him up so that they were almost disconnected, and then slammed him back down on his rock hard cock.

“Ahh!”

Smoker grabbed his hips again and Ace tried to prepare for another animalistic thrust like that, but Smoker only changed the angle, so that Ace was now basically lying on top of Smoker’s chest and then he withdrew and rammed his cock back inside – FUCK! He couldn’t think anymore, Smoker had just hit that spot inside of him, he saw stars, fuck, couldn’t take it, he couldn’t, he buried his hands in Smoker’s hair, tried to find some leverage, they were face to face now and Smoker was hitting his spot dead on again and again. 

Nothing mattered anymore. There was just Smoker, Smoker everywhere, Smoker around him, his smell in his nostrils, Smoker inside him, Smoker’s face in front of his face, they were breathing the same air by now, panting into each other’s mouth, whispering obscenities, moaning, biting.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, too much, he wasn’t gonna last, no, more, more, deeper, more, fuck, fuck, fuck-

Their lips were touching, but they weren’t kissing, or were they? Ace tried to concentrate on putting his lips on Smoker’s, but there was so much pleasure, so much fire, ahh, he couldn’t think straight, there, put your mouth on mine, press your lips to mine-

He screamed. Smoker had just wrapped his hand around Ace’s erection and was squeezing him and that was it; he convulsed around Smoker’s cock, he bit down on Smoker’s lower lip, he tugged on Smoker’s hair, his whole body jerked and jerked and he could only see stars, all his muscles convulsed, pleasure, fire, everything was on fire.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Ace was lying on top of Smoker’s chest and the only thing he heard or felt or noticed was the steady beat of a heart. He couldn’t tell if it was Smoker’s or his heart. 

Smoker must’ve come at the same time he did, since Smoker laid peacefully beneath him and wasn’t moving a muscle, just like him.

After what seemed a comfortable and warm eternity Smoker rasped: “You need to get off me, now.”

“Why, Smokie, why? I just got comfortable!” 

“Get off me, now.”

Ace grimaced and climbed off Smoker. Damn, it was cold without that hot body warming him. 

“You’re just gonna drive off like last time?” Ace asked. He really hoped he wouldn’t – stop. This is a cop. Smoker is a fucking cop. He hated cops. This was only sex. Only sex. It was just fine that Smoker drove off without even a glimpse in the rearview mirror, because that was the only safe way. Damn, he did know nothing about Smoker. For all he knew Smoker could have a wife and kids at home.

Fuck. Why didn’t he like the thought of Smoker with wife and kids? That was really dangerous territory right there where his thoughts were leading him. Better not to think at all about Smoker.

He heard the radio crackle and then some static sounding voice came out of the radio: “Captain Smoker, are you there? We got a major fire down at one of the warehouses at the harbor-“ Ace couldn’t understand the rest of the report about his earlier committed arson because Smoker turned the radio off.

Smoker had a frown on his face when he shifted his seat back into the normal position, buttoned his pants back up and closed the door.

Damn, he was doing it again, Ace thought. Not even a goodbye. 

Smoker gave him on last look through the thick and scratched window – he must’ve been a pathetic sight, without his pants on, with disarranged hair and probably a couple bruises and cum leaking from his ass – and Smoker drove off, leaving him in the state he was in, again.

Ace sighed. He searched the dark ground for his pants. He found them and put them on. Damn, his ass hurt, but no wonder, letting himself get fucked by that monstrous cock and only a handful of spit as lubrication made him experience the most intense orgasms he ever had, but now he had to pay the price – damn, it really hurt. 

He climbed on his bike rather awkwardly and drove back to the Galleya-shipyard. He thought about the mind numbing pleasure he always received when he was with Smoker. Then he imagined how good the sex would be if they’d use proper lube. 

He grinned. He knew what he would be carrying around from now on.

oo000oo

A couple days later Ace was on the way back to the Galleya-Shipyard from the ‘Ring’. The ‘Ring’ was the number one underground fight club in Grand Line City and of course, the Galleya-Company was somehow involved with the club, financially and on a more basic, primal way: The fighters who won most fights were naturally all workers from the Galleya-Company.

Ace hadn’t been fighting tonight, it had been way more fun watching Zoro fight that one blonde man that was used this awesome fighting style where you just used your feet. And Lucci’s fight had been pretty awesome too, he’d fought Usopp’s twin – at least he did look like Usopp, nose-wise. 

Ace didn’t fight tonight. And on the way home he might’ve used a shortcut, which accidently turned out as a small detour through a certain industrial area.

His heartbeat sped up and so did his bike when he reached the run-down industrial park. He really hoped that his favorite police officer was sitting in a police car somewhere.

He raced down a couple of roads and then, he couldn’t believe his luck, he spotted a police car sitting on the side of the road.

“Fuck yes!” he laughed and sped up. Tonight Smoker could do the chasing, he decided. 

And as he expected the police turned on his sirens and raced after him. He grinned. Smoker should have a little work to do before he could have him. 

He led the chase on for about five minutes, then he stopped because he was way too horny by now to concentrate on a chase. So he pulled over, got of his bike and awaited the car with a huge grin plastered on his face.

The police car came to slithering halt next to his bike.

Sporty move, Ace thought. Wouldn’t think that the old grump would treat his already shitty car like this - wait, motherfucking shit, this wasn’t Smoker’s usual beat up crappy piece of shit car. This vehicle was newer and a whole lot cleaner. 

Shit, shit, shit.

And of course, who was getting out of the car, screaming shit at him like he should put his hands somewhere where they could be seen, shit like ‘Hands up!’ and ‘I hereby inform you of your rights. You have the right to call an attorney-‘

Screw this shit, he didn’t even listen. Usually he put out some pretty bad moves and would just knock the cop out cold, or even worse, he would actually shoot him (he did that once, Eisberg went nuts when he heard); but this cop was a woman.

He had some kind of barrier in his head that he just couldn’t beat women. If he would start to beat up woman, he’d be no better than one of the fucking Blackbeards. Maybe if the woman would be really old and mean and ugly, maybe than he could beat women, but this on right here, in front of him, yelling at him, was a cute young thing with blue hair and glasses. 

He couldn’t hurt her. Damn him. Damn Smoker for not being here. Damn the fucking police.

He sighed and let himself get arrested by that woman. God motherfucking damned shit. He hoped Zoro would post bail for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Smoker sat in his office at the Grand Line City Police Station. His office wasn’t so bad; it had a decent size and actually windows from where he could observe the parking lot. It was long after nightfall, but it wasn’t an unusual behavior for him to stay at the office for long hours after midnight. Some of his colleagues thought that he just worked really hard, and he did that for sure, but the main reason was that he didn’t wanna go home. Home. A strange word for him. He lost his home years ago, all taken from him. That empty house he was living in didn’t deserve the title ‘Home’.

His supposed home consisted only of a couch, a bathroom, a kitchen, a TV and a bed. There was nothing else there. Oh, he forgot his clothes and the washing machine, but that was it. No pictures, no personal items, nothing. 

He told himself that he didn’t want to get him distracted from his hunt – but who was he kidding, he had nothing besides his hunt, his need for revenge, there was nothing that defined him anymore. What kind of an empty and hollow person did he become? All that had been off personal value to him had been destroyed that one fateful night – he didn’t want to think about it.

Tonight his windows were closed and he was probably smoking his tenth cigar by now. He never cared that there was a strict no-smoking-policy inside the huge brick-building, but he always thought that policy was just downright ridiculous and until today nobody had dared to tell him that he wasn’t supposed to smoke in here. Well, nobody except Tashigi, but she was more concerned about his health than the policy.

Oh yeah, Tashigi. His inner-moralist-voice sounded exactly like Tashigi – wasn’t that a surprise. 

He wondered what Tashigi would’ve said if she would know about his recent sins. She would get really angry with him and shout at him and would tell him shit about being a cop on duty and stuff. 

He wished he would care.

Ace. What an intriguing name. That name brought him tons of trouble, and the problem was it was all emotional trouble, nothing you could solve with some heavy punches. 

He knew he shouldn’t have started the thing. He knew it was a mistake, the very first moment Ace hit on him. He just knew it. It wasn’t right, not at all. 

Firstly, there was the age difference. Ace must be like ten or fifteen years younger than him. 

Secondly, he did know nothing about Ace. He knew that Ace was most likely not a role-model citizen; hell, he didn’t even knew if Ace was clean or if he carried any diseases and they already had unprotected sex, twice. 

Thirdly, what kind of person would just assume that the cop in front of you would be gay and not arrest you for molesting and corrupting an officer? 

Fuck. That was deep shit right there. He let Ace go after that pretty fucking awesome blow-job. No speeding ticket for him. That was the first time in his career that he let something like this happen. He always distinguished himself as a person that would never take any kind of payola or bribe. Never. And now that: He got bribed with sex, the worst kind of corruption in his eyes. How could he expect of any other police officers to stay clean of corruption if even he, the hardest working officer in the sense of justice, couldn’t keep a clean slate? 

He sighed. Damn, this was a mess. And even now he felt all itchy and caged; because he knew he could be out there, sitting in his car at the run-down industrial park, waiting for a certain bike to come around a corner.

That was part of his problem: Never felt a fuck as good as it did with Ace. Usually, years ago when he still did the dating-thing, the whole relationship¬-thing, he always had to be careful that he wasn’t too demanding or to rough during the sex. He knew that his physique was quite over-average, so it was natural for him to have an advantage over his less muscled partners. He always had to hold back. Later, when he was done with relationships or even casual fuck-buddies, he would still hold back when he was fucking some anonymous face at the ‘Arabasta’ – because he hadn’t wanted to hurt those men. Now, with Ace, it was a completely different scenario. 

Some part of him wanted to be as rough as possible with Ace, simply to drive him away. But that didn’t really work, and now that was part of the problem: He found someone who could take all he could give – which was a lot. But Ace was a stranger. And didn’t he swear no more connections? No more relationships? No more getting involved with people? 

He once learned his lesson: If you start to like people or to trust people those who you trust are going to betray you, and those who you like or even love are going to die. All that is left of trust and love is deep desperation and emptiness.

Tashigi was probably the only exception. 

Fuck. Why was this so complicated? Did he just really picture himself with Ace in a relationship? NO, he did not. He wasn’t crazy. That brat was – when he wasn’t busy sucking his cock or getting roughly fucked – one of the most obnoxious and annoying persons he ever met. And he could tell that after the whole three words they actually exchanged.

Maybe that was another part of the problem: Ace was getting under his skin. And there was apparently nothing he could do to prevent it. 

Suddenly his phone rang and put him out of his musings. 

“Smoker speaking” he belled into the receiver.

“Captain Smoker? It’s Tashigi. I just call to inform you that I arrested a subject because he was speeding and when I went after him he wouldn’t pull over.”

“If he wouldn’t pull over, how did you arrest him?”

“Well…he pulled over, but only after like ten minutes of chasing.”

“I see. Put him in one of the cells.”

“There is another problem…”

“What is it?” he grunted annoyed.

“Well, captain Smoker, the suspect says… I’m supposed to tell you…”

“Say, where did you arrest this man again?” Smoker started to feel a certain uneasiness creep up his back. Someone speeding and then pulling over after a ten minute chase sounded suspiciously like someone he was just thinking about.

“You know the old industrial park on the east side-“

“Motherfucking son of a bitch.”

“Captain Smoker!”

“Sorry, Tashigi. So what was the message the suspect wanted me to get?”

“He said I should tell you that he always had a behind-bars-fantasy… I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, though-“

“Don’t worry, Tashigi, I came across this fellow a couple nights ago-“ At least he had the decency to blush when he said it. “And he deserves an uncomfortable night in one of the drunk tanks.”

“Alright, sir!”

“Bye.” 

As soon as Smoker put the phone down he started to laugh really hard. He couldn’t believe it! That was too damn funny. Ace getting arrested for trying to find him - too damn hilarious. 

He turned his computer on and logged himself into the security system of the police station. Through the program he had access to the surveillance system and he could watch every corridor or cell in this building. He quickly scanned the area where the drunk tanks were and finally saw a very serious Tashigi dragging along a rather annoyed looking Ace.

Smoker started to laugh again when he saw Ace’s expression. Fucking hilarious.

He observed how Tashigi put Ace in the huge but empty drunk tank. For some reason Smoker was really glad that there were no other drunkards in the cell with him. Tashigi locked Ace into the cell and he kept on watching Ace pacing around the cell. He had to admit, he found it distressingly fascinating just to watch Ace walk around the cell; he certainly liked how his body moved, he walked like a dangerous animal-

“Captain Smoker!” A yell interrupted his intense staring at the monitor. Tashigi stood in the doorway of his office and glared at him.

“Tashigi! What do you want.”

“Sir, you’ve been here since eight in the morning. It’s now 2am.”

“I know that.”

“I just… I just want to suggest that you may wanna go home sometime soon…” Tashigi kept on lecturing him about overworking himself and not going home, but he tuned out of the conversation and glimpsed back to what was Ace doing in his cell. The object of his observation just dropped to the ground. Did Ace just faint, or what? He zoomed the camera in on Ace’s motionless body lying on the tiled cell floor. 

He released a sigh. Ace seemed to be sleeping. Drool dropped out of a corner of his mouth. Instantly Smoker had a vision what else had dribbled out of his mouth like that-

“Smoker!” Tashigi gave him a look of reproach.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m going home.”

“Thank you and have a nice night! I don’t wanna see you here again before noon tomorrow!”

“Yes, sir!” Smoker mocked. 

Tashigi gave him one last warning look and finally left his office. He never told Tashigi when exactly he would be going home. And as long as Ace was in that cell, he wasn’t going home for sure. This was just way to fascinating to watch.

He sat back in his chair and kept on watching Ace in his cell. It was oddly intriguing to watch the drool drip slowly from his face, he imagined it would be cum – shit. Now he had a rather big problem in his pants. 

He tried to withstand the urge to palm his growing erection through his pants. Fuck, didn’t he just agree to not let Ace distract him from his fruitless chase after Firefist and his revenge? Why did he feel the urge do pay Ace a quick visit in the cell tract? He groaned. He settled for stroking his cock through his pants in calm, controlled strokes and observed the sleeping form of Ace in the progress.

He wanted to kick himself, though. Jerking off to a man sleeping in one of the drunk tanks. This must be the lowest point of his life; but he still kept going. He fucking knew it the first time when he first laid eyes upon Ace that he had a fucking huge problem right there in front of him – the lean but muscled figure; the dark, alluring eyes; his mouth, those pouty lips of his – he let out a groan. Damn, this man was too good to be true. And he was right here, in the same building as him.

Suddenly there was some loud uproar outside his office. Alarmed he removed his hand from the bulge in his pants. He heard some shouting and he quickly zoomed out of the sleeping figure of Ace and watched some through some other cameras what was going on out there. 

He saw a group of officers, at least twenty, trying to control about seven or eight huge, fat and heavy muscled figures, all clad in black leather and with bandanas. 

Shit, he thought, looked as if his colleagues came across some misbehaving bikers. The officers were apparently struggling with the man, because they were shouting and screaming obscenities. The fat and rather ugly looking bikers who behaved like they were shitfaced were pushed into the drunk tank. The bikers were probably pretty drunk and that might be the reason why they were arrested in the first place. 

FUCK. 

Smoker just noticed that the seven, yeah, it were definitely seven heavy and ugly bikers, were in the same drunk tank as the sleeping Ace. And even through all the shouting and other noise Ace was still asleep on the tiled floor, oblivious to his surroundings.

Hopefully they don’t notice Ace, Smoker thought. Ace still slept peacefully on the floor in the back of the cell. The seven drunk bikers were laughing and joking and more concerned with their situation than to who else might be with them in the cell.

Smoker paid close attention to the cell and what was happening in it. But of course, they had to notice Ace. Smoker could even say in which exact moment they found out that they weren’t alone in the cell, because they all stilled and their expressions became way more serious. It was almost like they recognized Ace. The group of mean looking bikers walked over to where Ace was sleeping. 

Wake up! Wake up! Smoker wanted to shout at Ace. But Ace kept on sleeping, not aware of the group around him.

They are just interested in him, because he didn’t wake up yet. Smoker tried to tell himself. 

The group stood around the sleeping form of Ace and looked like they were deciding what to do. They seemed to murmur or whisper something and one of them turned his head as if he was checking the cell for hidden cameras.

Of course there are cameras, you dumb shit. 

Then the group backed off a step. Just one man stood still next to the sleeping form of Ace. The man clad in black leather waited a second or two and then kicked Ace so hard that he was sliding over the tiles.

Motherfucking shit.

 

 

Ace woke up when some epic asshole kicked him in his rips. Son of a bitch, that had hurt. What fucker would dare to kick him awake? Groggily he opened his eyes and tried to find out where he was.

White tiles. A drunk tank. Great. Really fucking great. Apparently he was at the police station. So now he only needed to figure out how to get out of here and who the fuck had kicked him so roughly awake.

He tried to get on his wobbly feet and took a look around: Seven huge and ugly and fat figures stood around him in a circle. They all wore bandanas and there was it: The telltale emblem patched on their jackets: BB. 

BB stood for BlackBeards. Motherfucking shit. 

The seven Blackbeards around him were obviously not high in rank; otherwise they would’ve never been caught and only just been stuffed into a drunk tank. But even if they were low in rank they were rather dangerous fellows - since we’re talking about the Blackbeards here. The Blackbeards were notorious for their brutality and it seemed like they would live up to that reputation.

“Isn’t that Ace Portgas, or better known as Firefist, we happen to stumble upon?” One of them sneered. Damn, they knew him. This could get ugly.

“Aren’t you some insignificant thugs who eat Teach’s shit every day?” Ace provoked.

“Fucking bitch, you want it, don’t you?” 

“Fuck off” Ace replied eloquently. He knew it were merely seconds before they would attack him. And of course, he was right. Three of them assaulted him at the same time. He ducked out of reach and tried to get away, but then there were the other fuckers. He landed a nice punch in the face of one of them and he knocked him out cold, but at the same time someone landed a blow on his back. He twisted out of their reach and drew a shaky breath, but then they were at him again. He managed to knock out two more, but when he punched the third fucker in his face he knew he wouldn’t make it. They were seven against one, in a cell without any room to escape, and he was without his lighter or matches. 

Two Blackbeards grabbed each one arm and one leg of his and he trashed, but the hits the others landed on him took his toll. He was probably bleeding right now and pretty beat up.

“You’re not getting away this time!” One of the men growled.

“Time for payback!” Another snarled.

Shit. He was fucked right now. They could beat him to death. Or break a ton of bones. Or rip off some limps. Shit. Shit. Shit. Come on, Ace, think. You need to find some way out of this situation. 

While he tried to figure out how he could possibly escape this situation, the two Blackbeards left standing crept closer and spit in his face. Gross.

Ace watched their faces closely. They had a mad glint in their eyes. Damn it. He didn’t really see any perspective to get out of here unscathed. Damn the Blackbeards for getting arrested, too. Damn the police for arresting him in the first place. Damn Smoker for not being where he was supposed to be. Just damn it all.

He still struggled in their iron grip, but he stilled when the pig-faced man came suspiciously close to his face. He could smell his bad breath. Then the man ripped open his bloodstained shirt and touched his chest. His stomach curled in disgust. 

“You know, I can’t kill you, since we’re here at a police station and all-“ The man breathed in his face. “You see, murder is hard to cover up inside a station, even a ton of money wouldn’t help, but a little unfortunate rape is definitely up the agenda tonight. They won’t notice a thing. You can scream all you want, you little bitch.”

Fuck. He was seriously screwed now. At least he was gonna survive the night. He has been through worse, right? Right? 

He tried to kick, but his legs were held in place by a huge hand with dirty fingernails. The man with the pig-face ripped open his pants.

Fucking shit.

 

 

Smoker yanked open the door to the cell and without waiting another second he attacked one of the remaining man. He put all his weight in the punch and he knew he broke the other man’s jaw the moment his fist connected with the face. Number one was out cold with a bloody and broken face on the floor. Three more to take.

The next one was prepared to meet him, his moment of surprise was over. This time it took two punches and the man was with a broken nose out cold on the floor. Two more to take.

Both men who had held up Ace dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. They both attacked him simultaneously. He needed three blows for each of them. 

He drew in a shaky breath and looked around the cell. Eight beaten and bloody bodies lay on the floor. This was a fucking mess, but first he had to get Ace out of here. He wasn’t sure if Ace was still conscious. He quickly walked over to Ace and scooped him up in his arms. He left the cell carrying Ace over his shoulder. He hurried back to his office and prayed that he’d met no one in the hallways – it would be kinda hard to explain what he was doing.

He yanked the door to his office open and dropped Ace on the couch in the back of his office.

“Stay here” he whispered, but he wasn’t sure if Ace had heard him.

He hurried out of his office again down the corridor to the surveillance bureau. He didn’t know yet what he was going to do to get that footage, but he knew that he had to erase it by all means. He was lucky that it was around two in the morning and that the station was around this time almost deserted. He knocked softly on the door to the bureau – no answer. May be he had his lucky night! He opened the door carefully and peeked inside. Hell yes, the officer in front of all the monitors was asleep. 

He sneaked inside and started searching the computer system for every trace he left in the past fifteen minutes. He quickly found the footage of the cell and erased any trace of Ace being imprisoned in the first place. He also found the footage of Tashigi bringing Ace into the station – that was gone now as well. Finally he saw himself hurrying through the empty hallways with Ace draped over his shoulders – two clicks with the mouse and that didn’t exist any longer, too. 

He walked back into his office, feeling a whole lot calmer, now that he successfully wiped out evidence. Ace was still on his couch, still unconscious. He quickly felt his pulse, but it was there, actually beating pretty strong. Then he heard it: A soft little snore.

“Ace fucking Portgas, wake the fuck up!” he shook Ace’s shoulder.

Ace groaned: “Damn, that hurt…Where am I? Oh, it’s you, Smokie.”

“Good, you’re awake. We need you to get out of here. Do you think you can stand?”

“Yes, sir!” 

“Then get the fuck up.”

Ace stuck his tongue out and got up. He grimaced in pain when he did, though. Smoker steadied him with his hand. “You alright?” he asked, even when he knew for sure that Ace wasn’t alright. Fuck, Ace had been about to get raped when he crushed the party, for god sakes. 

He led Ace over to his window and opened it. “I need you to climb out of that window. My car is parked right over there, do you see it?” He pointed over to where his car was parked. It was only a couple yards away. “I’m gonna leave the station the normal way, though. Here, wait, I’ll help you.”

He aided Ace climbing out of the window, damn, he was lucky that his office was on the first floor and that the parking lot was right there. When Ace was outside, he closed the window and hurried out of his office. He bid the officer at the entrance desk goodbye and out he was. He jogged over to the parking lot and there was Ace, leaning casually against his car. He didn’t smile though and he had a lot of blood in his face. 

He unlocked the car and shoved Ace on the backseat. He got in the driver’s seat and drove off the parking lot. After two or three blocks from the station he gave Tashigi a call. After the tenth ringing she answered her phone: “Tashigi speaking” she yawned.

“It’s me.”

“Oh, Captain Smoker, is there an emergency?” 

“Sorry to interrupt your sleep, but I need you to do me a favor.”

“Sure, Smoker, whatever you want.”

“Well, you never arrested Ace Portgas tonight.”

“I… didn’t?”

“You never did.”

“I understand. So I estimate that any records or any reports of his arrest will not exist from this moment on.” 

“Thank you, Tashigi, I owe you one.”

“Well, you are the only one that I trust that you had good reasons for this… You do have a good reason, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. Goodnight, Tashigi.” 

“Goodnight, Smoker.”

He ended the call and put his phone away.

“Where are you taking me, Smokie?” Ace asked from the backseat. He didn’t sound really well, and he remembered that Ace took some pretty nasty punches in his rips. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“No. No hospital.”

“But some of your rips are most likely to be broken-“

“No hospital. Please, I’m fine. Don’t take me there.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. No fucking hospital.” Ace said and then all Smoker heard from Ace were soft snores and an occasional moan – most likely from pain.

He didn’t know where Ace lived and he wasn’t calling Tashigi again to ask where the man she earlier arrested lived – no, definitely not. So he figured he would just take Ace home.

After a short ride he pulled in his driveway, parked the car and carried Ace inside. No one saw them, since it was still pitch black outside. 

So now he stood in his almost empty living room with Ace in his arms and he was totally at loss. Fuck, this all never meant to happen, but shit just happens and you don’t have a choice, you never have a choice. He carefully put Ace down on the couch and got a spare blanket from his bedroom and draped it over Ace. He sighed. He just stood in the middle of his living room and observed Ace sleep calmly, he observed how his chest rose and sank. He sighed again and went to bed, since he was pretty damn tired now too.

 

 

When Smoker woke up the sun stood high on the sky. The clock on his nightstand told him it was around noon. Shit. Ace. He shot up and bolted into his living room, but the couch was empty. He called out, but no answer. Damn, where was that brat? 

He looked in the kitchen where he found a note on the counter. In an almost unreadable dribble there stood: Thanks. Call me if you want me. 

Under the note was a phone number.

P.S.: I ate all the food in your fridge, just to let you know! 

Damn brat.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Ace had been arrested by this klutz of a police officer; two days since the attempted rape in one of the drunk tanks and two days since he last had seen or heard from Smoker. The last point on this list definitely concerned him the most. 

Why didn’t Smoker call? Shit, he left him his fucking number on the kitchen counter, and still nothing. Not even a call if he was alright, if he had any broken rips or something. But nothing. Every time he got a message he was overly anxious if it was from Smoker – and if it was just Luffy who wanted him to grab some meat, he got a disappointed feeling each time. 

He sighed. Damn. That officer had got under his skin. 

He shrugged. Damn Smoker for making him all anxious and depressed! 

“Everything alright with you?” Usopp asked. They were both out in the yard working on the latest ship they had to construct. Ace was of course doing the wielding, even if he already burnt at least two almost done ships when he accidently fell asleep during the wielding. But no one could keep him away from the magical flame.

“Yeah, I’m fine, buddy.”

“This has nothing to do with you getting flogged?”

“Of course not. And I’ve NOT been flogged, fucking long nose.”

“Sorry!” Usopp squeaked. Ouch, did he just yell at Usopp? Well, Usopp had to learn not to annoy him with shit while he was worrying about Smoker and his ignorance. Fuck, he really was in a bad mood.

Suddenly his phone beeped. He immediately dropped his tools and went after his phone. He took a look on the screen and it said: One new message from unknown number.

FUCK YES! That had to be Smoker, that just had to be Smoker! He opened the message and there it was, four little words that made his day about a 100 percent better:

Are you alright? S.

He couldn’t help himself from grinning like a mad man.

“Usopp! Now I’m perfectly fine, thank you!” he shouted. Usopp looked at him like he had gone crazy. He didn’t give a shit. Smoker had just texted him! He felt like a dumb high school student with a crush. Wait. He was a dumb student with a crush – wait, he wasn’t a student at all.

Now all he needed to do was to send an appropriate but sexy reply to Smoker – and most important it shouldn’t sound as he was waiting for Smoker to text or to call him for forty-eight whole hours. Shit, he needed to calm down, why was he feeling so hot and bothered right now? Fuck, he just lit part of the boat on fire, again. Shit, shit, shit, fire extinguisher, where was the fucking fire extinguisher when you needed it?

“Usopp!”

“What?”

“I lit the boat on fire, again!”

“FUCK!”

Usopp ran off and came back only seconds later with a fire extinguisher and a yelling Eisberg, Lucci and Kidd following him, all trying to off the fire at the same time, quite entertaining to watch. He just stood next to the scene and let them all swear and yell and work until the fire was finally put out. They all started to yell at him now, insignificant shit like: Ace, if you work with fire, watch the fuck out! Or: How often am I supposed to tell you that bla bla bla…

He tuned out of their ranting and decided that he needed a drink after all that excitement. And of course, with that drink should always go a sandwich or two, maybe there was even some meat left in the fridge. He nodded to all that was said to him and took off to the huge apartment complex on the shipyard, where all the workers had their own little apartments from the second floor upwards. On the first floor though was a huge living room area with an open kitchen, a huge dining room table, a bar, a pool table and a couple couches. In the basement of the building was a large training, sparring and work out area. 

He went inside and helped himself to a drink. Drink in one hand , he searched the kitchen for something edible. He met Chopper in the kitchen, sitting on one of the counters, eating some candy cotton. That kid looked just damn adorable. 

“Hey Chopper, what’s up?”

“Ace! I told you to take it easy for the next two weeks!”

“What? Did you? I guess I fell asleep, and hey, I did take it easy, I was just giving Usopp a hand out there in the yard.”

“You weren’t! I heard the uproar out there! What did you do now? Are you alright? You didn’t hurt your rips again, right?”

“Calm down, Chops, I’m fine. See, rips are still in place, not even hurting anymore.” Ace lifted his shirt and showed Chopper the slowly fading bruises. 

“Got something to eat in here?”

“Yeah-“

“FOOD! Oh, hi Ace!”

“Hi Luffy, what’s up, bro?”

“Just heard some noise and I thought it may be someone grilling some meat out there, since there was a fire-“

Ace spent the rest of the afternoon eating some grilled meat with Luffy (Luffy had been so disappointed that the fire outside had nothing to do with grilled meat that they actually started a bonfire in the yard for a barbecue).

Right now the sun was setting and most of the Galleya-workers were sitting around the bonfire, chatting, eating what was left of the barbecue they had started, and drinking of course. Zoro, Kidd and Lucci were getting drunk while discussing some fighting style, Usopp, Chopper and Khoza were sharing beers and making fun with chopsticks, dancing horribly to the music Franky was playing. Ace sat next to Zoro and just listened to their discussion. He was nipping on his drink and eyeing that canister of gas that stood a few feet away (what would happen if that gas can would accidently drop into the fire pit?) when he remembered the text he got today.

Fuck! He never even answered Smoker! Damn it. He got out his phone and first of all saved Smoker’s number in his contacts. Then he thought about a witty and cute and sexy reply, but he couldn’t think of anything good. So he finally texted:

I’m fine. Wanna see me?

He hit send. 

He waited.

Nothing.

Damn, already two entire minutes passed since he sent that message and no reply yet! What was wrong with Smoker?

He sipped on his drink again and got himself something else to eat and made fun of Kalifa – he answered every question he was asked with That’s sexual harassment until Eisberg made his stop before Kalifa would notice. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He quickly left the bonfire and found a quiet corner somewhere in the shipyard. He kinda wanted privacy while he read the answer from Smoker – and the text he just got just had to be from Smoker. He opened the message and his phone informed him that the sender had been Smokie. Hell yes.

Yes. Tonight, 11pm, Grand Line Hotel in Sabondy.

Ace texted back: Ok

That was it! He had a date with Smoker! Well, it wasn’t a real date, they were just meeting at a shitty hotel to have wicked sex, but damn, that was an improvement from police car backseats and the fence of an old industrial park. He checked the time. It was around eight. He still had approximately two and a half hours until he should leave. 

He smiled. He couldn’t wait for later. For now he put his phone away and joined Luffy and the others around the fire. He needed to eat some more because he just knew that whatever he was going to do with Smoker later would most likely exhaust him.

He grabbed some food that magically had been out of Luffy’s focus and settled with a drink next to Zoro and Kidd, who both had been in a funk for weeks. His curiosity got the better of him – he just needed to know what was going on with them! He basically annoyed Zoro and Kidd for the next hour to spill why they were so depressed, but he only got scary glares and a lot of denial. 

After he was bored with bugging Zoro and Kidd he got another drink and eyed that can of gas again. Franky set up some boxes and loud music was blaring; him, Chopper and Usopp were dancing, Kalifa sat in Eisberg’s lap and Shanks told Luffy some crazy story about his earlier adventures. So no one was paying attention to what he was doing. 

He slowly crept closer to the gas can, sitting over there so innocently, the gas practically asked him to get poured over that fire-

“I wouldn’t do it.” Lucci whispered in his ear.

“Do what?” he asked innocently. But of course, Lucci that sneaky motherfucker had busted him. Damn. 

Lucci just shot him another glare and he knew what that meant: I’m watching you.

He pouted. He just wanted to have some fun! He checked the time again. 10:45pm. Shit. He needed at least twenty minutes to get over to the Grand Line Hotel, even if he was speeding. Damn it. He waved everyone goodbye and got on his bike. He broke at least more than twenty traffic laws while he raced through Grand Line City. 

He arrived in Sabondy at the probably most shittiest hotel in the whole quarter, well shit, in whole Grand Line City, five minutes after eleven. 

He parked his bike and went into the lobby. Damn, he was nervous. Smoker never had told him if they would meet in the shitty lobby, or outside or up in a room. He couldn’t spot Smoker’s car outside, and he didn’t see his broad shoulders inside the lobby. Damn him. He went to the reception and asked the really bored looking teenager sitting behind the desk: “Uhm, do you, how do I say it… can you tell me the room number to where a certain Smoker stays in?”

“Whaddaya mean? You can smoke all ya want in those rooms.” The bored teenager murmured.

“Sorry, I meant if someone with the name Smoker was staying here.”

“That’s a retarded name.”

“It’s not. Give me his fucking room number.”

The receptionist just stared at him with a dumb expression on his pimply face. He considered for a moment to set the desk on fire. Or to punch that ugly annoying motherfucker in the face. But he calmed down and instead searched in his pocket and dug out a ten dollar bill. He put it on the counter.

“So which room was Smoker staying in again?”

“304. Thank you, sir.”

“You’re most welcome, dickhead.”

He didn’t wait for a dull witted response from that hero of a receptionist. He just sprinted up the stairs and counted the floors. Finally he reached the third floor. He looked at the room numbers: 301. 302. 303. 304. There was it. The door was closed and suddenly he was really nervous. What was he doing here again, in this shitty, smelly, piece of shit hotel, somewhere deep down in Sabondy? Before he could answer that rhetorical question for himself, he pulled his shit together and knocked on the door.

Nothing. 

Then he heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. The doorknob got turned around with a soft klick. The door swung open and there he stood: Tall and proud, with a scowl on his face: Smoker. 

Damn, he looked good, really good. His hair was messy and some strands hung loosely in face; his eyes were a light brown or a deep red, he couldn’t tell; and his body was as magnificent as ever. 

“Come in” Smoker grunted.

“Hi!” Ace breathed. 

“Told you to come in, not to stand in the shitty hallway like some damn plant.” 

Ace obliged and went in the shady hotel room. The room was in a dim light and the curtains were drawn. For some reason he felt kinda insecure right now. What was gonna happen? They were going to fuck, of course. But how? On the bed? On the floor? Will it be wild and uncontrolled, like it always was?

“How are you?” Smoker asked him in his gruff voice.

“Fine.” Ace said. He watched Smoker how he sat down on the bed which made a squeeek-sound when his weight met the mattress. 

“No, I mean, how are your rips? I should’ve brought you to the hospital the other night.”

“So… you wanted to see me to make sure my rips are ok?”

Instead of a logical answer Smoker rasped just: “Come here” and patted to the bed besides him.

Ace sat down next to him – shit, he could feel the warmth Smoker was emitting, he could smell the unmistakable odor coming from him: unfiltered smoke mixed with an undertone of a harsh musk. Favorite smell ever.

Smoker reached over and Ace thought really excited he was about to get kissed, but Smoker just lifted the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it up. He got the hint and helped getting rid of the shirt. So no kissing tonight Ace thought depressed. But then Smoker grazed his fingers over Ace’s rips, touched them carefully and checked for himself if he was really fine.

Ace almost melted. He laid back and let Smoker hover above him, caressing his side. He enjoyed the feeling of Smoker’s calloused fingers on his body; he shivered when Smoker touched him, moaned when he applied some pressure.

“It hurts?” Smoker asked worried.

“No, damn it, I like the way you touch me-“

“I see.” Smoker grinned and placed a soft kiss on Ace’s ribcage. Ace moaned again. Finally Smoker seemed convinced that Ace’s wounds were all more or less healed, well, Chopper had done an amazing job on all hi injuries. 

Smoker trailed a number of kisses up to his neck, then on his jaw and finally on his mouth. Ace opened his mouth greedily and let Smoker in.

Fuck. This was too good to be true. Smoker’s chin grazed his, he could feel his stubble, his lips were firm and all over him. He tasted smoke, shit, it tasted fucking awesome, he couldn’t get enough. Smoker pressed his back into the mattress and practically devoured his face; shit, Ace devoured Smoker’s mouth too, never felt something so fulfilling, so close, so perfect.

Smoker’s tongue was drawing lazy circles with his; they pressed their bodies together; Smoker had his hands in his hair and their hips were grinding. The kiss became with each passing second more intense and more desperate. They got more aggressive, both finally unleashing their true natures. Ace struggled under Smoker, they rolled around on the bed, both trying to be the dominant one; both connected with their mouth, connected with their hips, trying to feel as much as possible. Ace needed air, but fuck, air was totally overrated. Smoker’s tongue in his mouth, the hardness of their bodies moving in a slow but powerful rhythm – suddenly Smoker pinned his hands above his head with one strong arm and disconnected their mouths. They were both panting.

Smoker looked down on him with those expressive eyes and Ace returned his stare – Smoker was about his favorite thing to look at. When he was with him, like this, all ready for hot and relentless sex, he forgot all too easy that there were worlds between them, they forgot that huge pink elephant in the room, that Smoker was a fucking cop and that he was a wanted man. But they didn’t need to talk. They let their bodies do the talking. They connected on an area that was completely different from the real life out there. This was like a second life.

He waited for Smoker to do something, but Smoker was completely still above him. He could feel Smoker’s hot erection through two layers of clothes throbbing on his lower stomach. He wanted it. Preferably inside of him. Now. 

“Smoker” he just said and that seemed to trigger a response from him. Smoker lowered his head and kissed him on his mouth again, then his jaw, his neck. He released his arms, but Ace let them where they were - above his head. Smoker trailed scratchy kisses down his chest. He immediately got goosebumps where Smoker’s hot mouth touched him. 

Ace watched with fascination how Smoker’s grey head trailed lower and lower. He hissed when Smoker reached the waistband of his pants. Smoker looked up and flashed him a mischievous grin, then he grabbed the hem of his pants and tugged them down in one quick motion. 

He laid there panting, his growing erection finally released of its constriction laying on his belly, and Smoker above him, panting but still grinning, licking his lips. 

Fuck, Ace couldn’t believe what Smoker implied he was about to do. He was supposed to be the one to satisfy Smoker in this way, he was the one who was an expert in swallowing Smoker’s cock so it would be slick for the fucking, he loved the feeling of Smoker’s dick in his mouth, he felt so owned, so trusted, when Smoker unleashed his rough and untamed side of him, when he fucked the ever living shit out of his face.

Suddenly Smoker grabbed his erection and all poetic thoughts on who was supposed to receive a blow job vanished from his mind. All he felt was a calloused hand on his cock. Damn it. He moaned and withered beneath Smoker, not being able to lie still. Smoker caught his swaying head with his unoccupied hand, held him in place and pressed their lips together. In return Ace grabbed Smoker’s shoulders and dug his fingers into the thick strands of muscle. 

Smoker stroked his cock in perfectly measured strokes and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Approximately another minute, if that at all. He’d gone almost a week without a release. For some reason he felt if he would be betraying the amazing orgasms he had with Smoker if he would jerk off to the memory, if he could have the real thing.

Ace moaned into Smoker’s mouth after an especially rough stroke. And then Smoker stopped stroking him.

“Please!” Ace moaned. Fuck, why did Smoker stop stroking him?

“Shut up, brat.” 

Smoker placed a tender kiss on his mouth and then shuffled Ace around until he lay on his back and Smoker kneed between his legs. Ace watched intently how Smoker placed his warm hands on his tights and brought them up over his shoulders. His crotch was now almost before Smoker’s face. He shuddered in anticipation what was about to come. 

“FUCK!” Ace screamed in pure bliss when Smoker’s mouth closed around his cock. Shit, shit, shit – this felt too good, all the pressure, the warmth, Smoker’s tongue, oh my fucking god, his tongue! 

“More, no, stop, Smoker, Stop!”

Confused Smoker let his cock slip from his mouth. He stared down at Ace with some drool running down his chin. Ace had never seen a more arousing sight than Smoker staring down at him with so much hunger in his eyes.

“Why?” he rasped.

“Because-“ Ace shivered, “because I won’t last-“

Smoker started to chuckle: “Ace, where are we?”

“What?” Now he was the confused one.

“We are in a pretty shitty hotel room. Not on the side of some road. That means that I can have you as long and as often as I want. And right now I want to taste your cum. And if I like the taste, I’m pretty sure I wanna taste it again tonight. Are we clear?”

“I…yeah, fuck, Smokie-“ 

“Shut up, damn brat.” And those were Smoker’s last words before he took his cock back in his mouth. 

Fuck. Shit. More. More, more, more! 

Smoker bobbed his head up and down his shaft and Ace knew that he was about to come. No mercy for him. Smoker’s mouth was so fucking hot and tight and wet and shit-

“Ahhh!” Ace moaned. He bucked his hips and Smoker took him deeper, his whole cock was now buried in Smoker’s mouth, to the hilt, and then Smoker hollowed his cheeks and sucked – FUCK!

He came hard into Smoker’s mouth and his orgasm didn’t seem to end. He could only moan and buck his hips into Smoker’s face, but Smoker didn’t seem to mind, he simply sucked him until he felt his whole body go weak. His legs slipped from Smoker’s shoulders and he just lay there, panting, staring up at Smoker, who licked his lips and watched him with glowing eyes.

Smoker got up and stripped himself of all his remaining clothes. Ace stared mesmerized. Smoker was magnificent in every way possible. The way his broad shoulders flexed when he got rid of his shirt, the way his stomach muscles rippled when he bent down to unlace his shoes, fuck, the way his ass looked, tight, muscled - he felt his erection coming back to life, just by watching Smoker strip in such slow and controlled movements, as if he was enjoying the feeling the fabric created when it was drawn off his body-

“Like what you see?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Ace grinned. He couldn’t really believe that this marvelous body was going to be above, that it was going to be around him, that it was going to be inside of him. 

Ace kept on watching Smoker get rid of his boxers and trailed his hand down to his cock. He stroked himself while he watched Smoker walking around the bed, his erection standing proud and tall. Suddenly Smoker just snatched Ace’s ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed. He got turned around and Smoker positioned him on all fours. 

Ace only heard Smoker’s panting. He couldn’t see Smoker from this position, his ass and his back were presented to Smoker; he was facing the mattress. He braced himself and grabbed the sheet in anticipation what was about to come. 

Smoker grabbed his ass and caressed a cheek. 

“FUCK!” Ace screamed out in surprise and pain and lust. Smoker had just slapped his ass – hard. The slap resonated right through to his cock. It twitched. Fuck, this was hot, really, really hot. 

Ace waited eagerly for a second slap, but then he felt Smoker’s hands dig into to his hips. 

“FUCK!” Ace screamed again. Smoker had just rammed his huge cock inside of him, without any warning, any preparation. Fuck, fuck, fuck, that hurt, shit – 

“Ahhh!” he moaned. Fuck! Smoker withdrew his hips and slammed with all his power back inside. It didn’t burn as bad as it would normally without any preparation, Ace realized. He must’ve used some lube on his cock- 

He stopped thinking. FUCK! Smoker rammed his cock without mercy inside him. His rhythm was deadly. His whole body shook under the force of his thrusts. He had trouble staying on all fours.

He heard Smoker moan behind him. Ace didn’t moan, he screamed. FUCK! 

He couldn’t hold himself up any longer. He crashed down on the mattress and Smoker crashed down with him, but Smoker never slowed his thrusts. 

Smoker was above him, pressing his body into the mattress, their bodies were both slick from sweat and the bucked their bodies against each other, they rubbed their bodies together, Smoker slung an arm around Ace’s torso and brought his back up to his chest, and still Smoker never stopped slamming into him.

They both became one. Their movements followed the same rhythm, followed the same pulse, their bodies jerked and shook and trembled all the same, felt both the beat of their hearts, connected by fire, connected by lust, connected by desire.

Ace felt himself orgasm, he clenched, he moaned, he screamed, but his body wouldn’t stop moving, wouldn’t stop grinding against Smoker, wouldn’t stop feeling.

More.

Intense.

Fire.

Smoker bit his shoulder and Ace felt him orgasm, but he never stopped thrusting into him, never stopped.

They rolled around the bed, only seeing each other, only tasting each other. 

Ace never felt more alive. Smoker was above him and moments later he was on top of Smoker, their mouths were slamming together, again and again, they were moaning, screaming, swearing, biting, their bodies moved on their own, they were both caught in the deadly rhythm. 

Smoker used all his force to ram into Ace, Ace felt so stretched by Smoker, so owned, more, deeper, ahhh fuck! He met Smoker’s thrust each time and their bodies slapped together, he was close again, on the brink, fuck, fuck- 

 

Ace felt another orgasm coming, fuck, it didn’t matter, there was so much of Smoker around him, his smell, his taste-

Their bodies convulsed, they tore the sheets apart, they rolled of the bed down on the floor and they tore at each other’s body, scratching, feeling, gripping, more, closer, fuck, more, deeper.

All disappeared in a sweet, lustful haze, where their environment disappeared and the only thing that was still there was the other, was their connection, their endless motion of owning and being owned. 

They never stopped.

Fire. 

They were on fire.

.

.

.

Ace woke up from some noise. He groaned. Fuck. He felt like he got run over by a truck. His eyelids felt too heavy to open. Sunlight tickled his face. Where was he? Why did his body ache so much? Then he remembered. Smoker. He finally managed to open his eyes. He was still in the shitty hotel room. He must’ve heard the bathroom door get shut close, because now he could hear the shower. He observed his surroundings. He lay between torn sheets and feathers, probably from the mattress or a destroyed pillow. The lamp on the nightstand was broken and their clothes were spread out all over the room.

Ace grinned. What a sweet night. He got up and stretched his worn out body. He started picking up the discarded clothes when Smoker came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Ace noticed that Smoker sported some pretty bad bruises and hickeys. He grinned again.

“What’s so funny, brat?” Smoker huffed. 

“I like your hickeys.”

“Shit. I’m gonna need a scarf now, brat.” Smoker said and gave him a look over. He cursed.

“What?” Ace asked.

“How are your rips?” 

“My rips?” 

“Yeah. I wasn’t exactly gently and caring with you.”

“Oh. Nothing my doctor couldn’t fix.” Well, Chopper might kill him if he saw his newly added bruises, he checked in the bathroom mirror before hopping in the shower, and damn, he looked way worse than Smoker.

When he came out of the shower he noticed to his disappointment that Smoker hat his clothes back on. 

He got his clothes back on too.

“I’ll cover the damage.” Smoker said and lit a cigar. Then he walked out of the door. Just like that. Without any goodbye. Without a single word of affection. 

Ace stared at the door Smoker just vanished through. Well, fuck this. By now he should be used to Smoker just leaving after fucking incredible sex without any further words. 

He gave the messed up hotel room one last look over and then left the place. Time to go home, Luffy was probably waiting for him, and one glimpse on his phone told him that his shift had started hours ago. And in addition to that he was fucking famished by now. 

He knew that Smoker would text him again.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Smoker had texted him the first time to meet at the shitty hotel in Sabondy. Since then they’ve met three times there, always fucking each other till they both passed out from exhaustion. Then they would sleep together in the same bed, bodies entangled, and lips on each other’s sweaty skin. Those were magic nights in Ace’s eyes. But well, the magic only appeared during the night. In the mornings Smoker would get up first to jump in the shower, and then he would leave without a word while Ace would be showering.

He hated the mornings. He didn’t really know why, though. Usually he was more the one-night-stand-guy, sometimes after the sex he would leave immediately. But with Smoker there was something different. He couldn’t say what exactly, but he just knew that he didn’t want Smoker to leave without any words in the mornings.

But then there were the nights. Fuck, he never had better sex in his life. Smoker was so demanding, so unrelenting, so passionate. Seldom had he met someone who was as passionate and as fiery in bed as Smoker was. 

Right now Ace was out in the yard, working on another ship and thinking about Smoker. Smoker was basically the only thing on his mind. He tried talking to Zoro about his fucked up relationship to a police officer, but something was eating Zoro up. He hadn’t been himself lately. Ace suspected it was because of that one blonde man he had met… 

Ace had skipped his night shifts the last couple days because he just knew that Smoker would text him and he would be busy the nights - so no raiding with Shanks and the others. He just worked day shifts. 

The sex with Smoker was really exhausting, but every morning he had woken up in that shitty bed in that shitty hotel he had never felt more refreshed and more alive. Smoker made him alive again, and he really needed that feeling, especially with all the dead ends concerning that motherfucker Blackbeard and his retarded gang. 

It was almost dawn and he checked his phone for the hundreds time that day to see if he got any message from Smoker. But no, nothing. 

Weird. Usually Smoker would text him every day, either to make sure that he was okay and that he hadn’t been to rough that night, or he would set up another date at the shitty hotel for them. 

But there was nothing. Ace was slightly worried. 

He packed up his tools, cleaned his work space more or less and went inside to join the other workers for dinner and a drink. 

He tried to be his usual funny and uncaring self through dinner, but he could tell that Luffy had noticed that something was amiss. 

After dinner he grabbed some extra sandwiches and a bottle of Captain Morgan and went to the room he shared with his brother. Luffy would be working the night shift, so he had the room all to himself. He thought about just going to bed. He did feel kinda sleepy. But then he still worried about Smoker.

Smoker was a fucking grown man. It wasn’t his concern if he just didn’t wanna text or see him one day, he tried to tell himself. But fuck, he didn’t like it. 

Suddenly his phone rang.

It rang. Like someone was calling him, not texting him. He was disappointed. It was probably only Luffy, or someone else from the Galleya-Company that wanted something from him. Maybe they needed backup-

“Ace” he answered the phone. He didn’t even check the caller ID.

“Ace.” Came the reply through the phone. He almost dropped his cell when Smoker’s deep baritone sounded through the speaker.

“Smoker.” Ace said. His heart rate sped up and his palms got sweaty. Fuck, did Smoker just really call him? That was an improvement!

“Are you… are you busy tonight?” Smoker asked.

Wait. There was something wrong. He didn’t like at all how Smoker’s voice sounded: Kinda tired and exhausted. And not the good kind of tired and exhausted like after hot and steamy sex, no, the bad kind of tired and exhausted.

“Yeah. You wanna meet?” Ace asked carefully. He didn’t really know what a worn out Smoker meant.

“Yeah.”

“At the hotel, our usual room?”

“No.” There was a long pause. “At my house. You still know where I live?”

“Yeah. Now?”

“Yeah.”

Then the call ended. Shit. Smoker didn’t sound too good – but he invited him into his house! His house! That was a huge step. Ace bounced around the room excitedly. He opened the closet and searched for something nice to wear.

 

 

Smoker put down the phone with a heavy sigh. 

Fuck. 

His life was so fucked up right now.

He thought that he was over all the grief and despair, but apparently he wasn’t. He still cared about people and motherfucking shit, why did those people get killed?

He sighed again. Then he lit another cigar and let the smoke poison his lungs. Not even the calming sensation of smoke in his lungs could soothe the ache he felt in his heart. He was so damn tired. He felt drained, empty. He knew that there was nothing out there that would make it better. Less empty, less depressing. Only one individual might be able to raise his spirits again.

He had called Ace because he knew if he would be alone tonight he would probably do something stupid. Something really really stupid, probably way more stupid than getting more and more attached to Ace. 

He knew it was a mistake. The whole Ace-thing. It had been a mistake from the very beginning. This day had just proved again that he lost everyone in his life that he cared about. He was cursed to live a lonely and unhappy life. That was just how it was. But Ace was like a drug to him and he was the bloody addict who couldn’t wait for the next shot. 

He had sworn no more emotional attachments and he had done everything to keep Ace at bay, to act coldly, like he was just using him for sex - and he was in a bad way. He tried to be as unfriendly as possible, to show no signs of affection. At least ha had managed to show no signs of attraction and affection out of bed, but motherfucking shit, when they were between the sheets nothing could stop him. In bed they were perfect together. Their bodies clashed in a way he never thought possible. 

But now… He wasn’t exactly sure on what impulse he had called Ace. He only knew that he needed him.

Tashigi had driven him home after the whole thing – she had been worried that he wouldn’t be able to drive and she was probably right. He had been chain smoking and trying to keep his emotions in check, but Tashigi knew him too well. She knew that he was about to go and destroy something or worse. So Tashigi had driven him home and she had wanted to stay, to make sure he was okay, but shit, of course he wasn’t okay, but Tashigi wouldn’t make it better. 

Ace could. Ace could make it better.

He sighed again and poured him another glass of whiskey. He took three huge gulps and refilled it. Ace might wanna drink too, he thought. He got up and went into the kitchen and got another glass. His whole body felt heavy. Heavy and tired. He had never felt so old, like he was way older than his thirty-six years, when he dropped back down on the couch.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ace. It had to be Ace. He checked the time. Damn, he had been lost in his thoughts for over fifteen minutes. He got up from the couch and opened the door.

Ace was there. 

Damn, he looked good. Really good. For some reason the shirt he wore showed his collarbones and made him want to suck on them instantly. His shorts hung low on his hips and caught a glimpse of creamy skin right where the trail of soft black hair reached the more interesting regions. Was there a bulge in his pants or was he hallucinating? Fuck. Quickly he averted his gaze up to Ace’s face. He grinned and his cheeks were rosy, but his eyes were calm and serious.

“Smoker.” Ace said. His voice was somewhat calm and controlled. Is he mad at me? Something was different about him, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

“Come in, brat.”

Ace walked past him into his rather empty living room. Smoker couldn’t avert his gaze from Ace’s toned butt. Then he remembered why he had called Ace to come over in the first place. He sighed, closed the door and joined Ace in his living room. Ace had settled on his couch and looked at him with a serious expression. He sat down next to him and lit another cigar.

“You want something to drink?”

“Whatever you are having”

Smoker poured Ace a glass with rum. Ace grabbed the glass and took a sip. Fuck. This felt for some reason damn uncomfortable. What was it that was missing?

Ace turned his head and looked with his alluringly dark eyes right into his. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Why do you think something is wrong?” Smoker grunted, taken aback. 

“Well, you never called me before. And then you asked me to come to your house, which is kinda weird, considering last week, I mean I only saw you within the walls of a pretty shitty hotel room. And you sound like shit too. You didn’t even attempt to rip of my clothes the moment you saw me, and I know that I look damn adorable right now. So what the hell is wrong with you?”

Smoker looked at Ace in astonishment. Damn, that brat was observing. 

He sighed and took a huge gulp of rum. He enjoyed the burn in his throat for a second, then he got in a more comfortable position on the couch, only a few inches apart from Ace and considered telling him everything. It wouldn’t hurt telling someone who wasn’t involved with his life at all – he only saw Ace in some nights to let out some steam, and fuck, Ace was perfect for releasing some pressure, but they both still knew nothing about each other – what kind of music or food they liked, or even personal things about their pasts or family issues. But whatever it was, he trusted Ace. And he was feeling pretty shitty right now. And the only thing that had kept him going through the last weeks had been that freckled face, his deep dark eyes, his bright character and the mind-blowing sex they shared. 

He sighed again and looked at the man next to him on the couch who stared anticipatory at him. 

“Well… I don’t really know where to start… so you can understand this whole mess-“

“Start at the beginning.” 

He laughed. “Easy said, brat. You asked for the beginning, so I’ll try.” He paused and thought back when all the shit began. “I guess I was eleven, yeah, I was still a kid, a fucking happy kid, with a fucking happy family. My parents were great, so far I remember, and I had two older siblings. As I said, we were happy – that’s all you need to know. One night – I’ve been at a friend’s house and I was a wild child and suddenly I noticed at two in the morning that I wanted to show my friend my new gameboy. Yeah, don’t look at me like this, when I was a kid we didn’t have Playstations and other insignificant shit, and that gameboy was my fucking pride. So I decided that night to sneak back into my house, the get my gameboy. My friend lived only down the street, so it wasn’t actually that big of a deal.”

Smoker stopped his story there to take another sip of whiskey. He was sure he needed it for the next part of the story.

“So I went over to my parents house. It was all dark and I was about to climb through a living room window, when suddenly the lights were switched on. I ducked below the window and wondered why someone would come down to the living room when I heard strange voices. I peeked through the window and saw four men standing in the living room. They were all armed and they each dragged a bound person with them. I was scared, but I couldn’t stop looking. The bound persons were my parents and my siblings, and then I heard I my mum. She was crying and begging to let her kids go. My dad didn’t say anything. But I caught a glimpse of his face and the expression he was wearing scared me even more. My mum was offering the men money and jewels, even our car and our house, but the men didn’t seem to listen.”

“Who were those men?” Ace asked seriously. He was really close now, clutching his leg as he told his story. 

“They were all really ugly and they looked just mean in my eyes. I will never forget their faces. Especially not of the man who was supposedly their leader. He was really fat and had long black hair and he was missing a bunch of teeth. He was the scariest of them all, laughing all the time and giving the rest of them orders. My parents and my siblings were lined up and then the man with the missing teeth dragged my brother in front of them and…”

He took another huge gulp of whiskey. Ace stared at him with wide eyes, as he was experiencing the same horrors as he had, twenty-five years ago. 

“They shot him” he whispered. “They just shot him straight in his head, in front of my parents and my sister. Just like that. My mother screamed and I didn’t do a thing, I just sat there, below the window, witnessing everything. I don’t know what I did, if I screamed and they just didn’t hear me because of the screams and sobs of my mother, or if I was simply under shock. It didn’t stop. My brother’s dead body was kicked aside and then my sister was dragged forward. This time I closed my eyes, but I still heard the shot and the screams of my mum. My dad was next, probably because the screams of my mum were so entertaining. Then it was my mum’s turn. They dragged her in the middle of the room and she sobbed and screamed in agony and then, for some screwed up reason, she lifted her head and looked right at me. She saw me and she mouthed one word: Run. Then her face became somewhat peaceful, like that she had accepted that she was going to die, like she was going to join my brother, my sister and my dad, but I was going to live. And then it was over. They shot her too, but she died with a relieved smile on her face. Maybe her last thought was You didn’t get all of us, you fuckers, or something like that. I saw her body going down and then I ran.”

He stopped there. Fuck. He hadn’t told someone what happened in that night since twenty-five years ago. Now he knew why. He looked down on Ace and noticed that there were tears shimmering in those expressive eyes.

“What happened?” Ace whispered, almost choking on his words.

“I ran. I don’t know where, though. Don’t remember much of the rest. The first thing I remember was that I sat in the office of some police officer. Hina. Her name had been Hina. She was the head of the homicidal department of the police station. She made me hot chocolate. She was the only one I told what had happened. The only one besides you. She understood. The next years I remember only in a blur. Hina kept my identity secret, that I was still alive. She gave me a new name and raised me. She said I shouldn’t trust the police entirely because they were all corrupt and those men that murdered my family had close connections to the force. How right she was.”

“So this Hina raised you? And Smoker isn’t your real name?”

“Yeah, well, she caught me smoking. Same with drinking. She allowed it, though, said that with all I had seen she was happy that I was still sane. From that day on she decided that my last name was Smoker. I never liked my new first name she gave me.”

“What is your first name?” 

“I ain’t telling you, brat.”

“And your real name?”

“I won’t use that name ever again. It would be a constant and painful reminder of what happened to my family.”

“That is so sad-“

“Spare me your pity. I ain’t done telling yet. Through Hina I finally learned the names of those who did this to my family. I had been the Blackbeards. The man with the missing teeth had been Blackbeard himself. The only thing that motivated me with going on with my life had been my undying wish for revenge. I swore on the grave of my family to pay back what was done to our family a thousand times. Since that day I tried to gain as much knowledge and as much power so that I would be able to find Blackbeard and those other three crew members one day. And then I would make them pay for everything that they had done. That was one of the reasons why I joined the police - I wanted to find Blackbeard and that seemed the only way for me. And I also wanted to fight gang-criminality because that had been the main reason for the homicide: The Blackbeards had only wanted to mark their territory.”

“Did you… did you find the Blackbeards yet?” Ace asked with a shaky voice.

“No. But I’ve been close. I started researching all the gangs in Grand Line City and I got some hints from other gang leaders, but I pretty soon noticed that the Blackbeards were hated even by the other organized underground organizations out there. Sometimes they wanted to bring Blackbeard down as much as I did, but apparently Blackbeard seemed like a phantom. And then I realized that he was way too far involved with the government and the police headquarters. That was like a punch in the face. But I never gave up. I’m still searching for him, and I’ll get my bloody revenge. Even if it’s the last thing I’m going to do.”

“Fuck.” Ace whispered.

“Yeah. That’s some huge fucking mess right there. I don’t have any family left, never dared to have some friends outside of the police department. No one knows about my past. No one except Hina, oh, I forgot, Aokiji of course.”

“Who is Aokiji?”

“He had been one of the most influential and powerful men in the police headquarters, he had excellent government connections, and damn, he was cold. But he trained me along the way, and he was one of the god cops up there. Probably the only good cop out there. But then he had enough of all the shit going on in the force, all the corruption and unnecessary violence, and he dropped out. Nobody knows where he ended up. Some say he’s dead, but I don’t think so. Aokiji had been my friend.”

Both were quiet for a moment. Ace drank the rest of his rum and then wrapped his arms around him. He seemed to shiver. 

“Well, for some reason I ended up in the arson department. Someone out there didn’t want me in the way, I guess. It was known that I would never take any kind of bribe. So someone pulled some strings and I ended up investigating who lit some cars on fire. At first I thought it was a shitty job, but I wasn’t even one month into arson investigation when I came across that fucker Firefist.”

“Firefist?”

“Yeah, motherfucking Firefist. I don’t know who gave him that retarded name. He lit half of the town on fire by now. My chase after Firefist had been the only thing that distracted me slightly from the Blackbeard-case. Sometimes it had been the thought of catching Firefist that kept me going and not my still unfulfilled need for revenge.”

“What do you know about Firefist?”

“Nah, I don’t know much. Never met that fucker myself. But I guess that he’s in his early twenties. And he’s definitely a man. That much I know.” 

“So why… what is it why you needed me tonight?”

“Yeah…fuck. Remember Hina? The one that helped me after the incident? Yeah…shit. You know, I always thought that she was invincible, she was like my role model in justice, and she was high up there… Thought that would protect her… But I was wrong. She was found dead today.”

“Dead?”

“Dead. Murdered, to be exactly. And I know who it was, and I’m pretty positive that I’m not the only one that knows who it was. You see, she was shot four times. Four tiny holes. One through her forehead, one through each breast and one through the belly. It’s a cross. Around ten years ago the Blackbeards started marking their victims that way, to ensure that everyone knew who had been responsible for that death.”

“But if they know that it had been Blackbeard and they’re ain’t doing nothing-“

“I know. I suspected it a long time ago, but with Hina and Aokiji in the headquarters, there was still some hope left. But now both are gone. I’ve never noticed a more obvious sign who holds the power over the police. I don’t even know in what I should believe anymore.” Smoker stopped explaining to Ace why he needed someone right now. He buried his head in his hands.

“Fuck.” He heard Ace whisper.

“This is not the end, though. I’ll catch that fucker Blackbeard and I’ll cut of his balls. And then I’ll cut him in tiny little pieces. And when I’m done with Blackbeard I’ll catch that fucker Firefist, bring him behind bars, simply because he annoyed the shit out of me during the last five years.” He slammed his fist down on the couch table. Then he felt Ace’s hand on his shoulder.

“Smoker… I don’t know what to say. But I’ll make it better, I promise.” Ace breathed in his ear and hugged him. 

For some reason he got some solace from that hug. Ace was warm and he was there and most important he was alive. He knew that Ace understood; that Ace would make it better.

He closed his eyes and let his body go limp in Ace’s arms. He felt how Ace kissed him and he gave into that sweet kiss, he felt Ace’s tongue, his lips and he was so warm. 

And it was as if Ace breathed some life back into his body. He lifted his arms and drew Ace closer, he felt his instincts awaken; he felt how his grief and despair were eclipsed and how his lust and desire for the man in his lap took over. 

He was like a wild animal that just woke from a nap. 

He hovered over Ace, taking in his lean but muscular body, kissing his face. Ace eagerly returned every single kiss, he sucked on his neck, friction was created between their bodies and both did what they were best at together.

But this time it felt different. Their kisses were slower, more measured. Their touches were more feeling, everything felt just a bit more intense, everything was done with a little more meaning behind it. He kissed Ace’s neck, he sucked on it, he created a hickey and Ace’s moan was satisfying to hear. He licked his skin and it tasted different, better, saltier.

And Ace kissed him back like he never had been kissed, there was lust, there was desire, but there was something else, more, more feeling behind it, and whatever was more in those kisses he needed it so badly, it made him forget, it made him live in this exact moment, it made him love Ace, it made him love life again.

Ace’s lips were sweet and beautiful and he found solace in this warm embrace. 

They both lay on the couch, legs entangled; bodies pressed together, just kissing. 

“Ace-“ he moaned, he nibbled on his ears, enjoyed every bit of the young body beneath him. Ace had his hands in his hear, stroking, calming him and exciting him at the same time. Their lips met and met again, tasting, exploring, feeling, stroking. 

“Smoker-“ Ace whispered in ear, then licked the shell.

But after some time of calm kissing and soft touches and whispers they both got impatient, they both got caught by that usual fever. Their movements became greedier; they wanted to taste more of each other. They needed skin on skin, friction, closeness. 

In an attempt to get rid of Ace’s shirt they rolled of the couch and landed with a heavy thumb on the floor. Ace laughed and even Smoker grinned, when he finally pulled Ace’s shirt over his head. He got rid of his clothes too and then he was all over Ace again, there was more skin to kiss, more places to explore. Ace moaned beneath him, their crotches ground together, his erection was rubbing against the telltale bulge in Ace’s pants – why the fuck had Ace still his pants on? They had to go. 

He got rid of the constricting material and then their erections were pressed together, trapped between their bodies. 

“Ahh… Fuck!” Ace mumbled into his ear. He took this as a sigh to create more friction. They rolled around on the ground, mouths locked again, hands roaming over the others body, feeling the hard muscles, feeling the warmth of the other. 

Smoker grabbed with his hand between their sweaty bodies and got hold of both their erections in his hand, fuck, that felt fucking good, he stroked them in a somewhat controlled rhythm – and fuck, this felt good, Ace cock pressed against his – 

“Ahh!”

“Fuck-“ 

“I’m about to came if you keep going like this-“

“Yeah-“ Fuck, he was close too, he needed this, he needed this simple orgasm, he needed to taste Ace. He found Ace’s lips again, their tongues danced with each other, and then he increased the speed of his strokes and that was it – fuck – 

“Smoker-“ Ace moaned and then the orgasm took his toll, they both bit down on the other’s lips, their hips ground together, their muscles clenched and both came over their bellies.

When Smoker came down from his orgasm he rolled of Ace and just lay on his back, breathing heavy. Damn. That had been exactly what he had craved. He watched Ace roll over on his side. He looked pretty exhausted too. Ace looked at him half lidded eyes and grinned lazily. 

“Hey” he said.

“Hey” Smoker answered.

“Feeling better?”

“Not yet. First I need to make you come at least three times more this night.”

“Is this an offer?”

“It’s a promise” Smoker grinned. He got up and scooped Ace up from the floor. He carried him to his bedroom and dumped him on his bed. Ace chuckled the whole time. 

He grabbed some lube from his nightstand and was all over Ace again. They kissed and the somehow Smoker ended up with his back on the bed and Ace between his legs, taking his cock in his mouth. 

“Ahh-“

Ace grinned around his cock when he couldn’t control the sounds anymore he made. He was fully erect again by now. Ace sucked his cock like it was the sweetest and most delicious lollipop that ever had been in his mouth – fuck, he did it again, that thing with his tongue, fuck – he felt the pressure coil in his lower belly again, his stomach muscles clenches in anticipation in what was about to come, and then Ace deep throated him, fuck – 

He tried to get some control back, but he failed, he was at Ace’s mercy right now, all he could do was lie back and enjoy the sight of that raven haired head bobbing up and down between his legs, of that fucking arousing sight of his swollen cock sliding in and out of Ace’s hot mouth.

“Fuck, Ace-“

Ace heard his desperate moans and increased his efforts. Smoker couldn’t control his hips any longer and they were pumping up and down, meeting Ace’s mouth, thrusting deeper into his throat. The tightness, the warmth – it was almost as intense as if he would be claiming Ace’s ass. Just the thought of pumping in and out of Ace’s tight hole – fuck, think about something else, or you’re about to come right now – suddenly Ace softly bit down on his cock.

That was it.

“ACE!” he shouted and spilled his seed into his mouth. Fuck, Ace still sucked on his member, swallowing every single drop of cum he had to give. When his cock softened a bit Ace let him slip from his mouth.

Smoker panted heavy. Fuck. Each time he was surprised how well Ace sucked cock. He felt completely drained – drained in a good way – but he knew that he only needed a few minutes to get him back up. With Ace he always only needed a few minutes. He still was on his back and watched Ace with lazy eyes. 

Ace had somehow gotten hold of the bottle with lube and squeezed a huge amount of it into his palm. Then he coated his cock and stroked his neglected member right before Smoker’s eyes. Mesmerized he watched Ace’s skinny fingers (skinny compared to his) on his swollen cock. He watched how he traced the veins and how he played with the small slit on the head of his dick. Then his hand wandered lower and lower. First his balls were massaged and then the area between his balls and his hole. Smoker watched with fascination how those fingers crept closer and closer to Ace’s hole. He felt his own cock come back to life – that sight in front of him, so shamelessly on display, was enough to make him hard again.

Finally those fingers reached the puckered entrance and probed carefully at it. Then the first finger vanished inside. Ace moaned and moved the finger in and out, carefully stretching him.

Smoker moaned too. That was too hot. He wanted to take those fingers away and replace them with his own hand – better, with his own cock, but the sight was too alluring and he could do nothing but watch and stroke his own cock back to life.

Ace added another finger. His face showed how much he enjoyed the attention he was giving himself, and how much he ached for more.

Smoker was glad to give it to him. Before Ace could add a third finger he grabbed Ace’s arms and pinned him with his weight down on the bed. Taken by surprise, Ace allowed it. Smoker gave him one quick kiss on his mouth, and then he positioned himself and thrust into Ace.

Both groaned at the sensation.

Fuck, Ace was so fucking tight.

He still couldn’t comprehend how right it felt to be inside Ace, how much he craved this overwhelming sensation, how much pleasure he got from this simple but complicated act. 

Ace moaned beneath him, his hands dug into his shoulders, but he didn’t feel pain, he only felt what was Ace feeling too, the closeness, he wanted more, he needed Ace closer, he demanded more friction, more force, more sensation from Ace, and that was exactly what he got. 

He pumped in an out of Ace, both their bodies slick with sweat, grunting, biting, fuck, that did hurt, but damn, that was good-

“Is that all you got, Smokie?” Ace moaned between small bites and licks while he tried to hold onto Smoker. 

Smoker laughed harshly into Ace’s shoulder and bit down on the creamy flesh as an answer. Then he stilled above Ace – fuck, that was against his instinct, everything inside him screamed that he should move, take more of Ace, take him deeper, fucking move – but Smoker kept completely still, disobeying every nerve in his body that told him to fucking move already! He just loved to tease Ace.

“Smoker!” Ace panted in his ear and scratched with his nails over his back, supporting his angry words. “Fucking move! DON’T FUCKING STOP!”

But Smoker only let out a strained chuckle and turned his head, so he could stare right into Ace’s dark eyes. And he finally found what he had been searching for in those deep glittering eyes. They stared at each other, lost in the other’s eyes, and suddenly there were no more words needed, they only panted heavy, calm, oh, so completely calm.

Finally Smoker lowered his gaze down on Ace’s pink swollen lips and they both met in the middle for a kiss, and there had never been a sweeter kiss, and when their lips connected, their bodies reconnected with all the force that slept in them, fuck, Ace was so tight, so hot, more-

“Smoker-“ Ace moaned in his ear, and this time it was a moan of longing, of sensual pleasure.

He heard his name whispered from those beautiful lips and he understood: He reached down between their grinding torsos and found Ace’s weeping cock, it was slick from lube and sweat and precum and fuck, Ace’s dick was slippery but hard and hot and-

“AHHH!” 

Smoker grinned, he knew Ace would come in only a matter of seconds, but shit, he was close too, all the pressure, the tightness, the heat, Ace-

“SMOKER!” Ace shouted and he felt how Ace’s insides clenched down on him and that was it, he couldn’t hold out any second longer, he came and he didn’t know what words he shouted on the highest peaks of his pleasure, but fuck, his brain blacked out-

.

He came back to his senses and realized that he was on top of Ace, probably suffocating him with his heavy body. He rolled of Ace and just lay on his back, panting. Fuck, that had been intense. But shit, who was he kidding? Each time with that brat was better than before, each time he felt like his orgasms lasted longer, like the pleasure was better, more fulfilling.

Hot fingertips traced some lines on his abandon. He turned his head and found a smiling Ace next to him, drawing lazy circles on his chest.

He smiled back. For some reason Ace mad him simply happy. 

Ace sat up and smirked down on him. 

“What’s so funny, brat?”

“Well, officer Smoker, I think you still owe me an orgasm, if I recall you boasted that you’d make me cum – SMOKER!”

He had just caught Ace by surprise; he had snatched up his arms and had Ace thrown around on his back. Now he was the one grinning down on Ace. 

“Well, Mr. Portgas, I always keep my promises.” Then he kissed Ace again, and after some lazy kisses his mouth found Ace’s slowly reawakening cock and he took him in his mouth and Ace moaned and trashed and he knew that this was heaven.

.

Some hours later Smoker couldn’t lift a finger anymore and he was sure that Ace was feeling the same. This was pure exhausted bliss. With his last willpower he raised his arm and snatched the blanket from the floor. He covered both their worn out bodies with it and let sweet sleep lull over him. Before he passed out completely he felt how Ace turned around and snuggled up to his chest. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Ace woke up and he was warm. Really warm, kinda the perfect warmth for him to be in, but damn, he needed to go to the bathroom right now, otherwise he was sure his bladder was about to burst. So he uncoiled himself from Smoker’s heavy arms and got up. Fuck, he was sore all over. Faint sunlight shone through the bedroom windows and showed him the way to the bathroom through a labyrinth of discarded clothes, some cushions and what the fuck did they do last night with those books? Several pages were ripped out and were lying around.

He smirked. The chaos in the room did explain his soreness – in some way. He remembered Smoker doing him on the floor, and he had to hold on onto something, apparently this poor novel was the closest thing he could grasp, it must’ve fallen down from Smoker’s nightstand, together with the small lamp that lay broken on the ground. 

He finally reached the bathroom and took care of his matters concerning his bladder. He washed his hands and splashed some water in his face. He looked rested, but shit, there were a lot of love marks all over his body. Smoker probably looked similar, but what did they really mean? Love marks? Come on, they didn’t make love. They fucked. A lot.

Maybe last night had been different, but he knew that he couldn’t expect anything from Smoker. He seemed determined to keep him away. Well, now he finally understood why, but it didn’t really change anything, did it? Smoker would still try to push him away, to keep him out. 

And he shouldn’t forget – he was Firefist after all. He should just leave, without a goodbye, just like Smoker had left him every single morning at the hotel.

But when he walked back into Smoker’s bedroom he saw Smoker all spread out on the bed, limps hanging loose, his muscled chest heaving and sinking with every calm breath. He looked so peaceful right now. 

Peaceful because I’ve been there for him. 

He would’ve never guessed that Smoker was so hurt on the inside. So many scars on his soul. So many burdens he had on his back, and probably the only person who had helped him go through with everything had been murdered by the very same gang that had murdered his parents once. 

And he didn’t break from all this shit. He admired how strong Smoker was, physically and emotionally. Lesser people would’ve broken from all this shit he had to deal with.

He watched Smoker sleep and he felt a certain tenderness leaking in his heart. And damn, that bed looked really really inviting.

Fuck it, he just climbed back on the mattress and tried to put his body back where it had been: Right in Smoker’s arms.

Mmh, he liked Smoker’s smell. Then he felt Smoker stir beneath him. Fuck, he was waking up. That most likely meant that he would get thrown out of his house in like five minutes. Great.

“Hey” murmured a sleepy sounding Smoker.

Ace twisted his head so he could look into Smoker’s face. Smoker looked relaxed. Yeah, and maybe a little sleepy.

“Hey” he said, a little anxious.

But Smoker didn’t say anything else. He just pulled Ace a bit closer so his head was tucked away under his chin. This was nice. He felt how Smoker’s arms tightened around him.

They must’ve stayed like this for another hour, just enjoying the other man’s warmth. But then Ace’s stomach started to growl rather loud and disturbed the peaceful silence.

Smoker chuckled. “I guess it’s time for breakfast.”

Ace totally agreed. So they got up and after a quick shower Ace followed Smoker into his kitchen, sat down on a barstool and watched Smoker make some pancakes. Without his shirt on. Was there something better in life than watch your lover make you some pancakes without his shirt on? Probably not.

“Here” Smoker grumbled and served him his first stack of yummy looking pancakes. He munched through them and demanded seconds. Smoker just sighed and made him another stack. While he was munching through his second stack, Smoker sat down across from him and ate his own pancake.

“So you’re not kicking me out of the house this morning?” Ace asked. 

Smoker sighed again. “Well, shit. I guess I have to apologize. I tried… I tried to keep you away, you know. I try to not get attached to someone anymore. You know my reasons, though.”

“So… you don’t want an attachment, right?”

Smoker laughed. “It’s too late for this, don’t you think? I did try, in the beginning. I tried to be as rude as possible, as rough as possible, too.”

“I didn’t mind the roughness, though.”

Smoker chuckled again. “I realized that. But still, I thought when I would just leave you without any goodbyes, you’d get tired of me, or you thought that I’m a heartless bastard or whatever… but shit, apparently it didn’t work.”

“Yeah. I always came back to you.”

“And I was the one who texted you in the first place.”

“So… where are we right now? What is this, Smoker?”

“I don’t know. I’d say you’re my lover. I still barely know you.”

“I barely know you too. You told me about your childhood, but I don’t even know your favorite foods.”

Smoker took another bite of pancake and smirked when he noticed that Ace started eating from his plate - there was not even a crumb left on Ace’s. “Favorite food? That’s easy. I like pretty much everything. I guess I favor smoked fish. You?”

“I like meat. Lots of meat. And I don’t mind all the other food out there, either!”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.”

“Favorite Color?”

“Grey”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me. Mine is red.”

“What’s your job?” Smoker asked. Damn, he didn’t really want to lie to Smoker, but he could tell him the truth, well, part of the truth. 

“I’m a shipwright.”

“Sounds interesting”

“Yeah, it keeps me busy. My hours are flexible, though. Favorite song?”

“Don’t really have one, I guess I like jazz or blues”

“Hmm, I guess my favorite song is Burning Down the house, you know, The Used-“ Ace tried to distract Smoker with some talking while he carefully tried to steal a huge chunk of Smoker’s last pancake.

“I wouldn’t do it.” Smoker growled.

“Do what?” 

“Or else you’d have my fork in your hand.”

Ace grinned: “Try it!” He grabbed Smoker’s last pancake and ran away, laughing. But to his disappointment Smoker didn’t chase after him to wrestle the last pancake from him. He heard him only curse: “Motherfucking brat! You ain’t getting no more food-“ Ace laughed and munched happily on his pancake. 

When he came back in the kitchen Smoker was already making some more pancakes. “For me?” Ace asked hopefully. 

“No!” 

He sat down and sulked, but then Smoker put another stack of pancakes right in front of his face. Then he heard Smoker curse: “Shit.”

“What is it?”

“I have to go to work”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. My hours aren’t really flexible. Come on brat, eat up.”

Ace hurried up to shove the remaining contents of his plate down his throat and finally found his keys somewhere on the ground in Smoker’s bedroom. They left the house together and when Smoker locked the door behind them, he asked: “Are you coming back tonight?”

“You want me to?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I’ll be here.” 

And then, Ace couldn’t believe his luck, Smoker kissed him on his lips, right out in public, in front of his house, for everybody to see. 

“Later, brat.” Smoker got in his car and rode off. 

 

 

It was around seven pm when Ace decided to stop working in the shipyard and to pay Smoker a visit instead. He rode over to his house and wanted to knock on the door, but almost in the same moment Smoker opened the door himself and wanted to leave.

“Oi! Where are you going?” Ace protested. 

“Shit. Just gotta call. Some fire downtown, I need to go. I was about to text you-“

“Shit-“

“Yeah, you know, you can probably stay here if you want, I don’t think it’ll take long.” 

Ace thought about it for a moment. Well, he was hungry. He could raid his fridge until Smokie was back from work. And then they could have some sweet sex with Smoker all smelling smokey from the fire downtown. “I guess I’ll stay.”

Smoker shot him a quick grin, then jogged to his beat up car and rode off. 

Ace shrugged and went inside. He had imagined this night slightly different so far, but he wasn’t too disappointed. He was hungry after all. He got comfortable in Smoker’s kitchen and tried to cook some meat, which turned out fine, only Smoker’s kitchen looked like a hurricane stopped by. He shrugged – that’s what you get when you let me use your kitchen!

But even after he ate, and he practically ate every bit of food in Smoker’s fridge, there was no sign of Smoker coming back anytime soon, and it was already past ten.

He decided to do a quick living room work out, and after some hundred pushups and some weight lifting (he had found some weights laying around) he was actually bored. So he thought a quick nap in Smoker’s bed wouldn’t hurt. The bedroom looked still pretty messy, but he didn’t care. All he saw was Smoker’s huge fluffy bed looking pretty damn inviting.

He took off his shoes and his shirt and let him sink into the soft cushions. He yawned and them he fell asleep.

 

 

His phone rang and disturbed his wonderful and refreshing slumber. Fuck you, you shitty piece of phone, I ain’t answering you. But his phone wouldn’t stop ringing. Shit. Maybe it was something important. Ace groaned and tried to find his phone somewhere in his pants and it wasn’t there – what the fuck, where was his phone, could you please stop ringing, you annoying piece of shit phone? Oh, there it was, in his left shoe on the floor.

How on hell did his phone get there? He reached for it and checked the caller ID. Smoker. Then he noticed the time he was calling: 4:56am. Really, Smoker, really?

“Yeah?” he mumbled into the receiver. 

“Ace?”

“Who else?” He was in a pretty shitty mood right now.

“Well, I ain’t coming home tonight-“

“No shit.”

“Yeah. Just wanted to let you know. Gotta go now. Bye.” Then the call was ended.

Ace was too tired to be really mad, but at the same time he didn’t feel like sleeping in Smoker’s bed any longer. He got up, found his shirt on the floor, and put on his shoes. Maybe there was still something going on at the Arabasta, or Luffy and the others could be coming home from the night shift, yeah, that sounded good, he didn’t really hang out with Luffy and the others in quite some time.

So he left Smoker’s house and roared with his bike trough the sleeping Grand Line City. When he arrived at the Galleya shipyard he saw that there was still light burning inside their apartment complex. He got of his bike and entered the living room. He met Zoro sitting at the bar, drinking.

“Hey Zoro, bro, still up?”

“Yeah. We just came back from the night shift.” Zoro poured a glass for Ace and he gladly took it. Damn, some liquor was exactly what he needed right now. 

“Why ain’t you working any night shifts lately?” Zoro wanted to know.

Ace sat down across from him and looked at Zoro. Damn, he looked drained. Drained and tired.

“Why ain’t you sleeping lately?” Ace responded.

Zoro laughed a short, unhumorous laugh. “Don’t really know, Ace, I don’t really know. I guess I feel kinda lonely.”

“Lonely? Come on Zoro, you know that you can always come and crawl into my bed-“ But even when he said those words he noticed that they sounded hollow and not even funny at all. He sighed and emptied the glass in front of him. Zoro gave them both a refill. 

“I met someone...couple weeks ago… and I’m still thinking about him.” Zoro started. “Pretty pathetic, right?” 

“Yeah… well… I met someone too. We do have sex. But I don’t know. I want more. He wants more. It’s still complicated.”

“Doesn’t sound like it, though.”

“Yeah” he laughed, “probably not.”

They both emptied their drinks in silence. When Ace got up to go upstairs he said to Zoro: “Hey, if you see Shanks around sometime soon, tell him I’ll work the night shift tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Night, Zoro.”

“Night, Ace. You know, you can always set his car on fire?”

He laughed: “Yeah, I can always do that.” Then he went upstairs in his room and to his disappointment Luffy wasn’t there, shit, he’d hoped he had at least his brother to keep him some company during some hours of sleep. But their bed looked like nobody had slept there in a long time. He sighed. Maybe if he started working with Shanks some more he’d get his mind of Smoker and his sad story. Shit. His hatred for that fucker Blackbeard had multiplied. 

He took off his clothes and fell in his bed, damn, he was still pretty tired and the liquor did the rest for him. He drifted off into black, emotionless sleep.

 

 

BANG.

What the fuck? Ace groaned and opened his eyes. Sunlight disturbed his sight and he couldn’t make out a thing at first. “What the fuck?”

“Hey Ace! You’re awake!” Luffy’s cheerful voice penetrated his sleepy brain.

“Hey Lu, what’s up?” he yawned. Then he noticed that the noise that awoke him in the first place probably came from the huge cupboard that just crashed down. 

“What the fuck, Lu?”

“I’m taking down that cupboard.”

“Yeah, I can see that, but why?”

“I’m moving out!”

“You’re…wait, WHAT?”

“I’m moving out!”

“Yeah, Luffy, wait, I heard you alright. Give me a moment, please.” Ace yawned and climbed out of his bed. One quick glimpse on the clock told him that it was almost four in the afternoon. He had slept like twelve hours, again. Wait, Luffy just told him that he’s moving out. What the ever living fuck?

“Why? Did you pull some shit and get thrown out of the Galleya-Company?” Fuck, if Luffy would leave, he’d leave too, but damn, he liked it here-

“Haha, no, of course not!” Luffy grinned.

Ace released a breath he didn’t knew he had been holding. Thank god. “But why are you moving out?”

“Nah, I just moving out of your room!”

Ace was slightly offended. “Don’t you like me anymore-“ But then a cry disturbed their conversation.

“Luffy! Where are you? Help me carry this upstairs, it’s heavy!”

“Lu, who is this?” 

Luffy just grinned. “That’s Nami.”

“Nami.”

“Yeah! I’m moving in a room with Nami, she didn’t wanna move in with me and you, so I have to move out into that extra room-“

“LUFFY!” said Nami appeared in the doorway and started yelling at his little brother. “You little ignorant shit, I told you to move my stuff upstairs!” 

Well, she seemed like a nice person, apart from her character, Ace thought. She was a pretty girl, though, really pretty.

“So you’re the girl who’s stealing my little bro from me?” he asked her.

Nami’s face softened somewhat. “You must be Ace. I heard a lot about you.”

“Yeah, and you’re Nami. Can’t say the same ‘bout you, didn’t know that you existed until right now.”

“Luffy! You didn’t tell your brother that I’m your girlfriend? Am I not important, or what?”

“Well, I didn’t really see him the last week-“

“You two live together-“

“But Nami-“

Ace laughed silently and sneaked out of his room. Nami looked like the kind of girl that could keep his brother under control. He got into the kitchen and found Chopper, who was eating some cotton candy. He talked him into making some food for him. He wasn’t allowed near the stove anymore since there had been numerous incidents where the kitchen accidently caught on fire. If no one was around of course he used the stove, but with Chopper nearby, that little fluff ball, he should stay away from the kitchen.

After he had consumed his food he checked in with Shanks that he’d work the night shift tonight with him. Now he had a couple of hours where he had nothing to do, Luffy was still busy with Nami, and the other Galleya workers were actually doing real work in the yard or were nowhere around. 

He checked the time. 5:30 pm. Still some time left to pay Smoker a quick visit…

He got on his bike and roared off to Smoker’s house. 

When he arrived he was disappointed to see that Smoker’s car wasn’t in the driveway. Shit. He still parked his bike and got his phone out; maybe he could pay him a quick visit at the station, that would be fun, when Smoker pulled in the driveway.

Said cop got out of his car, and damn, he looked downright shitty. 

“Hey Ace.” Smoker said and just walked straight to the door, without paying him any more attention. Fine, Ace thought, Smoker did look like he didn’t sleep in forever, or eat. He followed Smoker inside and the moment the door was closed behind them Smoker attacked him. 

He was thrown against the door, the doorknob pressed kinda uncomfortable into his back, but fuck the door knob, Smokers mouth was on his, his lips, shit, he forgot how sweet and powerful and overwhelming Smoker could kiss, fuck-

Ace sucked in a much needed breath, fuck, Smoker was trailing kisses down his neck, leaving marks – FUCK – he had just bitten down on that oversensitive spot right there – damn! He panted loud by now, shit, and Smoker still behaved like a starved animal, fuck, Smoker was a starved animal, but so was he.

He let Smoker rip his shirt open and let him kiss his collarbone, damn, why was Smoker so huge? He was everywhere, his hands roamed over his back, ahh, he surrendered, went limp in Smoker’s arms, Smoker growled and kissed him on his mouth again, their tongues met and Ace played the submissive part, he let Smoker take over, Smoker explored, and tasted, damn, Smoker tasted like smoke, like musk, like pure bliss; Ace thought he could actually taste Smoker’s euphoria on his tongue.

But then Smoker got more aggressive. He pushed Ace harder, his back connected roughly with the door again, but he still didn’t fight back, his body was still limp in Smoker’s arms. Smoker’s kisses became even more aggressive, even more urgent, but Ace returned them slowly, almost lazily. Smoker kissed him more fevered, but the more raw need he felt come from Smoker, the more he didn’t do anything. 

Smoker now got downright angry with him, he snarled something and shook him and never stopped with those kisses – FUCK – Smoker just connected their hips, ahh, more-

But he kept his moans under control. Finally Smoker let go off him and looked at him with confusion and disappointment in his eyes. That was the moment he had waited for. He grinned, then suddenly brought his arms up and pushed Smoker over on his back.

“What the fuck-“

Ace sat on his crotch and rolled his hips over Smoker’s erection. “Who’s in control now?” 

Smoker laughed and then a moan escaped his lips. Ace bent down and finally kissed Smoker back like he longed to do, with all his desire, all his desperation for more. 

He sat on top of Smoker and surprisingly Smoker let him have all the control he wanted, Smoker played the submissive part, he set the pace, he left marks on Smoker’s skin, why did he taste so good? Like salt and smoke and like the man he was – 

Fuck, Smoker rolled his hips too, their still clothed erections met each other, they rubbed together, shit, if they wouldn’t stop this, he was about to come in his pants, oh, why did Smoker still wear a shirt? 

He ribbed Smoker’s shirt off like Smoker had done with his and then their naked torso’s were pressed together, skin on skin, fuck, Smoker was so warm. 

Smoker’s hands were on his ass, damn, he wanted him, he wanted him right now! 

Hurriedly he fumbled with his fly, shit, why wouldn’t his pants open like he wanted, maybe he was too distracted by those hot kisses, by those hand that kneaded his ass, fuck, do that again, do that again – 

Yes, his fly was open, he tried to wiggle out of his pants and that created even more friction between their erections, fuck, more-

Smoker simply pushed him with one hand off him. With a thud he landed on the cold hard wood floor.

“What the fuck, Smokey-“

“Damn brat, take your pants off without making me come in mine!”

Ace laughed. He finally managed to take his pants off and watched Smoker with hungry eyes to get rid of his. Then Smoker stood up and went into his bedroom. He chased after him and when he came into the bedroom he didn’t see Smoker anymore. What the fuck? Where was Smoker-

He couldn’t finish his thoughts because Smoker had sneaked out from behind the door and had pushed him on the bed, Smoker right on top of him.

“Two can play this game” Smoker whispered into his ear. Ace grinned. He liked this playful side of Smoker, he definitely liked it. He withered his body beneath Smoker’s and whispered back: “You’re gonna ease that strain, or what?”

Smoker chuckled and kissed him, oh those sweet kisses – 

He felt skilled fingers probing at his entrance, finally they were coming down to business, ah, fuck, he just entered one huge lubed finger, damn, Smoker’s fingers were probably twice the girth as his own – ahh, fuck! 

“Do that again, yeah, right there, fuck, Smoker!”

Fuck, Smoker had just found his bundle of nerve endings deep down inside him, and fuck, Smoker didn’t seem to let go of it anytime soon, fuck, he was about to come just from that sensation of Smoker’s finger rubbing over those nerve endings again and again-

“Smoker, I’m going to come-“

“Serves you right, you impudent brat-“

More, shit, one more stroke and he would be gone, Smoker grabbed his dripping cock with his other hand, stroked his spot again and that was it: “FUCK!”

Ace came all over his stomach and Smoker’s hand. Smoker locked his eyes with his and then he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. Fuck. He got aroused again just by watching Smoker lick his cum from his hand.

“I like your taste”

“Then drink some more” Ace suggested.

Smoker chuckled darkly and used his freshly cleaned hand to insert another finger into Ace. He twitched and Smoker chuckled again. After some short sweet moments of Smoker stretching him he withdrew his fingers, Ace protested, but then Smoker shut his mouth with his own and then he noticed the bottle of lube in Smoker’s hands. With gleaming eyes Ace watched Smoker slick his huge cock with some more lube.

Finally he felt Smoker’s cock press at his entrance. Ace tried to relax and adjust to Smoker’s size. Each time he entered him again, he was slightly surprised how large Smoker was. But then he looked up and watched Smoker’s face who was watching him and his reaction.

He grinned seductively. “Smokey” he moaned, “You know I can take lots more-“

Smoker’s smiled but that expression was quickly washed away by an expression of pure bliss when he seated his cock completely inside.

“FUCK!” “ACE!” They cried out simultaneously and then Smoker started to move. Fuck. The friction, the heat, the building fire in his groin, fuck, Smoker’s body above him, fuck, Smoker’s hands on his legs, spreading them even wider, his deadly thrusts, fuck, his power, ahh, his bundle of nerves, fuck, fuck, fuck!

“More, Smokey, that all you got?” he panted.

Sweat drops appeared on Smoker’s forehead but he grinned and increased the pace. Ace cried out and now it was Smoker who said: “That all you can take, brat?”

Fuck, yes! “Give me more, Smokey, more-“

Smoker leaned down and slashed his mouth over his without slowing his thrusts, damn, his whole body shook under Smoker’s force, fuck, so much fire in his veins, too much fire, he was hot, so hot, and he wanted more, more, more-

And Smoker gave him all he wanted, all he desired, his prostate was hit with every thrust and he was close to coming again, fuck, one more hit on his bundle of nerves, come on Smoker, wrap your hand around my cock, do it, touch me; but Smoker changed the angle and he groaned in frustration, he bit Smoker’s lips to show how displeased he was that he couldn’t come, but shit, Smoker bit back and smirked down on him, that bastard knew exactly what he was doing, fuck-

“Beg for it-“

“Never-“ Ace answered and rolled his hips to meat Smoker’s thrusts. Fuck, and there it was, Smoker hit his nerves again, fuck-

Smoker grinned and put his hand on his cock, damn, he needed it, let me come – but SHIT! Smoker squeezed the base of his cock, he panted, he protested, he screamed, he felt the urge to beg, shit, shit, shit-

“You like that?” Smoker panted, but his body was sweat covered, his muscled clenched and unclenched, the grip on his cock was deadly, but Smoker’s other hand on his hip was trembling, he heard the wonderful strain in his voice.

But still, Smoker kept on pumping his rock hard cock in and out of him, making him shiver and shake beneath him, making him scream and shout. 

“Fuck, Smoker, do something-“ 

“Ace, you’ll be the death of me-“

And then Smoker bent down again, their lips met, Smoker let go of his cock and thrust one last time with all his force into Ace, both moaned into each other’s mouth and bit down, there was blood, there was fire, fuck, his orgasm took on forever, he blacked out, he came back to his senses, there was Smoker, fuck, Smoker above him, pumping in and out, riding his orgasm, feeling, so much feeling, so much, too much…

He needed a couple minutes to come down from his pleasure high. Smoker lay heavy on top of him and panted into his ear. After a few sweet seconds Smoker rolled down from Ace’s body. They both lay on their backs, panting, trying to come down.

After a while of peaceful breathing Smoker turned his head and looked at Ace: “Thanks… I… I guess I needed this.”

“You’re most welcome. You do a look a lot better than when you walked in.” Smoker’s body was flushed, there was a slight smile on his lips and his eyes sparkled again.

“Yeah. I had a shitty day.”

“You never came home, right?”

“No. When I got called to that fire downtown I thought it was just another prank from Firefist, looked liked it at first, but upon closer inspection it was gang-related, there was a trace that practically screamed Blackbeards… I tried to find more, but it was all ashes, all burnt bodies, wasn’t a nice sight… yeah, that was fucked up, and moments later I get a call that the ‘Baratie’ is on fire, you now the fancy restaurant downtown… You know, restaurants burn down quite often, I mean they work with open fire, and shit, many restaurants don’t run well in this economy, so the first thought is often insurance fraud… But this time it was different, it was another gang-related fire, two in one night!” 

“Shit”

“Yeah… I knew the owner, his name was Zeff, from the good old days… he didn’t make it, smoke poisoning…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, me too. Hardest part was to lie to that kid.”

“Which kid?”

“The adoptive son of Zeff. He used to work in that restaurant, was supposed to inherit it one day… yeah, I needed to question him all day long to find out if he knew anything about Zeff’s past and the gang he had been involved with… That kid had no clue… I didn’t tell him that Zeff didn’t make it, otherwise the kid couldn’t be in the state to be questioned…yeah, and when I finally told him… He didn’t take it well that Zeff died, I’m kinda worried…”

“Come on, let’s get some food.” Ace tried to distract Smoker from his dark thoughts.

“Food?” 

“Yeah, it makes everything better!” 

Smoker chuckled and Ace was glad that there was some humor back in those brown eyes, since the strain he had seen earlier had slowly crept back into Smoker’s eyes.

Ace grabbed his pants and his boots and went into the kitchen. He made some sandwiches with which was left in Smoker’s fridge (which wasn’t a lot). Smoker came from the bedroom moments later; he had put some fresh boxers on, too.

Damn, Ace stopped for a moment whatever insignificant shit he was doing and only stared at Smoker’s magnificent body. Fuck, he looked really good, so masculine, so powerful, so muscular…

“You’re drooling” Smoker commented dryly. 

Ace chuckled and handed Smoker a sandwich. 

“Thanks, brat.” 

They munched their sandwiches in a comfortable silence. Ace admired Smoker’s almost naked body secretly while he happily got some nutrition into his system. 

When they were done Smoker asked: “You’re coming back to bed?”

Ace shook his head. “Gotta work tonight.”

“Really? I thought you were a shipwright, don’t you have like normal hours?”

“Well, there’s this ship and it’s not done yet…” Fuck, Ace hated lying to Smoker, but it was almost 9:30pm, and the night shift started around ten.

Smoker looked kinda disappointed and for a moment he was tempted to crawl back to bed with him, but he had slept the whole day and he was full of energy right now. He wanted to burn something down, and shit, Smoker wouldn’t appreciate it if he’d accidently set his bed on fire.

“Tomorrow night?” Smoker asked.

“Yeah, I’ll text you.”

Ace walked to the door and grinned when Smoker followed him and kissed him goodbye. He was already out the door when Smoker asked: “Hey, what’s with your shirt?”

“Don’t need it, you can keep it!”

“Crazy brat”

But Smoker stayed in the doorway and watched him roar off with his bike – shirtless.


	8. Chapter 8

Supposedly there was another huge asshole next to Blackbeard out there, and his name was Don Motherfucking Krieg. Zoro’s new boyfriend, apparently the man he had been so depressed about, was the adopted son of Zeff, owner of the Baratie.

Yeah, exactly the restaurant that had burned down. That motherfucker Krieg had some old grudge against Zeff, so he decided about twenty years later to pay it back. Mean motherfucker. 

Sanji, Zeff’s adoptive son, seemed to take it rather well, but Ace suspected that Zoro was pretty fucking awesome at consoling him. The best news of this whole deal were that Sanji was going to be their new cook at the Galleya-Company, since his food tasted fucking awesome.

Tonight they wanted to raid Don Krieg’s hideout and show him what it meant to kill an old friend of the Galleya-Company. And of course Ace had his own personal reason to kick Krieg’s ass: His retarded dabbler-fire had been the reason why Smoker couldn’t come home the other night! Why didn’t Krieg just shoot Zeff in the head? Then it would’ve been the homicide department that had to deal with that shit, and not Smoker’s department. Because of Krieg he missed out on a wonderful long night of endless sex. 

And Ace knew deep down inside that there weren’t many nights left. After all he was a criminal. His alter ego Firefist was wanted all over the country. And Smoker was a cop. A bloody cop who hated gangs – understandable, if you know what happened to his family.

All the Galleya workers were standing in the yard and were getting ready for the raid. Even Eisberg was accompanying them. They were going with three black SUVs; Eisberg, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy in one; Khoza, Franky, Usopp and Chopper in the other one; and he was supposed to go with Rob Lucci, Kidd and Shanks in the last SUV. 

His group was the deadliest group, and they knew it. Their faces were shadowed and they all knew that they would lead the main attack on Krieg’s hideout – but they were all looking forward to the raid for their own twisted reasons. Rob Lucci, usually a cold bastard without any noticeable emotions, even showed a small smile. His funny pigeon flew around happily. Kidd didn’t smile, not yet. But he would start to smile, as soon as he was coated in the blood of his enemies. Then he would smile, and his red lips would get redder and redder with every kill he made.

But who was he kidding; he looked forward to the raid too. He didn’t really set something on fire in a long time. He quickly checked if he got everything he needed: Yeah, three lighters in the front pocket of his hoodie, another pair of lighters in his pants, matches in his hoodie, matches in his pants, a gun in his leather jacket, more matches, more lighters, a full gas can in his right hand, more gas cans in the back of their SUV.

“I’m ready.” he announced.

Kidd, Lucci and Shanks nodded. 

Khoza, Chopper and Franky nodded too. They were their backup, medical backup in Chopper’s case; Usopp was backup in the case of bombs that needed to get deactivated and a sharp shooter was always needed to protect their SUV’s; Franky was needed for example to build an extra pair of stairs or to open a window without any sound; and Khoza was a fighter, someone who’d go into a burning building to save his friends without even hesitating half a second.

Sanji and Eisberg were supposed to stay in the car. 

And Zoro and Luffy, yeah, they were as deadly as the others. 

They all nodded to each other, then Shanks pulled the hood of his black hoodie over his head and that was their sign. They all covered their mouths and noses with black bandanas and pulled black hoods over their heads. They got in their cars and rode off.

After a twenty minute ride through Grand Line City at night they arrived at some run-down office building in the Sabondy area. They parked their cars in a respectable distance and the backup checked their surroundings. After they gave the signal it was time for their group to start the attack. Luffy and Zoro would join only seconds later.

Kidd and Luffy took the front entrance, Rob Lucci climbed the fire escape stairs like a cat, so he could attack from above; and Zoro, Shanks and he sneaked around the building to take them out from the back. 

They found the back entrance locked, of course, but Zoro cut the lock and then they were inside. Zoro and Shanks started running, searching for people to cut down, but he stayed behind, silently spilling gas everywhere where it mattered.

Then the shouting started. 

He used his gun to break one of the windows, shit, there was someone lurking in the shadows, click, bang, dead. More gas below the window. Fire needs air to breath. 

Next room, no one there, there was paper, a lot of paper, must be an office. Same game. Broken window, gas over the paper. 

Then the screaming started. Kidd and Lucci liked to make their victims scream.

There were stairs. Next floor. Same game.

BANG.

Shit, motherfucking shit where did that shot come from? He jumped on the ground, tried not to move. He was hit, his leg, but it was only a superficial wound. Lucky boy.

BANG.

He didn’t get hit this time, but he knew the direction the shot came from. He had been there, only minutes ago, pouring some gas. 

He threw a lighter in the direction of the shooter with so much force that the lighter exploded on the ground, directly in a puddle of gas. 

BOOM.

His attacker screamed. He smiled, fire, beautiful fire. But now the fire spread. He got to hurry the hell up. He ran down the rest of the stairs, he met Kidd who was doing some knife work-

“Kidd! The third floor is on fire-“

“Got it!”

And then Ace kept on running through hallways, splashing more gas where it was necessary, oh, another set of stairs, down one floor, more gas. He heard some fighting noises, some screaming, shit, was that Lucci down there? Did Lucci just really bite in the larynx of the man? Shit. 

“Rob, third floor is one fire, you got one minute till this one burns-“

“Got it” Lucci was fucking scary with his mouth full of blood. Lucci let the limp body of his victim drop and followed Ace down the next set of stairs. 

Ground floor. 

Zoro was fighting three attackers with swords, blocking various bullets in the process. Luffy fought with a mean looking man in some golden armor. Weird motherfucker. Where was Shanks?

CRASH.

Shit, what just happened? Dust, a lot of dust and smoke, he could make out some small flames – oh, there, that was definitely Kidd’s silhouette, did he just crash through the ceiling? Yeah, he did, oh, and he apparently used some bodies as some cushion to ease his impact on the ground- 

“Where’s Shanks?” he shouted into the chaos. He had spotted everyone, except Shanks.

“Already outside!”

“Then get the hell out here, too!” He just finished pouring the rest of his gas. 

Zoro finished off his contenders, Luffy finished off Krieg and Lucci and Kidd were already on their way outside.

Delighted that they all made it he got out his matches. He lit one. Oh, such a beautiful small flame was going to wreck so much havoc.

He threw the match and sprinted right behind Luffy and Zoro outside the building. They made it through the door, they kept on running. 

He counted down, more running. The others didn’t stop, either. They knew how a raid like this usually ended.

Three.

The SUVs were in sight.

Two.

Chopper and Usopp jumped anxious up and down, counting them, if everyone made it out.

One.

BOOM!

He smiled and looked back. The base of the Krieg-Gang was completely on fire. What was more beautiful than a fire this size? Nothing - maybe except Smoker without his shirt on.

Chopper did a really quick check up on all them, but they were all fine, really, the wound on his leg had already stopped bleeding; and then they all got hurriedly in their respective SUV’s and drove off. 

Everyone was in a really good mood on the way back to the yard. Lucci and Kidd were actually joking around (some really morbid jokes, though). Even Ace had to laugh about some of them.

They arrived at the yard after a short ride and they all went their way. Kidd went off to the ‘Arabasta’ (“I’d be damned if I don’t fuck some nice ass tonight”) and where Lucci went off Ace didn’t really want to know. He met his brother in the kitchen and joined him in bugging Sanji to make them something to eat. Of course they were successful and they got a delicious midnight snack. 

He dug into his food, tried to finish it before Luffy would steal it. While he shoveled food in his mouth he watched Sanji light up a cigarette. Tonight he looked like someone who just lost his adoptive father. Zoro seemed to notice it too.

“Ok, so where’s my room?” Sanji asked.

“We got a spare bedroom-“ 

“I don’t think so” Ace interrupted him. “I guess Luffy took it, he moved there with Nami, she wasn’t really fond of sleeping in the same bed as me and Luffy; I don’t know why, though. So, since Luffy moved out of my room, I got plenty of space in my bed – Sanji, you can always come and cuddle-“

“He is NOT going to sleep in the same room as you do!” Zoro snarled angry. Oh my, there were the first jealousy issues. He shrugged. He kinda provoked that reaction, did he? And so he made sure that Sanji was going to sleep with Zoro, no matter what. 

And yeah, he definitely had predicted Sanji’s reaction: “WHAT?! Where am I gonna stay? I will not sleep on the couch, NO FUCKING WAY!” 

“Guess it’s my room then” Zoro said, “Come on, Sanji, we’ll figure something out tomorrow.” 

Ace observed how Zoro steered Sanji upstairs to console Sanji in whatever way worked best. He had a pretty fair idea how Zoro did it, though. He grinned. But he didn’t feel like sleeping alone, either. 

He decided to text Smoker that he’d come over. He got out his phone: Two new messages.

Oh, both were from Smoker.

9.56pm: You’re coming over?

11.37pm: Are you alright?

Shit. He checked the time. 1. 42 Am. Well, that wasn’t too late, wasn’t it? He quickly texted Smoker: 

Coming over right now. Will be there in 15

Without waiting for a response he bit Luffy goodbye, who was just busy with eating what he had left on his plate, and jogged outside to his bike. He guessed he could take a shower at Smoker’s place, he was kinda full of ash and there was some gas on his clothes, but he didn’t really care. He wanted to see Smoker. He got on his bike and roared off to Smoker’s house.

 

 

Smoker woke up from his slumber when his phone buzzed next to his ear. Fucking piece of shit phone, he just fell asleep. Sleep – wait, he wasn’t in his bedroom, was he? He sat up and looked around. No, this wasn’t his bedroom. Looked more like his living room. The TV was still running on mute, an almost empty whiskey bottle, a glass and an overflowing ashtray were sitting on his coffee table. 

Yeah, a cigar sounded just right by now. 

He had thought that he and Ace were having a date or something tonight, well, Ace was supposed to come over and he didn’t. He must’ve fallen asleep, waiting for Ace.

Ace. Shit, didn’t his phone just wake him?

One new message.

This better gotta be Ace, telling him some awesome reason why he didn’t come over.

Coming over right now. Will be there in 15

Well, apparently Ace had a slightly different definition than him what tonight meant. He shrugged and refilled his glass and lit a fresh cigar. He relaxed on his couch and enjoyed the taste of his cigar mingled with the expensive liquor. 

He emptied his glass and was almost through his second glass when he heard a knock on the door.

Ace.

He got up and opened the door and there he was, looking good as always. Ace grinned like the cheeky brat he was and he knew when he saw that grin that there were waiting a few rounds of exhausting sex for him. But wait, why was Ace so dirty? 

“Hey Smokie-“ Ace greeted him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“You wanna a glass?” he asked in return. 

But Ace was already past him and on the way to the bathroom. “Damn, I need a shower…” Smoker watched with a slight fascination how Ace tried to get rid of his shoes in the doorway to the bathroom. 

He sat down on the couch again and wanted to finish his glass of liquor, when he heard Ace call from the bathroom: “What are you waiting for? Come on, old grumpy man, join me.”

Smoker sighed. That’s what you got when Ace was your lover. Sex in the shower around two in the morning – not that he was complaining, though.

He got up, discarded his shirt and went into the bathroom. On the floor were all splattered out Ace’s clothes, but he quickly got distracted by Ace’ naked body, leaning against the tiles, water running down on him.

Fuck, he got hard just watching Ace washing his body in slow, sensual movements. He raked his gaze all over Ace’s perfect body, damn, he liked that Ace was so hard, that he could take everything he got, that he was insatiable. Ace made him feel young again, and he needed that, feeling only as old as he really was, fuck, Ace made him more alive, Ace made him complete again.

Ace was watching him with hungry eyes; some strands of his usual messy black hair were hanging in his eyes. He looked like pure seduction. 

He couldn’t help it; he just wanted Ace so fucking much. 

He got rid of his remaining clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was fucking hot, and shit, Ace was even hotter. He closed the glass door of the shower behind him and now they were together in a wet, slippery and restrictive space.

He bent down and kissed Ace, damn, he loved his mouth, tongue found tongue, and everything exploded. He raked his hands over Ace’s body, fuck, his skin was slippery but oh, so soft; he let go of Ace’s mouth for some air, then he couldn’t withstand those cute freckles, he kissed them, his nose, he just loved his face, his black eyes that mirrored all the desire he was feeling. 

“Smoker-“ Ace moaned when he trailed kisses down his neck, nibbled on his earlobe, fuck, it was too tempting – he softly bit down on his earlobe and Ace’s shivered beneath his hands that were still exploring every part of him, caressing his muscled arms, his chest, his butt-

“Ace, I want you so fucking much-“ he whispered into Ace’s ear and those words made Ace tremble, he loved that he could bring Ace to such a reaction with simple words of desire breathed in his ear. He trailed soft bites down his neck, you’re mine, Ace, you’re mine…

He felt how Ace started exploring his body with his hands, with those beautiful skilled fingers, they raked over his arms, they dug deep in them when he bit down a little bit harsher than before, damn, Ace’s throaty moans, his nails leaving red scratch marks on his torso.

He just worshipped Ace so damn much and he could only accept those feelings because he knew that Ace thought the same, he had showed it him each damn time they had been together, even from the very first beginning. 

He got down on his knees in front of Ace, he smiled when he saw the slight surprise in Ace’s eyes, and he ran his hands up Ace’s tights, those wonderful strong legs, he admired him, he placed soft kisses on his tights, there was a superficial wound on his leg, he couldn’t resist, he had to lick it clean, he let his tongue circle it and trail upwards, oh, there was Ace’s knee, and now his tights, just the taste of Ace’s skin, just the sounds Ace made when his mouth was on his skin – 

“Smoker, ahh, fuck, don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop, and don’t you dare to leave me, fuck…” Ace’s voice was barely audible, but he still heard him, and shit, those words touched his heart, fuck, why was there this certain tightness in his chest he hadn’t felt in ages?

His kisses came closer to Ace’s glistening and dripping erection, there was precum mixed with water and huge drops of it leaked down from the tip, Smoker couldn’t withstand, he just had to taste it, and so he tasted the liquid with his tongue, nipped on the tip of Ace’s rock hard cock, why did he taste so damn good? Why did he want Ace so damn much? 

Ace’s hands were grabbing strands of his hair, tugging on them while Ace obviously struggled to remain standing. He put his hands on Ace’s hips and then gave his erection one long lick, Ace buckled beneath his fingers, he trembled, he moaned: “More, Smoker, more, don’t… fuck, don’t you dare stop-“

Oh no, he didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon, this was only the beginning. After some more torturing licks he finally took Ace’s whole erection in his mouth, it twitched beneath his tongue, he chuckled, he let Ace feel the vibrations through his cock when he laughed and Ace’s grip on his hair became a delightful pain. 

“Ahh, Smoker, you’ll never do this to someone else, only me, shit-“

Smoker smirked around Ace’s erection and loosened his throat and started bobbing his head up and down his cock, hollowing his cheeks and creating even more pressure, Ace’s hands in his hair trembled, they caressed his face, they hold his head, tried to steady his movements, tried to gain some leverage back; but Smoker knew that Ace was too far lost in his pleasure, too deep down his throat to stop the fire. 

He increased the pace and Ace stopped breathing incoherent words and only released throaty moans.

A little bit more, Ace’s cock became incredibly hard in his mouth and he knew that Ace was close, damn him, he dug his fingers in Ace’s hips and tried to let Ace’s cock in as far as possible, he choked but what did it matter when he got to hear those sweet cries from Ace? 

Then he let go of Ace’s shaking hips and let Ace thrust into his mouth without restrictions, two more thrusts and Ace’s fingers dug in his scalp like he had dug his fingers a few moments before in his hips.

“SMOKER!” 

Ace came in his mouth, his hot seed spilled on his tongue and down his throat and he couldn’t help it, he felt his own cock twitch as an answer to Ace’s violent orgasm. He drank all Ace could give him and some more, hot water washed down from above them and he carefully let Ace’s still kinda hard cock slip from his mouth. He looked up, met Ace’s dark stare and licked his lips.

Ace pulled him up, back on his feet, using his hair. Hands still buried in his hair, Ace used the grip on his head to pull him close and to slash their mouths together, fuck, Ace could kiss like a god, he let Ace taste what was left of his orgasm, they pressed their hard bodies together, fuck, his erection just got trapped in between their bodies, fuck, the friction, fuck, more-

“Take me, Smokie, fill me, fuck me, feel me…” Ace whispered in his ear and shit, did Ace just bite down on his earlobe, like he did to him earlier? Shit, now it was his turn to moan, he let Ace kiss him all over, he let Ace fondle his erection, FUCK! Ace, yeah, like this, a bit more pressure, fuck, Ace, yeah, stroke me, slick me-

The Ace let go of his erection and disconnected their mouths, he didn’t like that, he wanted Ace’s lips on his, he wanted Ace’s hand on his dick, damn – but then Ace turned around and presented him his backside, shit, he liked how shapely his butt looked, it glistened under the falling water drops, so delicious. 

He went down on his knees again; those round buttocks just looked too inviting. He wanted to taste Ace where it was most private; he wanted to penetrate him with his tongue. He had never done it to someone before, he did never really understand why a man would want to do something, but shit, Ace’s perfect bottom, the hot water, he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to just taste him.

And this was Ace. 

So he licked his lips in anticipation and caught Ace by surprise, judging by the sounds he released, when he gave his entrance an experimental lick. 

Hmm, salty, and it tasted a little bit like sweat. Not bad at all. And fuck, Ace’s reaction was one of the most erotic sights ever. Ace was visibly trembling, his cock was fully erect again and he moaned his name again.

He smirked and explored some more. He trailed his tongue down to Ace’s balls, Ace hissed, hell yes, he liked to get all different kind of reactions from him, he trailed his tongue back up to his entrance, teased the sensitive flesh around it and finally thrust his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. 

Ace’s reaction showed him that he was way past the line where he could control his body any longer. But it wasn’t better for him. Sensual overload. Taste. Warmth. Lust. Want. He coated Ace’s insides with his spit and it was all too much, he felt everything, the hot water coming from above, his straining cock, the warm flesh beneath his hands, the taste on his tongue, the smell in his nose, water in his eyes, or were those tears, lucky tears? The sounds Ace made, those beautiful little sounds which were a sign that Ace was too far gone, his flushed flesh, everything-

He released Ace’s butt from his grip and pulled his tongue out. 

“Next time you do this, fucking warn me, so I can hold on to something-“

Smoker chuckled and kissed Ace’s neck, held him in place with his arms and rubbed his oh so painful cock at Ace’s entrance. Ace bucked his hips backwards and he knew he couldn’t prolong the process any longer, he just had to put it in, fuck, he needed Ace-

There, fuck, tight, so fucking tight, fuck, fuck, fuck-

“Ahh!”

“Ace-“ he murmured and tried to hold on, he nuzzled in his neck and entered him whole, fuck, hot, hot, tight, tight, more, more, tight, fuck-

Rational thoughts left his brain.

Haze.

Wonderful lust clouded haze.

He pulled back out of Ace and then slammed back inside.

Both their bodies shook from the force of his thrust. Fuck, tight, hot-

“Smoker, more, shit-“

But he was too far gone to talk anymore, he withdrew and rammed his cock back inside Ace, he was so tight, shit, he bit down on Ace’s shoulder, Ace threw his head back, he released his shoulder, thrust again and again into that tight heat, oh fuck, and then there was Ace’s mouth covering his, they couldn’t kiss properly, no, their bodies were trembling too much, there was too much lust, too much need, shit, withdraw, slam back inside, fuck, tight, more thrusts-

Ace mouth on his drove him wild, they absorbed each other’s lust through their lips, damn he was close; he reached around Ace’s slippery body and grasped Ace’s erection and pumped it in the rhythm of his thrusts.

Tight.

Lips on lips.

Fire.

Fire in their veins.

They were on fire.

More thrusts, it was still not enough, more, he needed more of Ace, he pulled out, Ace whined in protest, he turned him around, lifted him up, pressed his back against the shower wall, Ace’s legs wrapped around his hips, and he entered Ace again, yeah, this was better, shit, hot, tight – and their chests were pressed together, he could look in Ace’s eyes, in those dark, lust-clouded eyes.

Hid thrusts became more animalistic, more rushed, they were both damn close, Ace’s erection throbbed in between their bodies, and he let his body act on his instincts, he couldn’t stop staring at Ace’s face, his eyes, his beautiful eyes-

Ace screamed and closed his eyes in pure bliss when he came.

He felt his orgasm come close too, fuck, more, more thrusts, Ace, look at me, open your eyes, fuck, you’re so damn tight, shit-

And then Ace opened his eyes again and looked straight at him, fuck, that was it, he held his burning gaze when he came, shit, those eyes, Ace-

.

He came back to his senses when he was on his knees again, Ace more or less sitting on his lap, his legs must’ve given out, shit. He pulled Ace up in his lap, then he reached up and turned the shower off. They were both panting heavily.

But shit, his shower was too small for two grown man sitting in the shower basin. His legs protested when he got up, and so did Ace. But when he helped Ace up on his feet he received a long kiss on his swollen lips. 

He handed Ace a towel, and watched mesmerized how sexy Ace could be when he dried himself off. Of course he noticed his stare and grinned at him.

“Damn, I’m tired… I’m gonna borrow some boxer shorts from you-“ Ace left the bathroom and he heard him pull various doors of his dresser open.

Then he noticed the mess on the bathroom floor. Ace and his own clothes lay all over the floor, and then he noticed the state Ace’s clothes were in. Was there blood on Ace’s black hoodie? He got curious and picked it up from the floor. It smelled weird too, like gas. And the white stuff on his hoodie was definitely ashes, and yeah, those were bloodstains.

What did Ace do before he came over?

He bent down to pick up Ace’s pants too, and shit, the same with his pants, blood, ashes, gas. It couldn’t be all Ace’s blood, he only had a superficial wound on his leg –

Clatter.

Wait, what was that? A lighter did just fell out of the big front pocket of the hoodie, and when he put his hands in the pocket he couldn’t believe that there were two more lighters and some matches.

Fuck. A horrible suspicion sneaked into his mind. It couldn’t be, it couldn’t be, it wasn’t true, Ace would have a reasonable explanation for all this-

He picked Ace’s leather jacket up, ash, blood and gas all over it, more lighters in his pockets, what the fuck? 

He just found a gun in the jacket.

He needed air right now. He put on his pants and put all the lighters, the matches, the gun and the bloodstained hoodie on the couch table in his living room. 

He sat down and just looked at all the evidence. And who was he kidding? He was a fucking arson investigator and he wasn’t dumb. This was definitely evidence.

No, don’t think like that. He’s gotta have a fucking good explanation. It’s nothing. It’s only a bit blood. Maybe he had been in a fight. 

And the gas?

Maybe he had been a bit clumsy when he had put some gas in his bike.

And the ashes?

A bonfire.

And the gun?

Grand Line City was a dangerous city after all.

Don’t think. Don’t get crazy over some lighters. Just – don’t.

“Hey! You coming to bed, or what?” Ace called from the bedroom.

He didn’t answer. After a few seconds of silence he looked up and saw that Ace was standing in one of his boxer shorts in the doorway. His expression was serious.

“That your stuff?” Smoker grunted.

“Yeah.”

Shit. He had hoped that Ace would say that he wore the clothes of his friend or something, that ain’t my gun, that ain’t my matches…

“What does it mean?” he asked.

Ace shook his head, came over to him and sat down on the couch. He grabbed a lighter and flicked it on. The yellow flame danced in between them.

“You know what this looks like?” Smoker said. 

“Yeah.”

“You know I’m an arson investigator?”

“Yeah.”

“So you know what this looks like to me?”

“Yeah.” Ace extinguished the small flame.

“You care to explain?”

Ace looked up and right into his eyes. “I’m not gonna lie to you.”

“You better not.”

“It is exactly how it looks.” 

“What do you mean.”

Ace stood up, obviously frustrated with the whole situation. “Look! A gun! A gas and blood stained hoodie! Some matches! Obviously I lit something on fire tonight!” 

“Why?”

“WHY? You ask me why? Really?”

“Yeah, Ace, why. What is going on here?”

“Look, I didn’t tell you the whole truth how I earn my money when you asked me the other day. I’m a shipwright – during the day. At night… At night I run with a gang.”

“You don’t.” He wasn’t. He couldn’t. This was Ace. He fucking trusted Ace. He was not an undergrounder. No. No fucking way.

“I do. I’m an undergrounder, look, I’m sorry-“

Smoker stopped to listen, fuck, he wasn’t. 

“I… I don’t really understand.” He didn’t want to understand, he didn’t want to hear it, no, stop.

“Look, don’t get mad, please, I’m sorry that you didn’t know, I know you got your issues due to undergrounders-“

“ISSUES? Are you fucking kidding me?” He stood up too. “My whole fucking family had been killed by undergrounders!”

“By the Blackbeards-“

“Don’t tell me you’re a Blackbeard. Don’t. Just don’t. If you’re one of the Blackbeards-“

“I’m not.” 

He released a breath he had been holding. “Who do you work for.”

“I’m a Galleya worker.” Ace admitted, and if he wasn’t wrong he could hear a certain pride in Ace’s voice.

“You gotta be kidding me, shit, Ace, the Galleya-Company is one of the most violent gangs out there-“

“We’re not-“

“We’re? We?”

“Yeah. I will not deny my family, never.”

“Your family? You really wanna tell me that the Galleya workers are your fucking family?”

“Yeah-“

“You gotta be kidding me. Shit, Ace, shit. And what is this? You just came back from some mission? Probably killed some innocent family to mark your fucking territory?” 

“No, I’d never-“

“Fuck, Ace, just who are you?”

“Can’t you figure it out on your own? Everything you need for proof, it’s all there! Right there in front of your eyes!”

He looked down on the couch table. Motherfucking shit, he had known it the moment he found the lighters in the gas-stained hoodie. “You’re Firefist.” he whispered.

Ace nodded.

Rage. Fuck, he couldn’t comprehend it. Not Ace. Firefist. Firefist. Fucking Firefist. He didn’t wanna realize it. Rage. Burning rage in his veins. He hit with his fist on the couch table. The lighters jumped due to the force of the impact of his fist. 

“I trusted you.” He simply said.

“I am what I am.” Ace replied.

“I tried to hunt you down for five whole years.”

“I guess you don’t need to do that anymore.”

“I trusted you.”

“I trust you too.”

“You’re Firefist. Fucking Firefist. A Galleya worker. An arsonist. A criminal. A killer – and I let you into my house, I told you everything, my past, all the pain, and you fucking forget to mention that you are my archenemy?” he shouted.

“I’ve never betrayed you-“

“Betray? You, you of all people dare to talk about betrayal?”

“I didn’t-“

“Firefist… of course you are Firefist, motherfucker, why was I so gullible?”

“Well, you’re gonna yell at me all night long, or can we go back to bed?” Ace asked.

“You don’t get it, Ace. My whole fucking family had been murdered by the underground-“

His phone rang. They both looked at his phone ringing and vibrating on the couch table. He checked the caller ID. “It’s the arson department. Let me guess, you are the reason why they’re calling me.” 

Ace just nodded.

“Get out of my house.”

“What?”

“I said: GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!”

“Why are you so fucking mad at me? You know what I just lit on fire? The fucking hideout of-“

“I DON’T WANNA FUCKING HEAR IT! YOU ACT LIKE IT’S NO BIG DEAL; BUT IT’S A FUCKING HUGE DEAL TO ME, UNDERSTAND? I should arrest you-“

“I thought you liked me-“

“How can I possibly like someone who is involved with the underground? The underground destroyed my life, the life of my family, everything. Don’t you get it? If I see you for another second, I might puke-“

“Don’t you think you overreact-“

“OVERREACT? Out, now.”

“No. First you have to listen to me-“

“I have to do nothing! I don’t wanna see you anymore.” 

“LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!” 

That was it. He walked over to the door and opened it. “Out. Now.”

“Listen. To. Me.”

“You should listen, you little piece of shit, get the fuck out of my house or I will kick you out-“

“You won’t-“

That was it. No more words needed. It was over. Fucking over. He dragged Ace to the door, Ace was still yelling at him, but he didn’t have the energy to yell back. Ace grabbed the doorframe, he wouldn’t get out, fuck, he just didn’t wanna see his face anymore, he was so damn mad right now – he tried to shove Ace out, but Ace resisted, did that fucker just punch him? He raised his leg and literally kicked him out of his house.

Then he shut the door.

Silence.

Breathe.

FUCK!

He crouched down on the floor and buried his head in his arms. That just didn’t happen. It’s a dream. A bad dream, I’m tired, it’s my overworked mind that created everything in my head – but when he looked up there were still the lighters and everything else on the couch table. 

Tired, I’m so tired. 

Ace. 

Firefist.

Why did it hurt so much? It hurt. Deep down in his heart he ached. And then he was still mad, so fucking mad. Betrayed. He almost wished that he had never found out. Fuck. He felt like crying, and the last time he had cried was shortly after his family had been murdered. 

How could Ace? 

He had a headache. He was tired. His heart ached. He felt betrayed. He felt old, really old. But sleep? How could he possibly sleep with all what Ace had revealed to him, fuck, Ace a Galleya worker? 

Motherfucking shit. 

He grabbed the phone and called Tashigi that he was sick and wouldn’t be able to work for the next few days. Then he got three bottles of rum out and box of cigars. 

He started drinking the liquor straight from the bottle and lit two cigars at the same time – with one of Ace’s lighters. Irony, oh bittersweet irony. 

After the first bottle he thought that Ace had just clawed his heart out and ate it. He kept on drinking, but his heart wouldn’t stop hurting, why didn’t his heart stop hurting? 

His heart hurt like someone had ripped it from his chest and crushed it in between his fingers – and he knew that only love could hurt like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Ace looked incredulous at the closed door. That didn’t just happen. 

What the fuck? What the ever living fuck? What a fucking mess this all was. 

He didn’t think Smoker would react like that. Shit. Shit. Motherfucking shit. He buried his head in his hands. He didn’t wanna be here anymore, didn’t wanna see Smoker’s house anymore – but shit, he sat almost naked in Smoker’s front yard. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Luckily he had grabbed his phone before the shouting had started. Ace wondered what his subconscious wanted to achieve with that reaction. Maybe it wanted to throw the phone at Smoker. Shit. Even thinking his name hurt. Just stop thinking at all, maybe you won’t feel any pain then. Yeah, that sounded like an awesome plan. But first he needed to get home, though. And he was so not riding his bike home with only barely fitting boxershorts on. That was not going to happen – and it was fucking cold. He was freezing his ass off out here in Smoker’s front yard. 

He dialed Usopp’s number. After some endless time Usopp finally picked up and sounded really sleepy. “Ace, you be damned-“

“Usopp, I need your help. Now. It’s urgent.”

“Ok. What is it?”

“I need you to pick me up with your tow truck. As soon as possible.”

“Fuck, Ace, what did you do? Why didn’t you go to bed after the raid like everyone else?”

“No questions, Usopp, and hurry the fuck up!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m almost outside, did you hear? That was the door-“

“Good. And Usopp, if you even dare to mention this incident to someone, I’ll burn your nose off. You understand?”

“Yes!” Usopp squeaked. 

Ace told Usopp Smoker’s address and ended the call. Shit. He wished he would at least have one of his lighters here with him. Then he could lit something on fire. Maybe the-one-I-don’t-even-think-about-anymore’s car. Or his trashcan.

Don’t think. 

Don’t.

Concentrate on keeping your body warm. Don’t break down. Not yet. Not yet, while you’re still in his lawn. Don’t. Count stars to distract you. Did you know that stars were big balls of fire? Yeah, stars were interesting. Don’t break down. Concentrate on stars, on something else, everything, but not him.

Ace was sure his lips turned blue by the time Usopp arrived with the tow truck. Usopp got out and helped him get his bike on the bed of the truck.

They didn’t talk. Maybe Usopp was too tired to comment on Ace’s lack of clothing, or maybe Usopp just instinctive knew when to shut his mouth. Usopp gave him his sweater, though. It was slightly too small, but he didn’t mind, not now. Don’t think, Ace, don’t. 

They both rode home in silence. Ace watched the empty streets without noticing anything. Over. It was over. They arrived at the yard and they unloaded his bike together, then Usopp went back to his bed. Ace didn’t know what he should do, though. 

Empty.

Yeah, he felt empty.

Don’t break down, not now.

He went over to the bar and grabbed two bottles of some liquor and went upstairs in his empty room. 

Even Luffy has left me. 

He sat down on his bed, got rid of Usopp’s sweater and his boxershorts and snuggled under the covers and started drinking.

He had never felt this shitty in his whole life.

Well, shit, maybe the day Luffy and he got kicked out of that orphanage. But that was another story. He had been a kid that time. Now he was a grown man. 

But of course he could not not think about him. The way the sex had been this night. Shit. Shit. Shit. Who would’ve known that Smoker’s hatred for the Blackbeards was projected on every other gang out there? Shit.

Let the liquor burn away the pain, admit it, Ace, you liked him. You knew it in the very beginning, this was about to happen. Don’t act all surprised. 

No, he wasn’t surprised that Smoker finally figured out who he really was. No, that didn’t surprise him. 

No, he was surprised that it still hurt that much. That he had been so dumb and fell for Smoker sometime along the way. 

Fuck you, heart, stop hurting. 

Fuck you, Smoker.

He emptied the bottle and opened the next one. Fuck. He was shitfaced by now. But that was what he wanted, right? Let the alcohol burn away the pain.

He finally fell asleep when the sky outside started turning purple. He did finish the second bottle, though. 

 

Ace woke up, and no shit, he felt like he got run over by a truck. His whole body ached. Shit. Headache. Headache. Shit.

Why did he feel like shit again?

Fuck. He forgot.

Smoker.

He groaned. Damn him. Just fucking damn him. 

He got up and checked the time. 6 fucking pm. He groaned again, fucking headache, and dragged himself under the shower. When he was dressed he felt the overwhelming urge to eat something. At least my body still functions like it should, Ace thought bitterly. Damn him. 

He met Sanji in the kitchen, who was busy preparing tons of food for their usual after raid party. Yeah, shit. This was probably the first after raid party he didn’t look forward to. He successful sneaked some food from Sanji and looked for Chopper in their little infirmary.

“Chopper? You in here?”

“Yeah!” the little doctor answered excitedly. 

“Got something against headaches?”

“Of course, here, let me give you this-“

“Thanks, Chops.” He took the pill Chopper gave him and he immediately felt a little better. He waved Chopper goodbye and went back to the kitchen, trying to steal more food. He tried to distract Sanji with some chatting while he stole little bites. 

“So how are you and Zoro?” The moment he asked the question he already regretted it. Fuck. He didn’t really feel like hearing all about their happy lovey-dovey life together. Fuck this. But to his luck Sanji just shrugged, talked some nonsense and quickly started expressing his happiness that he would live under the same roof as his precious Nami-san.

Nami. Right. Where was Luffy by the way? He could need some stupid behavior from Luffy to cheer him up a bit.

“Have you seen Luffy around?” he asked the busy cook.

“Well-“ Sanji’s face turned a dark shade of red. “I guess he’s having sex with Nami right now-“ 

Ace chuckled. Well, shit – what would he give so he could have sex with Smoker right now?

Everything.

He continued hanging out with Sanji in the kitchen and helping him a bit, until the other workers slowly came in one after another into the huge living room area, helping to set up an amazing party. Usopp and Franky did the lights and the stereo, Chopper some decorations – and he started drinking. There’s nothing better to cure a serious hangover than to start drinking right away again.

As soon as it was dark outside the party really started, a bunch of Nami’s and Sanji’s friends came over and actually the party seemed pretty awesome – but he sat in a dark corner and drank his drink instead of participating in the colorful party. He watched with tired eyes how Franky and a black haired women engulfed in a rather intense looking conversation – weird, the woman looked rather sophisticated, a thing you couldn’t really say bout Franky, but he didn’t gave a shit. 

Khoza and a blue haired girl seemed to get it on, as did Usopp and cute looking blonde. 

Shit. If things would’ve gone better between him and Smoker last night he might’ve been able to attend this party with Smoker together, they could’ve been one of the couples making out on the couch, but it wasn’t him and Smoker sitting there, kissing, no, there were Nami and Luffy, Franky and the black haired woman, Khoza and his girl, Usopp and the blonde. 

Shit. 

Fuck you, Smoker.

He sighed and went over to the bar to refill his empty glass. He met Zoro, Lucci and Kidd there, drinking and sulking. He joined them and they all drank one drink after another in comfortable silence.

But silence was bad. Silence meant that he had to think. And thinking meant thinking about Smoker again and all over again. 

Luckily Kidd disturbed the silence with his muttered words: “I fucking hate snobs.” They all nodded and poured another round of drinks. He felt a slight buzz by now – and that wasn’t enough, more, he wanted to get shitfaced, to pass out drunk-

“What’s up with you, Ace? Usually you’re the first in the center of the party – why are you at the bar, being all grumpy?” Zoro wanted to know.

Now he was annoyed: “Shit, Zoro, why can’t I be grumpy? You three can be grumpy and mad all the time!”

“No shit, Ace, what’s eating you?” Zoro asked.

“You need somebody to beat someone up?”

“Thanks for the offer, Kidd, but I am still able to defend myself, thank you very much.”

“Damn, Ace, did your lighter break or what?”

He glared at them all: “Fine. I’ll tell you, so you’ll stop bitching – but I have one condition: If I tell you my story, you all will tell me your stories, because you are grumpier than ever. There’s a reason why we are all sulking at the bar right now.”

“We aren’t sulking-“

“You wanna hear my pathetic story now, or what?”

He knew it would probably be some kind of self-therapy if he finally talked about the whole mess the Smoker-thing became. He sighed and started spilling: “You might’ve heard some rumors about me and a police officer-“

“Kinda-“

“Yeah, so there is this one officer, let me start my pathetic story from the beginning - so this one night I’m on my way back from the ‘Ring’ and I caught a glimpse of a member of the Blackbeards. He was getting into a car and I couldn’t miss the opportunity, so I followed him. They must’ve noticed me, I guess my bike isn’t really inconspicuous, so we started racing and I was so close – “ He demonstrated them how close he was with his fingers. “And then this son of a bitch police car joins the race. I lost track of the Blackbeards and I got pulled over by this cop. I was so mad, I was about to shoot the cop right in the face, didn’t do it, though, since I got yelled at by Eisberg a couple nights ago because I’d pulled a similar stunt. So I let the cop live.” 

“So that’s how you met your police officer?”

“Pretty much. His name was Smoker, fucking weird ass name, told him that after he introduced himself, got punched in the face for my remark – and I was like this: ‘Hey, Smokie, how do we solve this mess?’ And he was like, with his voice all raspy and smoky: ‘Damn brat, you were like twice the speed limit-‘ And I was like: ‘Dude, really? Only twice?’ … I kinda ended up giving him a nice and deep blow job, I mean it was dark out and I always wanted to blow an officer instead of getting arrested, it was kinda a classy fantasy of mine… Well, we actually met again, a couple days later, similar situation, I had been speeding, maybe on purpose in the same area and around the same time I had been caught the other night… This time we fucked and I gave him my number… In the beginning we would see each other in a cheap hotel, fucking all night long… I mean he was good, really good, never had such a good fuck… After a while we actually started meeting at his house, he would invite me over and our fucks became actually sessions of intense love making… Some time passed like this and we even started eating dinner together and we would actually talk after the sex… We would cuddle, I mean, shit, I do not fucking cuddle, but with him it was different…Then I would actually stay the night over at his house, we woke up together… He made me breakfast… Yeah…” 

Shit. He had just realized how much he simply missed Smoker. Even if only twenty-four hours went by since he’d seen him last, but knowing he wouldn’t see him anymore in the future, never hearing his gruff voice again, telling him: ‘Damn brat-‘ 

“That doesn’t sound pathetic at all-“ Zoro said.

“Yeah, shit, I’m not finished yet. So I guess he knew my name and he knew I liked to play with fire, so I thought he might’ve had a suspicion I was the legendary Firefist, but hey, apparently not. I mean he’s an arson investigator and shit. One night he told me that he basically tried to catch me his whole career long, and I was like shit, apparently he has no idea who I am and what I do. He found out, though. He was screaming and shouting and shit, like: ‘I can’t fucking believe you work for the Gallya-Company! What the fuck, Ace?’ He was so grossed out by me being a part of the Galleya-Company, I mean, I knew he had some issues with some of the undergrounders, I mean he has his reasons to be a police officer, but I didn’t think that this would affect us - So he had this huge fit when he found out that I’m Firefist. I’ve never seen him that mad. He wouldn’t even listen to me, he kicked me straight out of his house-“

“Literally?”

“Yeah, check this bruise out!” Ace turned around and lifted his shirt. He heard the others gasp when they made out the huge bruise on his back. Oh yeah, that bruise called for payback.

“Damn, this sucks.”

“Yeah, shit, I guess.”

“So, I figure you really like Smoker?” Zoro asked.

“You know, I always thought that I would be a happy single forever, you know, just fucking around, blowing shit up, playing with fire for the rest of my life, protecting Luffy with all I got-“ Fuck. A realization had just hit him hard: “But I guess I fell in love with Smoker.”

“Does he know?”

“What?”

“That you’re in love with him.”

“No, are you insane? I would never ever tell him this! This started as a casual fuck-buddy-relationship, and he made it pretty clear in the beginning that he was just using me for sex. So no motherfucking way that I’m going to tell him that I fell in love with him. You know, that’s actually the pathetic part about it - I always knew this couldn’t go on as it did, I knew he or I would end this sooner or later, and I still fell in fucking love!”

“Shit, this is pathetic.” 

“Yeah. So don’t give me shit that I’m trying to drown myself in booze right now. I have to get over him.”

“When did he kick you out of his house?”

“Last night after the raid. I thought I could take a shower at his place, so I didn’t even bother changing my clothes… I left them on the bathroom floor… He picked them up, immediately became suspicious about the bloodstains, my matches fell out of my hoodie and I had to answer some questions… I trusted him so I told him about me being Firefist, he asked some more questions-“

“You didn’t tell him anything important?” Lucci asked on alert that maybe he blew off all their covers. 

“Nah, Lucci, I ain’t stupid, neither mentioned names nor places.”

“Shit, Ace, I’m sorry. That sucks.” Zoro said.

“Yeah, Zoro’s right. What are you going to do now?” Kidd asked.

“Don’t know yet. Maybe set something on fire, preferably his car, fire always helps to improve my mood.” Ace laughed bitterly. “But shit happens; he didn’t arrest me, that’s the bright side. So now it’s your time, Lucci, Kidd, Zoro? You all wore the same expression as you do now when I accidently set your bikes on fire.” He tried to get the other three men to tell their reasons why they were in a funk, too. 

Lucci started telling about that other government spy that just sat there right across the room, being one of Sanji’s old friends. It was the man Lucci had fought at the ‘Ring’ the other night. When Lucci was finished reporting of his problems he was actually glad that Lucci had to deal with that kind of shit, and that he only suffered from a broken heart himself.

Kidd was the next one and only hinted about a fucked up affair with another one of Sanji’s friends. 

Zoro was the last one and only complained that Sanji didn’t love him back or some similar not-really-that-important shit. Well, Sanji didn’t kick him out of his house and never wanted to see him again, so he was kinda jealous of Zoro. 

Jealous. Shit. He wasn’t a person who had low feelings like jealously, he always thought him above that. 

Love. Shit. He thought that all the love he had inside was simple platonic love for his brother, for his nakama – but apparently there was still a spot in his heart where Smoker fit in – and he’d be damned if he just let Smoker go like this! Damn him! Smoker didn’t even listen to him last night! No shit, he should at least listen to him, give him a chance to justify his choices, a chance to explain.

Fuck you Smoker, for not listening to me. Fuck you, for being so damn stubborn and hot headed, you smoking son of a bitch.

Fuck. He needed more to drink. He needed to decide what to do next.

“Hand me that bottle, Zoro.” He said and started drinking straight from the bottle after Zoro handed it over. 

He needed a carefully executed plan to get Smoker to listen to him, he needed to approach him carefully and well thought-over, and he had to approach the whole matter rationally-

Fuck rational thoughts. He wanted to see Smoker right now.

He got up from his barstool, the world was fuzzy for a moment, damn, he did drink a lot, and declared: “I guess now I’d drunk enough!” 

“What for?”

“To go back to Smoker, of course!”

“I thought he kicked you out of your house.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t arrest me. That means even if I’m his nemesis that he still feels something for me. Who am I to let him go? I always get what I want. I want him – and he obviously wants me, too. He doesn’t know it, though. So I’ll have to show him.”

“Good luck, call me if we need to post your bail, if you didn’t work it out.” Zoro said.

“Yeah, thanks Zoro, take care. I hope it doesn’t come to that, though.” He waved them goodbye and went outside into the rather refreshing night. He stumbled over to his bike, damn, he was drunk… but shit, he needed to see Smoker right now. 

He was an expert at riding his bike drunk through Grand Line City. So no problem there. He turned the engine on and roared off the shipyard, finding his way to Smoker through a sleeping Grand Line City.


	10. Chapter 10

Smoker stood under the ice cold spray of the shower and tried to wash everything away. The disgusting stench of too much alcohol that seemed to stick to his skin, the bile in his throat from too much drinking and smoking, the blood on his hands when he punched a hole in one of his walls in frustration, the traces Ace used to leave on his skin with his tongue-

Ace. He tried to wash Ace away, the memories, the feelings, the pain.

Didn’t work, though. When he looked down at the water draining off the shower tub he had to think about Ace and how they had have sex in here the other night. If he would walk into his living room right now, he would still see Ace’s lighters on the couch table, and if he would look at the door right now, he’d remember how he had Ace pressed against it, and fuck, all the memories in his bedroom-

Why did he feel so bad for kicking Ace out? The next day, when he had been somewhat sober again, before he started his heavy drinking again, he had noticed that all of Ace’s clothes were still on his bathroom floor, that he had kicked him out of the house almost naked. So Ace must’ve gone home barely clothed – and Grand Line City was not known for its safe neighborhoods. 

So he did worry about Ace. But then he was still mad at him. So fucking mad. And then he was mad at himself. Really, Ace only a shipwright? I mean, are you slow in the head or something? The first night you caught him, he was speeding on his bike in that area of town. Yeah, his bike, a custom made one with flames all over. That had been the first major hint he just ignored. Numerous hints followed. Ace had flexible hours, he would work even at two in the morning. Then there were Ace’s slight injuries. A scratch here, a small wound there, some major bruises – why had he been so blind?

He took one deep breath and tried to calm down, don’t smash your fist through the shower tiles, take another deep breath, don’t think about Ace, ignore the ache in your heart. He turned the shower off, dried himself with a towel and put some clothes on. He went to the living room and got another bottle of liquor from his stash. Damn, there weren’t many bottles left. He started drinking again. 

There was nothing he could do, besides drinking and smoking. He could go to the gym, working out till his muscles screamed and he was coughing up blood, yeah, that sounded like a good idea, but shit, he was pretty drunk by now. And he was still a cop. He didn’t really feel like losing his driver’s license or even his job because he was caught drunk driving. He knew that Vergo was looking for any small excuse to get him fired. So no gym. 

He contemplated calling Tashigi and talking to her about everything. He could confess that he did the unforgiveable. Getting involved with an undergrounder. Helping said undergrounder to escape from jail. Letting him rip his heart out.

He took another gulp from his bottle. Oh no, he was so not calling Tashigi drunk and telling her why he was such a major fuck up. He should just go straight to bed again. He glared at his watch: around midnight. Well, he did sleep basically the last twelve hours, but maybe he could go to work tomorrow again. 

But what would he do at work? Trying to catch Firefist? Haha, funny. 

He groaned and drank some more. His life was suddenly so meaningless again. Empty. Without purpose.

He should just go to bed. 

But when he lay down, eyes closed, all he saw was an image of Ace, naked, beneath him, and looking up to him with those deep black eyes. In those moments he believed, in those moments there was no Firefist, no underground, nothing between them. Between the sheets they had only been two bodies who were attracted at each other with an undeniable force – stop thinking about him; that leads to nothing – 

Smoker tried to shut his brain down, to erase all thoughts, just don’t think at all, do you feel it? Sweet sleep was coming, easing you into a dark nothingness where you can’t think-

CLASH.

Smoker bolted upright in his bed. What the fuck? What had been this noise? Sounded almost like a broken window-

There were more noises, shuffling, more breaking glass-

Where did it come from? Smoker slowly crept out of his bed, carefully opened the door to his bedroom and sneaked down the hallway. The sounds definitely came from his living room.

Well, you shitty burglar, you have definitely picked the wrong house to break in. Smoker grinned. Yeah, actually he should thank the burglar, he really needed someone to beat badly. Yeah, a nice fight would be a perfect outlet for his rather black mood. 

Slow now, you’re almost there. The intruder doesn’t necessarily has to notice that he was already on his heels, yeah, right there in his living room, there was a dark figure crouched on the ground-

“Motherfucking shit!” The figure on the ground cursed.

Of course he knew that voice. He should have known.

“ACE!”

“Oh, hey Smoker-“

Smoker stomped over to where Ace was crouching on the ground and gripped the collar of his shirt and yanked him of the ground: “What the FUCK, ACE?” he shouted.

“Don’t get so mad-“

“What is this supposed to mean? What the fuck? OF COURSE I’M FUCKING MAD!”

“Don’t scream at me, ouch, it hurts-“

“I’m not supposed to scream at you when you just broken into my home! Why didn’t you knock at the door?”

“Well… I don’t know…figured you wouldn’t have let me in-“

“Hell no! You broke my fucking window!” Smoker yelled and observed the damage done to his window. There was glass shattered all over the living room floor.

Ace winced at his words.

Ace.

He came back to him.

He switched the lights on and dismayed when he noticed that Ace’s right arm was covered in blood. He saw that there was blood on some shards of glass as well.

“Shit, Ace, your arm.” He rushed over to Ace and tried to grasp the seriousness of the injury. Ace looked down on his arm, surprise showing in his face. 

“Oh” he said. “Doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks.”

Smoker grabbed Ace’s arm and observed it closely. Blood dripped on the floor. There were severe cuts all over his forearm, and judging from the amount of blood Ace was losing his artery was cut. Fuck. His arm needed sewing, now. Ace seemed to come to the same realization. 

“Come on, I’ll drive you to the hospital-“ he suggested.

“Don’t worry old man, it’s just some blood. You got a needle and some yarn?”

Smoker looked at Ace incredulous. “You wanna stitch yourself back together?”

“Yeah. It’s not the first time I’m doing this.” Ace shrugged. More blood was dripping on the floor. Shit. Probably Ace was right, since a ride to the hospital would take way too long, considering the vast amount of blood Ace was leaving on his floor in no time. He hurried of into the bathroom and retrieved his first aid kit. 

When he bustled back into the living room, Ace sat on the couch and tried to stop the bleeding with his other hand. 

“Hand me the needle-“ Ace demanded.

“No way you’re gonna stitch yourself back up. Let me do it. I’m not shaking from blood loss.” 

Ace nodded in defeat and arranged his bloody arm so it was sitting in Smoker’s lap. Carefully he wiped most of the blood away, while he still tried to press the edges of the major wounds together, so no more blood would leak out. 

“I need a hand here-“ he said and Ace understood immediately where his assistance was needed and helped Smoker press his wounds together. 

Shit. Ace’s wounds were pretty serious and he did worry about his injuries, but damn, he also felt a weird, rather misplaced joy racing through his body, that Ace was finally that close to him again.

While he rummaged in the first aid kit for a needle and some yarn he tried to distract Ace with some questions from the pain. “So how did you mess your arm up like this?” He finally found a needle and some yarn, but fuck, getting the yarn through the eye was rather difficult with his huge hands.

“Well” Ace started, “I wanted to see you. I figured you wouldn’t open the door, so I went through the window. I just punched right through it to reach for the handle to open it. When I withdrew my arm I didn’t really pay attention-“

“Are you drunk?” 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

He sighed. That explained it. The yarn was finally through the eye. “This is gonna hurt.”

“I can take it.” 

He started sewing Ace’s arm back together. “Why did you wanna see me in the first place?”

“You… I never had the chance to explain last night.”

“Explain? Explain why you are a vicious undergrounder?” But when Smoker said those words he noticed that they lacked their usual bite. He couldn’t really be angry at a drunken Ace, almost sitting in his lap, looking pretty miserable, while he stitched him back together.

Ace only looked at him with his huge black eyes. “I was seven when I was kicked out of the orphanage.”

“What?” 

“Yeah. I’m not the only one with a pretty fucked up childhood.” Ace winced, probably from his last stitch. “You know, I never met our parents, Luffy and mine. Luffy is my little brother, three years younger. We were together in that shitty place that called itself orphanage. Those were seven dark years for me. They beat the children. If you didn’t make your bed properly, they beat you. If you spilled something, you were beaten. Most of the kids were older than us, and they beat us too.”

Smoker had heard of those government facilities. The money that was supposed to go in there often got lost in the pockets of corrupt authorities. 

“You know, Luffy’s appetite is even bigger than mine, can you imagine that?”

“Hardly.”

“Yeah, and he was always like this. Even when he was four years old. He ate everything he came across. One day, I can’t even remember what we did wrong, they punished us with three days without food. After two days Luffy couldn’t take it anymore, I mean he was a four year old kid, crying because he was hungry… I broke into the kitchen that night to get some food for him, and they caught me. We were thrown out of that orphanage in the same night.”

“Thrown out?” he gulped. Damn, you simply can’t throw four and seven year old kids out of an orphanage. You can’t. But he knew that the world was crueler than he wanted it to be. 

“Yeah, kicked out. Out on the streets. We were orphans. Of course we had nowhere to go.”

Fuck. That was harsh, harsh and cruel. 

Ace visibly trembled a bit. “The first nights were the worst. We were hungry and cold. I gave all the food I could steel to Luffy. I almost died back then. We slept beneath bridges and behind trashcans. I…I never want to go back there. Never. But Luffy and I adapted quickly to life on the streets. We were cute looking kids, we were quite good at begging and stealing money from unsuspecting women. But it was hardly enough for food. We still slept in cardboard boxes and we didn’t even have shoes.”

“Why didn’t you go to the police?” Smoker asked, but he already knew the reason why. 

“We got kicked out of a government facility. If cops saw us begging, they kicked us and yelled at us. We hated the government. We still hate the government. How can you be so cruel?”

Smoker couldn’t say anything in defense. He knew that there were cops out there who would do exactly what Ace had just reported. 

“Well, after the first dreadful weeks a small street gang noticed us. We started running errands for the gang and I guess that’s how our underground career started.”

“So you were seven when you-“

“Yeah. That was my childhood. The first half of it I was beaten in that shitty orphanage, the second half of it I was beaten on the streets. There were always rookies that are stronger than you. Running with a gang meant a certain kind of protection. Of course you were still beaten by other members of the gang who were higher up, but that was fine, well, that was our best option back then.”

Smoker nodded. He could understand and he felt his heart ache with compassion. Life on the streets was fucking cruel. He finished sewing the longest of the gashes marring Ace’s forearm. Next one. 

“One night I was running some errands for the gang and I came across a huge deal down at one of the old warehouses at the harbor. I managed to snatch a box of whatever they were dealing. Later when I opened that box together with Luffy, we discovered bunch of weapons. That was the start of our own underground career. We sold those weapons and that’s how it started. Some years later we met this other kid, Zoro, and he joined our little gang. We were just a bunch of rookies that tried to survive on the rough streets of Grand Line City.” Ace winced again and clutched with his uninjured hand Smoker’s leg. 

Damn you, brat. Your touch shows me what I miss if you’re not with me, even if you only clutch my leg in pain.

But he concentrated on stitching Ace’s arm back together. His pants and his couch were full of blood by now, but he didn’t care. The most important thing was that Ace didn’t die from blood loss. That damn brat was so fucking reckless. 

Ace continued his story: “Well, with Zoro in our small gang things were slightly becoming better. We even had enough money to rent a room! Electricity didn’t work, but water did, and you can’t imagine the luxury of running water after six years on the streets. We even had enough money for a decent meal a day. But life was still dangerous and harsh out there. Our landlord charged us an outrages amount of money for that shit hole, but we had no choice since we were just kids, I was the oldest one of us and I had been thirteen… Yeah, and to earn money we had to deal with all kinds of shit…One day a man suddenly stands in our shitty room and we were all like: ‘What the fuck? Who are you? Get out!’ But the man wouldn’t leave. His name was Shanks and he was one of the big underground bosses out there. He had heard of us, a bunch of kids causing some trouble, wrecking a lot of havoc here and there, busting up some deals and actually selling their own shit. We all thought: ‘Shit, we got too close to the big fishes out there, that’s it-‘ But instead of eliminating us, Shanks offered us a job within the Galleya-Company.”

“And you accepted.”

“Well-“ Ace chuckled. “Not at first. I suspected some kind of trap, you know, I’ve seen so much of the world and nothing was ever good or for free, but Luffy and Zoro accepted right away. For some messed up reason they simply trusted the man that suddenly showed up in our shitty hole. Well, today I can say their trust wasn’t misplaced, but I didn’t know that back then. But I could never leave Luffy behind, so I agreed too. And suddenly we all had a real place to stay. A real job, too. Shanks even made us go to school. Damn. I hated him when he made me go to school, but if I look back now I should thank him…”

“Shanks is the leader of the Galleya-Company?”

“Yeah, together with Eisberg. You know, Shanks is responsible for dealing and shit, and Eisberg for building ships and stuff.”

“So this Shanks guy got you guys off the streets and made you all work in his company?”

“Oh no, it wasn’t like this, haha, you make it sound like child labor-“

“Because it does sound like it-“

“No shit, I wanted to work back then, I didn’t want to give everything up I had worked so hard for to achieve it – but Shanks and Eisberg made me go to school and quit working, they both said if graduate high school I can start working for them… I still worked in the yard after school, it was fun, and I’ve been kinda wild back then, I wouldn’t stay off the streets, so Shanks finally agreed to let me work for him… And that’s all I’m doing ever since.”

“So you’ve never been on the right side of the law.”

“The right side of the law kicked me out when I was seven.”

Smoker couldn’t really say anything to that. He guessed that Ace was right, in some twisted way. If he would’ve been in that situation… Alone on the streets, with a little brother to protect… what were your choices? You don’t really get that big of a choice in that kind of situation…

He couldn’t help it, but he felt compassion towards Ace and his brother. He knew what it meant to be all alone out there. He had been lucky that Hina felt responsible for him, but now Hina’s body was long cold, and her murderers were still running around, free, uncharged – and he fucking owed it to Hina for everything that she had done for him to revenge her, fuck, he still needed to revenge his family in the first place. 

And still, Ace was here, in his arms, he was stitching him back together – and Ace had never known something else than the underground, while he despised it with every fiber of his being. How is this supposed to work? 

It ain’t working.

But why did it feel so right to have Ace right there, next to him? What if Ace would just stop being an undergrounder, he could get a real job, on the right side of the law – but as if Ace could read his thoughts he said: “I could never leave the Galleya-Company.” 

“Why that?”

“They are my family.”

And for some screwed up reason he could understand. 

Family.

That was such an appealing word. Maybe because he had lost his entire family when he had been so young, maybe he could relate to Ace and his need for a family, his loyalty for his family.

“I think I understand now.” Smoker sighed. He was done stitching the last huge gash on Ace’s arm and started wrapping gauze around his arm.

“You do this really good.” Ace commented.

“And you are rather drunk.”

Ace laughed. “As if you didn’t drink at all in the last twenty four hours!” 

Well, there were various empty bottles standing around. And he wasn’t sober after all. 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. You know, that had been pretty mean of you, kicking me out like that. I got a huge bruise on my back.”

Smoker felt immediately a little guilty. But then he remembered: Ace was Firefist. Now he had some explanations why Ace was a member of the Galleya-Company, but he still didn’t know what was behind the whole Firefist thing. “I understand that you are a Galleya worker, but how’s this related to Firefist?”

“Firefist is just my pseudonym for all the beautiful fires I create all over Grand Line City-“

“So there is no real reason-“

“I love fire?”

“That ain’t no real reason.”

“I love the sight of fire? The warmth of fire? The colors of fire?”

“Still no real reason-“

“I love lighters, sparks-“

“Just stop talking.” Smoker shook his head in disbelief, but he couldn’t help but smile. He carefully put some tape around the wound, and that was it.

“You’re all wrapped up.”

“Thanks- and by the way, it hurts like hell-“

“I mean, what the fuck were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t really thinking at all that moment-“

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.” He got up and looked at the mess they had created all over the living room. There practically lay most of the window shattered on the ground, empty bottles of whiskey were standing around, a ripped open first aid kit, several ashtrays full of cigar butts, some rests of gauze and yarn, and all over it was Ace’s blood, on his pants, on his hands and arms, on the couch, on the shards of glass, on the floor, and all over Ace too.

“Wait here.” Smoker instructed Ace.

“I ain’t going nowhere.”

Smoker quickly washed his hands and his arms clean of Ace’s blood. He watched with tired eyes how the red drops fell down on the white porcelain sink and slowly ran down to the drain. He had a headache. What the fuck, Ace? Just breaking into his house like this? Almost dying of blood loss in his living room? What the fuck? Telling him all about his fucked up past – and he had no reason to distrust him, hell, he fucking knew how those government facilities looked, fuck, why did his heart ache so much when he imagined a seven year old Ace out on the streets, begging in the rain, fuck, he was angry, angry at the government, angry at authorities, angry, so angry, angry at himself for faltering.

Because that was exactly what he did. When he had wrapped Ace up he had smelled him, he had felt him close again, his warmth, he had heard his voice, and if that wasn’t enough for making him doubt his decision to kick Ace out, it was the story of his past that touched his heart. Fuck. He always thought that the Blackbeards had ripped his heart out twenty-five years ago. But apparently he got it back, right here, he felt it beating and aching in his chest, Ace must’ve given it back to him somewhere along the way.

Fuck. He smashed his fist down on the sink.

It fucking hurt.

Finally there was no more blood on his arms and hands. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t forgive Ace so easily. He was still an undergrounder. Staying with Ace, hell, loving Ace meant spitting on Hina’s grave, meant spitting on the grave of his family.

He had a fucking headache from all this shit.

Why did Ace have to make it so difficult? Why couldn’t Ace have stayed away, so he could still hate him? 

“You staying in there forever?” he heard Ace call from the living room. He splashed some water in his face and wet a towel so he could remove some of the blood from the couch and clean up Ace a bit. He went back into the living room and Ace was exactly where he had left him, sitting on the couch, lay back in the cushions, head in his neck, staring up at the ceiling, splattered with blood.

“Here.” He handed him the towel, but Ace struggled wiping the blood from him with only his left hand. Smoker sighed and sat down next to him, took the towel from his hand – their fingers brushed for a moment, but he ignored the tingle in his fingers – and started wiping some blood smudges form Ace’s face.

And as always when he was touching Ace, time seemed to flow slower, life had its own melody and it was only Ace and him, his eyes, his black eyes following every single movement of him – stop. 

You spit on the grave of your parents.

When most of the blood was cleaned away he threw the towel away and got a new bottle of liquor from his stash. He needed a drink now. No shit. And a cigar. He sat down on the couch as far as possible from Ace and poured himself probably his twentieth drink that night. He lit his cigar with one of Ace’s lighters that still lay on the couch table. 

After some moments of silence where he smoked his cigar and drank his liquor Ace finally asked: “What now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Where are we, Smoker? What is this?”

Ace looked so hurt and lost in that moment that he was tempted to just scoot over and hug Ace, wrap his arms around him and take him to bed with him, he was tempted to tell him that it was alright, that he didn’t mind, that they could continue their relationship – but that would’ve been a lie.

He did mind that Ace was an undergrounder. It was the crucial difference for him. He would have forgiven many things, hell, he could even forgive that Ace liked to play with fire from time to time – but he couldn’t ignore that Ace was not only involved with the underground on some superficial basis, no, Ace was down to his neck immersed in the spider web of gang criminality. 

He’d spit on the grave of his parents, of his brother, of his sister, of Hina.

So his answer was no. This was nothing.

He looked at Ace, and fuck, why couldn’t his heart stop aching? “I can’t. You are what you are. I understand – but this, whatever we had, it means nothing. It’s over for good. Please don’t come back to this house, don’t come back to me. It’s over.” 

And fuck, why did everything hurt so much? He hated seeing Ace like this, pale, no life in his eyes, some blood stains and scratches all over him – he looked so defeated. As if the fire inside of him suddenly smothered. 

You did this. You did smother him.

“I get it.” Ace said, and fuck, he hated the empty, lifeless voice of his. “I won’t come back here. I’m sorry I broke your window.” He stood up and staggered to the door.

“You wanna go home like this?”

“Yeah. I’m not welcome here no longer.”

“Fuck, Ace. You’re hurt, I basically hat to stitch your whole arm back together. No way I’m letting you go home like this, or let you ride that death machine of yours.”

“Then give me a ride.”

“I’m pretty drunk.”

“You craven bastard, I rode drunk over here-“

“And what good did it to you? You stay here. You can have the couch.”

Ace only looked at him with his huge black eyes and finally nodded. “Fine. But you’re gonna do something about the shards everywhere. I don’t feel like going to the bathroom at night and stepping on shards.”

Shards. Yeah, that was probably the right word for his state of mind: He felt like his life was in tiny, sharp shards. “Yeah, just sit back down. I’ll get you a pillow, a blanket and a glass of water.”

Ace nodded and sat back down. 

He quickly found a spare blanket and grabbed a pillow for him. He put a glass of water on the couch table and started sweeping most of the broken glass away. When he was done cleaning most of the mess he looked over to Ace, who was already under that blanket, eyes closed, with a strained expression on his face. His arm must hurt like hell, he realized. Yeah, and his heart probably too. He felt the overwhelming urge to go over there and put a hand in Ace’s ruffled hair, tell him that he was going to be fine, but shit, he was the reason for the scowl on his face. He sighed.

“Goodnight Ace” he whispered, but either Ace didn’t hear him or he chose to ignore him. 

He went in his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked ten years older than he was. 

I hope you did the right thing, Smoker, I really hope you did.

He sighed again and buried his face in his hands. This was all messed up. He went in his bedroom and just fell to bed, under the covers and waited for sleep to come.

 

 

Ace woke up and he didn’t recognize the place at first - where the fuck was he and why did his arm hurt like hell? Then he made out the shapes of several liquor bottles standing around. Smoker’s living room. Right. It was still dark outside, only the moon shone brightly through the damaged window and helped him make out the outlines of the bottles.

Shit, he had been too dumb. Breaking into Smoker’s house like this, almost tearing his arm off. That’s what you get for your fucking impulsive decisions. 

Why did he wake up in the first place? Oh, yeah, his bladder. The amount of alcohol he drank before he came over took its toll. He quietly went into the familiar bathroom and took care of his needs. He lingered a bit in there and looked at the shower.

Damn you, Smoker. The sex they had in there. 

Damn you.

Damn you for listening, damn you for understanding, and damn you for still not taking me back.

He was on his way back to the couch, when he lingered. He hesitated for a second or two. 

Fuck it.

Fuck it all.

Fuck you, Smoker.

He turned around and marched straight into Smoker’s bedroom. 

This is not the end.

He quietly tapped over to Smoker’s large bed and slid under the covers, carefully not to touch Smoker’s heat emitting body. He took a deep breath in and counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

“What the fuck? LEAVE!” Smoker yelled. He hat totally predicted this reaction.

“No.”

“I tell you brat, if you don’t get out this exact moment-“

“Remember the first night we met?”

“Get out-“

“I had been speeding, right?”

“Damn obnoxious brat-“

“You know the reason why I’ve been speeding?”

“For fun?” Sarcasm was dripping from Smoker’s voice, but finally he was responding to what he had to say.

“No. That night I was actually racing after some Blackbeards. I came across them on accident and I started following them.”

“Why would you wanna follow Blackbeards?”

“Because I’m hunting him down. Blackbeard. Blackbeard and every single one of his pack of rats.”

“Why… why are you doing this?”

“You think all of us undergrounders are the same. You think we are all violent fuckfaces, just like Blackbeard and his bunch of shit-eating motherfuckers, but we’re not. There are boundaries we’d never step over. For example hurt innocents. Hurt children or women. Those are red lines for us. And the Blackbeards crossed them, many times. That alone would be a reason for me to hunt them down. You know, the Galleya-Company and the Blackbeards had been enemies since I can think back, but then that fucker Blackbeard made the hunt personal. You’re not the only one who suffers from a loss caused by Blackbeard, you know this?”

“I didn’t-“

“Don’t you dare interrupt me. His name was Thatch. And I fucking loved Thatch. Blackbeard murdered him over a triviality. Thatch had been like a brother to me, he was a worker of the Galleya-Company, and in the beginning, when I had been really an impudent brat, he was the one who made me believe in the company, who made me fit in. He was my first new brother within the Galleya-Company. And then, not a year later, Blackbeard comes along and fucking murders him. I’ve been there. I saw his dead body. You don’t hurt my brothers, you simply don’t.” He shivered. The memory of Thatch’s dead body still made him react that strongly. “Since that day I’m out for the hunt after Blackbeard. I’ve been close and I took out some of the men who were close to him, but shit, Blackbeard is heartless, he didn’t mind it when his subordinates were killed, he only saw those losses as slight disturbances. But it made him more careful, and lately it had been fucking hard to get any trace of the Blackbeards. So the night we met, shit, that had been the last useful trace. The moment you stopped me, shit, I had been so fucking mad at you. I felt like you took the last straw from me. But I guess I swallowed my anger and faced you. You know the rest.”

“Is it… true?”

“Why the fuck would I lie to you? I fucking hate Blackbeard. Remember that day when your girl arrested me for defying a police officer? The fuckers in that cell were Blackbeards. Pretty low in rank, though, but nevertheless, they had been Blackbeards. Of course they recognized me. I’m quite notorious among them. Did you notice the emblem stitched on their leather jackets? It said BB. So you know in future: Each time you notice a patch that says BB on someone’s jacket - shoot that motherfucker in the head.”

He sat up and looked down on the broad frame of Smoker beneath the covers. The only light in the room came from the moon shining outside; its light was being dimmed by the thin curtains. But even in the faint light of the moon Ace could tell that Smoker lay motionless on his back, eyes open, only listening, staring at the ceiling. 

“You know, Smoker, I should be angry at you, because you’re the cop here, and everyone out on the streets knows that the Blackbeards are in the cahoots with the cops-“

“Not all the cops.”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that the Blackbeards don’t even need to fear the police anymore.”

Smoker slowly turned his head and looked up at him. In the dim light of the room it looked like two black rubies were looking right through him. “I know. I don’t wanna boast, but I know that I’m a damn capable cop. Ever wondered why I’m only head of the arson investigation department and only arresting kids who lit some trashcans on fire?”

Ace didn’t need to answer that rhetorical question.

“They put me there to have me out of the way. There have been only two others up there that were capable of keeping the Blackbeards and the steady flow of money in check the Blackbeards were bribing the whole system with. One of them had been Hina, and you know what happened with her. The other one was Kuzan, but shit, no one knows what happened to him. How do you fight an enemy, who dines with the police president?”

“You just never give up. You fight dirty. You fight in the shadows. And you light everything on fire that is in the way between you and Blackbeard. Everything. And if you burn down the whole world in the process.”

“Except the innocents.”

“Innocents don’t burn, Smoker. Only true sins are able to burn.”

They both were silent for a while. Ace listened to Smoker’s breathing. The small sounds never failed to calm his raging mind. 

After what seemed a peaceful eternity, Smoker asked: “So that was what you did the other night? Burn some Blackbeards on your path of revenge?”

“You mean the night you found my lighters? The night where you shouted at me? The night you kicked me out? Last night?”

“Yeah”

“You told me about Zeff and the ‘Baratie’, remember?”

“Yeah”

“Well, the adoptive son of Zeff is the lover of my bro Zoro. And you don’t hurt my brothers. Or the friends of my brothers. Also Zeff had been an old friend of Shanks too. What Don Krieg had done was basically a slap in our faces. He provoked us. So we paid back what he had done. We lit his hideout on fire and killed him, just like he had killed Zeff.”

“I understand.”

“That’s all you have to say? You understand?”

But instead of an answer Smoker lifted his massive arm and gently traced the outline of his face. He shivered under his touch. 

Smoker, I missed you.

Ace tried to calm his racing heart, his trembling body, and slowly moved over to where Smoker was laying. He lowered himself next to Smoker and sucked in a deep breath of air when he finally lay right next to Smoker, his side touching Smoker’s. He smelled Smoker, fuck, why was he trembling so much, why did affect Smoker him so much?

Smoker stirred next to him. He’s not moving away from me, isn’t he?

But Smoker simply turned around, so he faced him now. There were no words needed. No words. 

He released a shaky breath and Smoker wrapped his heavy arms around him, pressed him close, and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like this forever. Close, so close. Smoker felt so familiar, and yet so different, so strong, and yet so defeated. He felt Smoker’s strong heart beat next to his; he felt his hot breaths on his neck, skin on skin.

I missed you.

Ace couldn’t help it, he needed more of Smoker, more body contact, more heat, he pressed his body closer to the big one around him, he clutched Smoker’s back in desperation. Fuck you, Smoker, I’ll never let you go again. 

Smoker responded to his need and pulled him even closer, their legs entangled and a moan slipped from his lips. Ace gasped for air and placed a small kiss on Smoker’s neck, fuck, the taste of his skin, he tasted like smoke and musk, and he believed he could taste desperation. 

Smoker turned his head and looked at him, simply looked at him, and he stared back at him, back in his dark eyes, and there were still no words needed. Finally Smoker lowered his head and their lips met, fuck, the feeling, too much, don’t kiss me like this, don’t-

But of course Smoker didn’t stop, his lips were on fire, fuck, Smoker, his taste, his tongue, his mouth – it was slow at first, a slow, delicious kiss, they were both divulging in feeling each other’s mouth again, tasting what seemed lost. There was no frenzied need, not yet, but they both knew it was soon to come. But first Ace needed to reassure himself that this was really Smoker, he was kissing Smoker, he was tasting Smoker, after they both broke so much – fuck, Smoker, I want you, I need you, don’t you ever dare to leave me again – 

The kiss became more desperate, no need for air.

Hunger. 

They both were so fucking hungry. 

Smoker was above him, pinning his arms above his head, kissing, biting, licking, shit, he loved Smoker when he was so dominating above him, Smoker ground his hips into his, shit, he responded with all his body was capable off, their mouths clashed, collided, and they bit each other, tongue, lips, heat-

“Smoker-“ Ace moaned when he felt Smoker’s tongue trail hot kisses down his neck, fuck, he sucked, shit, it almost felt as if he was marking him-

“Don’t stop-“ he panted.

But Smoker stilled and looked up, eyes on fire, and breathed: “Never.” Then he continued his way down to his throat, fuck, he was so fucking hot, Smoker growled in frustration that he still wore a shirt, he ripped it open, tore it in shreds, chest on chest, finally, they both gasped from the sensation. 

Smoker sucked on his nipples, bit down on them, ahh, fuck, more-

And then Smoker released his hands, he was free to do what he wanted, he buried them in Smoker’s thick grey hair, roamed over his muscular back, writhed his body beneath him, shuddered, fuck, Smoker, what are you doing to me? How can you make me come undone only with some touches?

And then he was on top of Smoker, straddling him, roaming his hands over his chest, in his hair, touch me, feel me, love me, he bent down and reconnected their mouths, and shit, his mouth wasn’t made for eating or talking, it was made to fit onto Smoker’s. 

Smoker bucked his hips beneath him and he rolled his hips in return, they moaned, the friction, the need, the desperation to feel the other as deep as possible. 

Smoker’s hands grabbed his hips, they were buried painfully in his side, but shit, he was doing the same, clutching Smoker like he was about to vanish, but he wasn’t, he was there, solid, hot, hard, beneath him, suddenly he wasn’t on top anymore, Smoker was back above him, tearing at his pants, shit, why did he wore tight jeans, fuck, ahh, finally they were coming off, his cock was free, air, cold air in his lungs; Smoker struggled to take his pants of while he gave Ace’s cock a long lick, fuck-

Finally they were both naked, no more foreplay needed, he needed Smoker inside of him, now.

Smoker hastily searched for something in his nightstand, oh, lube, fuck lube, just take me already, Smoker squeezed some lube on his magnificent erection and pushed him back on the bed, beneath him, they clashed their mouths together, Smoker spread his legs and placed them on his shoulders, and without any further preparation just slammed inside. 

Oh fuck.

It was tight, it hurt, it burned, they were both sweating, panting, moaning. Smoker bit down on his shoulder and his body went still above him. He knew what was coming and he mentally braced himself for what was about to come. 

A shudder seemed to rock Smoker and he slowly withdrew.

Then he slammed back inside, Ace ached his back, oh fuck, Smoker-

It was all frenzy, fuck, Smoker was so large inside him, filling him to the brim, more, Smoker, fuck, their bodies writhed together, bucking, and he received everything Smoker gave him, every forceful thrust, they were so desperate for more, desperate for the other-

More thrusts, Smoker’s hands in his hair, their sweat slicked bodies, the noises both made, this wasn’t slow and sweet fucking, no, this was a desperate fuck, they both needed to show the other that there was no completion without the other, that they belonged to each other. It was a marking.

Mine. You are mine. 

Ace grabbed Smoker’s neck, tried to hold onto something while his body ached and shivered, fuck, all the heat, the fire in his groin, fuck, Smoker, he could only stare with wide eyes up to Smoker, his face showed strain, his teeth were bare, ahh, fuck, that thrust had hit his prostate right on the spot, oh shit, he cried out, the feeling, the glow in Smoker’s eyes, how beautiful his face was-

“FUCK!”

Smoker chuckled above him, that bastard knew that he was hitting his prostate dead on, shit, more, Smoker, more – and that was exactly what he got, Smoker put the weight of his upper body on his arms and picked up the pace, ohh, fuck, the friction, fuck, fuck, fuck-

He was so deep, deep inside him, shit, his prostate, his cock was about to burst, he already felt his muscles twitch, Smoker, fuck, he couldn’t hold on any longer, the pressure, the heat-

His insides tightened, heat, fire, FUCK! His orgasm his him hard, shit, more than he could take, Smoker, have mercy-

.

He must’ve blacked out for a second, and when he came back to his senses he realized that Smoker was still above him, pumping his huge cock in and out of him, his face so wonderful strained, he took him with all his force, but he felt that he was close, too. 

“Ace, Ace, Ace-“ Smoker breathed above him, shuddering, clutching his shoulder with one arm and yanking his body up, their chests crashing together, Smoker bit down on his lower lip, and then he shuddered one final time, releasing himself inside Ace.

They both fell down on the mattress again, their bodies still entangled. 

Ace panted heavily.

Shit. 

They never fucked this intense before.

He slowly turned his head and watched Smoker with heavy lidded eyes, who was licking the blood from his lips. When Smoker looked up he smiled. A slow, satisfied, completely content smile. Ace couldn’t help it, he smiled back.

He had Smoker back. They were together, skin on skin, calming down, enjoying the exhausted afterglow. 

“Fuck, Ace, shit-“ Smoker’s concerned voice tore him from his lazy musings. He stared at Smoker, worried that he might found another reason to kick him out again – but Smoker was only fussing over his freshly stitched arm, since the bandages were soaked with blood.

Shit, their sex must’ve been a bit too much for his injury. He shrugged. 

Smoker was already up and in the living room, rummaging around. He came back seconds later with fresh gauze in his hands. 

Ace yawned. 

Smoker sat down next to his relaxed body and took his arm in his lap and carefully unwrapped the bandages. He yawned again. He trusted Smoker with his wound, he would take care of it. Damn, he was just way too tired.

He looked up at Smoker one last time, admired his serious face in the soft glow of the coming morning that crept through the thin curtains, smiled softly, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ace woke up and the first thing he noticed was a subtle smell. It smelled slightly like smoke and musk and remembered him of Smoker. Then he opened his eyes, and fuck yeah, he was in Smoker’s bed with Smoker’s heavy arm draped around him. 

He grinned. Never had felt waking up sweeter than this morning. Except for the dull ache in his arm of course – well, that had been really stupid of him, but well, it made Smoker listen to him without kicking him out again. He snuggled closer into Smoker’s broad chest and moaned slightly at the feel of hard muscle against his body. 

Damn, he still couldn’t believe that everything turned out as it did, that he was back in the overwhelming warmth of Smoker’s arms. He couldn’t stop grinning. Life was fucking awesome right now. 

He placed an affectionate kiss on Smoker’s scratchy cheek. Grey stubble was covering his chin and cheek and Smoker’s face looked quite relaxed in his sleep, breathing calm and regular. Smoker emitted a certain calmness in his peaceful slumber, something Ace hasn’t sensed since they begun sleeping with each other.

He freed his uninjured arm from Smoker’s grasp and ran his fingers through the thick grey strands. He wondered when Smoker’s hair had started turning grey, or if he had been a grey haired kid.

“Watcha doing brat?” mumbled a sleepy sounding Smoker without even opening his eyes.

“What does it feel like?” Ace whispered back and wrapped his arm around Smoker’s thick neck and snuggled even closer. Ace could see the slight smile spreading on Smoker’s lips. “Keep your eyes closed, old man.”

“I ain’t old.” Smoker whispered back without opening his eyes.

Ace placed a light kiss on Smoker’s lightly parted lips and scotched down a bit, careful with his arm, and placed feathery kisses on Smoker’s chest, slowly trailing down. Smoker’s morning erection was just a bit too tempting to ignore. 

He finally reached Smoker’s erection and softly blew on it, before he gave it a slow lick.

Smoker released a throaty moan and Ace engulfed Smoker’s cock deep in his mouth, hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down. 

Fuck, he just loved the feeling of Smoker’s cock in his mouth, the warmth, the hardness, the knowledge that Smoker was coming apart because of some subtle strokes of his tongue. He tasted some of Smoker’s precum and increased his efforts, more pressure, more friction.

Smoker was panting by now, one hand buried in his hair, holding his head, slightly urging him to speed up and to let him in deeper; his other hand was caressing his neck, his thump softly massaging his strands of muscle there.

Ace knew that Smoker wouldn’t last long and so he sucked harder, swirled his tongue around Smoker’s the tip, listened to the harsh pants Smoker released, fondled his balls and stroked the base of his huge erection where his mouth wouldn’t reach.

He tried to wriggle his body in a better position and then the angle was way better and he deep throated Smoker and each time Smoker’s cock hit the back of his throat tears gathered in his eyes, but he didn’t mind, all he wanted was Smoker, moaning his name, his name alone.

And then Smoker’s cock twitched in his mouth and he felt Smoker’s body tense, hot cum was spilling in his mouth and Smoker moaned his name.

He let Smoker’s softening cock slip from his mouth and swallowed what was left of Smoker’s juice. He looked up at Smoker and licked his lips. Smoker smiled and bent down and placed an affectionate kiss on his lips. Ace playfully bit his lower lip to tease Smoker some more, but then he got up and went over to the bathroom, his own cock half hard itself.

Smoker followed him out of bed and then joined him in front of the mirror and they both brushed their teeth in a comfortable silence, making eye contact with each other in the mirror. When they were done brushing teeth Ace wanted to go over to the shower, but Smoker stopped him and lifted him up, so he was placed rather roughly on the sink, he was sitting on the edge of the cold surface and facing Smoker. 

He wanted to ask what Smoker was up to, but before he could even say something, Smoker silenced him with a real kiss. 

And fuck, Ace simply loved the way Smoker kissed, it was so overwhelming, without any compromises, all-embracing, loving, tender and at the same time rough, demanding and utterly passionate.

Ace moaned into the kiss, fuck, Smoker’s taste, and even if he had just brushed his teeth there was still a slightly smoky taste mingled with the mint from the toothpaste, his tongue, fuck, so much raw power, so much passion. Their mouths melted together, Smoker stood in space between Ace’s legs and Smoker grabbed Ace’s shoulders, pulling him even closer, skin on skin, sweaty heavy muscled body pressed against sweaty lean body, and fuck, oxygen was unnecessary, not if Smoker was there, surrounding him like this.

Ace let out a sound of protest when Smoker let go of his mouth and stepped back.

“Why did you stop? Come back here-“ Ace protested, but Smoker shot him only a playful grin and dropped down on his knees between his spread legs. His face was right in front of his crotch, and damn, his cock was rock hard by now, wanting nothing but Smoker.

Smoker looked up to him, and fuck, was there something better in this world than Smoker on his knees in front of him? 

Smoker never broke eye contact when he reached for his erection and placed the tip between his lips. 

Fuck, this was too good to be true. 

“Smoker-“ panted Ace, fuck, Smoker’s lips on his cock, his tongue, fuck, he couldn’t take it.

And finally Smoker opened his mouth and let his cock disappear in the hot cavern of his mouth till the hilt – FUCK! 

Smoker hollowed his cheeks like Ace had done earlier to Smoker, and fuck, payback had never been sweeter. Smoker started bobbing his head up and down, oh shit, the friction, the sweet friction, hot, fuck, his mouth was so fucking hot and wet, fuck!

He held onto the sink for leverage, fuck, his knuckles were white by now, and Smoker still looked up at him with his sparkling brown eyes. 

Fuck, Ace was close too, way too close, the pressure, the heat, the friction, Smoker’s saliva coated tongue doing wicked things to his cock, damn, he was moaning, he was panting, he was breathing Smoker’s name-

And then Smoker let go of his cock, just like that.

“Put it back in your mouth-“

But Smoker chuckled and got up from the ground. “No.”

“But-“ Ace whined, but Smoker silenced him again with a kiss, a shit, he could taste his own arousal on Smoker’s tongue, but it did help nothing – his cock was throbbing and he wanted to touch it, but he needed his hands to hold him upright – and then he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that while Smoker was letting him taste his own cock on his tongue he was coating his fingers with some lube that stood on the counter.

He felt Smoker’s lubed middle finger probe at his entrance, he winced a bit, he was still a bit sore from their rough fucking not too long ago, but damn, Smoker’s finger felt just right, he was massaging his insides in a soothing way, and after Ace gave the rather concerned looking Smoker a short nod, a second finger was inserted, and fuck, it felt just too good, he started to moan again, his erection was leaking precum by now on his stomach.

Then Smoker withdrew his fingers and quickly coated his reawakened erection with some lube. Smoker placed another kiss on his swollen lips and then reached around him and put his legs on his shoulders, so that he was relying completely on Smoker for balance, but he wasn’t complaining, oh no, definitely not. 

Smoker let his head drop on his shoulder, licking and kissing his skin there and then he grabbed Ace a little harder and he braced himself for a forceful thrust – and FUCK! 

Smoker had pressed inside with all his force, fuck, so full, so hot, fuck, fuck, fuck-

“Smoker, fuck, I love you-“

Smoker moaned in his shoulder, intensifying the grip on him and withdrew his huge cock, only to slam back inside him with even more force, FUCK! He just hit his prostate, shit, shit, shit, this was too much, he couldn’t take it, too much, fuck, fuck, fuck-

Each of Smoker’s hard thrusts hit his prostate dead on, he was screaming by now, screaming Smoker’s name, it wouldn’t surprise him if the sink would be crumbling beneath his fingers, fuck, so full, filled to the brim, fuck, to hot, so tight, he was on fire – and shit, his own cock was pressed between their chests, in between their sweaty bodies, fuck, his prostate, so full, Smoker everywhere, everywhere, he was on fire, shit-

And then Smoker picked up his pace and his prostate was still hit with every thrust and he couldn’t possibly take it any longer, this was it, fuck, he was so fucking close, FUCK!

One more powerful thrust from Smoker and his cock exploded, he screamed, he legs trembled, his orgasm raced like fire through his veins, everything was on fire, everything. 

When he came back to his senses Smoker was still pounding into him, angle slightly changed, and Ace watched Smoker’s huge body trembling, sweating, shaking between his legs, still fucking him with every fiber of his being.

He heard Smoker moan in his shoulder, felt him biting down on his flesh, grunting his name over and over again.

Ace sat up a little straighter, Smoker let out a pleasured grunt at the change of angle and Ace let go of the sink and wrapped his arms around Smoker’s neck, and Smoker wrapped his arms even tighter around Ace, never letting go, never stopping.

Ace slashed his mouth over Smoker’s and he felt it in the way how Smoker couldn’t even control his mouth anymore that he was close, really close, his thrusts became almost erratic and he, already satisfied himself, concentrated on Smoker’s lust and squeezed the muscles in his ass and that was it, Smoker went over the edge, his whole body tensed and Ace felt how Smoker came, his huge hard cock buried to the hilt in his ass.

After a few moments Smoker slackened the rough grip on Ace’s hips and carefully withdrew his cock from Ace’s tight hole. He felt some of Smoker’s juice dripping from his abused hole. 

Smoker was still panting and he slowly let Ace slip back to the ground. Smoker grabbed his face and observed it closely.

“You’re alright?”

“Yeah.”

Smoker nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer, and still held his face, affectionately stroking his cheek with his thumb. Ace couldn’t tell what was going on in Smoker’s mind, but after some quiet moments of calm cheek-stroking Smoker withdrew his hand and grabbed his injured arm instead. 

“Does it still hurt?”

“Smokie, I ain’t no undergrounder for no reason. This is only a scratch, I’ve been through worse.”

“You should go see a doctor with this-“

“Yeah, I’ll go to Chopper.”

“Who’s Chopper?”

“He’s our doctor, the doctor of the Galleya Company.”

“Don’t you wanna go to a real doctor?”

“Smokie, if our cute little Chopper gets to hear that you said that he ain’t a real doctor, no shit, that poor kid would probably jump from the next bridge. And come on Smokie, I’m a wanted criminal. I ain’t showing up at some doctor’s. And for the record: Chopper is the most awesome medic out there.”

“Fine. But I’ll go with you.”

“You’re gonna set foot on the Galleya grounds?”

But instead of an answer Smoker just shrugged and nodded to the shower. “Come on brat, let’s get in the shower.”

Ace looked down on himself, damn, he was definitely in need of a shower, he was all sweaty, there was still some dried blood on him from his wounds on his arm and in addition to that he was full of cum, some of it dried from last night, and some of it from their sex on the sink. 

“Damn, I’m dirty.” He smirked.

“That you are.” Smoker laughed and motioned him to follow him in the shower cabin.

Ace happily obliged. The shower was warm and Smoker washed his whole body with care, it almost seemed like Smoker was worshipping his body, and he even paid extra attention to his injured arm and carefully washed the area around the bandages. 

Ace returned the favor and enjoyed the feeling of Smoker’s muscles beneath his fingers, the hot water, the closeness, the little kisses Smoker placed all over him. There was so much tenderness in every single one of Smoker’s touches, and Ace couldn’t help it, his heartbeat speed up with each moment Smoker treated him like he was the most precious thing in the whole world.

The shower was over way too fast, and with a slight feeling of remorse Ace stepped out it, what was gonna happen now? 

He let Smoker rub him dry and then Smoker got a shirt and a pair of boxers for him – but he ignored the offer, he just found his jeans somewhere on the ground and put them on, he went commando, and come on, shirts were totally overrated.

He went into the kitchen and checked the time, it was already four in the afternoon. 

Fuck, they did sleep long. And now he was hungry, really hungry. 

Smoker was currently searching his fridge for something edible, but Ace doubted that he had left something digestible in there. 

“You shitty brat, you ate all the food in my fridge.”

“But Smoker, I’m hungry!”

“Don’t whine, brat, since you’re the one who raided my fridge-“

“I’m hungry! I want some food, now!”

Smoker sighed and got out his phone. “You want some pizza?”

“FUCK YES!”

“That settles it.” Smoker grumbled something about bottomless pits and dialed the number of some pizza place nearby. He ordered a bunch of pizzas and Ace smiled inwardly, damn, Smoker seemed to know the extent of his appetite by now.

Smoker wrapped his arm in fresh bandages while they waited for the delivery boy. Then they were both hanging out on the couch, Smoker was smoking a cigar and he was lazily laying across Smoker’s lap and zapped through the TV channels, divulging in the feeling of Smoker’s hand on his back – it was such a possessive gesture, and damn, Smoker didn’t seem to be able to stop touching him, they stayed probably the whole time in some kind of body contact.

Ace stomach was grumbling loudly and Smoker was chuckling at the sound, but then finally someone knocked on the door. He was up in no time and ripped the door open and tore the pizza boxes from the arms of a rather shocked delivery boy. He happily ripped the boxes open and started eating, while Smoker paid the rather pale looking delivery boy.

They munched their pizzas in a satisfied silence on the couch and when he finally finished of the last edible crust he leant back against Smoker’s chest and asked: “You were serious when you said you wanna go with me to Chopper?”

“Yeah, I was.”

“Great, let’s go!”

“Now?”

“Of course now, old man, you gotta give me a ride, though, I ain’t riding my bike with my arm like it is.”

“Fine.” Smoker grumbled and grabbed his keys and went outside. He hurried up to follow him and got on the passenger seat of Smoker’s beaten up police car.

Ace directed Smoker to the Galleya grounds and on some red traffic light in Grand Line City downtown he hesitantly asked Smoker: “You won’t… you won’t use this information, right? You won’t tell where the Galleya grounds are?”

Smoker shot him a death glare. “No, I won’t. Well, it is kinda common knowledge where the Galleya shipyard is, so I’m curious where the base of your underground organization is.”

“Uhm, well, that would be on the shipyard, too.”

Smoker laughed and shot Ace an incredulous look.

“You’ll see for yourself, old man.” Ace pouted.

Smoker chuckled again. “You look damn immature when you make a face like this, brat.”

“Eyes on the road, and not on my face, old man. And now I know why your car looks like it does, you ain’t never watching the road.” He teased.

“Is there something wrong with my car?” Smoker shot back.

They bickered like this for the rest of the ride to the Galleya grounds. When they were there Ace instructed Smoker to just pull on the shipyard, he should drive all the way to the back. “You can park your car right here.” He said when they were right in front of their huge apartment complex.

They both got out of the car and he couldn’t stop grinning, he was home, and Smoker was with him. 

Usopp chose that exact moment to leave the building and spotted their police car parking right in front. The look on Usopp’s face was fucking hilarious. He let out a real high-pitched, somewhat undignified screech and tried to hide somewhere behind a bush. 

Then Usopp noticed how Ace was casually coming over to him.

“ACE!” Usopp whispered really loud. “You see that police car right there? The mean looking cop that just got out? What should we do, are we busted-“

He started laughing really hard.

“That’s not funny!” Usopp panicked.

“Usopp, you are fucking hilarious, that’s Smoker, my lover.”

“You’re… LOVER?”

 

Smoker walked up beside him and casually put an arm around him. “What’s wrong with long-nose?” 

“Nothing. Smokie, that’s Usopp. But you can keep on calling him long-nose, that’s what everybody does-“

“My nose isn’t that long, that’s mean-“

But he only laughed and went inside, Smoker in tow. No one was around in the huge living room area so he showed Smoker around without any further shocked interruptions. He counted on Usopp that he would spread the rumor that he was responsible for the police car parked out front, and what was more fun than to surprise everyone once in a while?

Smoker even seemed slightly impressed by the nice living room area, it was all clean, the couches were expensive but comfortable and quite tasteful, the bar was always stocked with liquor and the huge dining table and the open kitchen did the rest.

“I bet you didn’t expect us undergrounders to live that nice?” he teased.

“I didn’t expect anything.” Smoker grumbled.

“Come on, old man, follow me.” Ace guided Smoker through a hallway and knocked on the door of the infirmary. “You in there, Chops?”

“Ace?” The little boy opened the door and squealed happily when he saw Ace and immediately hugged him. “Ace! We’ve all been so worried!”

“Worried?” He was confused. “Why?”

“Because Zoro told us that you took off pretty drunk to pull some stunt with some police officer, and you didn’t come back, you wouldn’t answer your phone-“

Ace got out his phone. Battery was empty. Whatever.

Chopper kept on rambling how worried he was and how happy that he was back, he even had some tears in his eyes, but then Ace decided that that had to stop and patted Chopper on his head.

“It’s alright Chops, but during the stunt I pulled last night I slightly hurt my arm-“

“Slightly?” Smoker grunted sarcastically behind him.

“Who’s that? Ace? You realize that there is a cop right behind you?” Chopper asked, worried.

“Chops, you’re damn adorable. Yeah, that’s the police officer I pulled the stunt on. He’s my lover.” He held up his bandaged arm. “Can you take a look-“

“Oh my god, Ace, your arm! Oh my god, what did you do? You need to see a doctor, where’s a doctor? Oh my god, where’s a doctor?” Chopper panicked.

“Come on Chops, that game is getting old. You’re the doc.”

“Oh, right! Come on in.”

Ace followed Chopper inside in the spacious infirmary. Chopper looked at Smoker rather suspiciously, but nodded in acceptance when he entered too. 

Smoker crossed his arms and leant against a wall and observed closely how Chopper unwrapped his arm and examined the stitches. 

“Those aren’t the most elegant stitches, but they will do. What happened, Ace?”

Smoker answered for him: “That damn brat tried to break into my house, and because he used that overly intelligent brain of his he smashed my window in with his fist and cut his arm really bad on all the shards.”

“So you did the stitches?” Chopper asked him.

“Yeah.”

Chopper nodded and disinfected his arm and then wrapped it back up in gauze. “You’re all set – and Ace, don’t do something like that again.”

“Yes sir.” He mocked and got up and grabbed Smoker’s hand with his uninjured arm. “Come on old man, I wanna show you the rest of the area.”

They spent the rest of the evening outside in the shipyard, Ace showing Smoker around. They met Franky, Khoza and Rob Lucci in the shipyard, and only Lucci seemed to disapprove of his choice of lover – actually understandable, considering that Lucci was an ex-agent, always concerned that the underground branch of the company might get discovered once.

When the sun set Ace decided that it was time for Smoker to meet his bosses. They entered the office building and after Kalifa shot a disapproving glance in Smoker’s direction she let them enter Eisberg’s huge office. Shanks was with him, they both leaned over a blueprint, but they raised their heads when he and Smoker entered the office.

“Shanks, Eisberg, what’s up?” he greeted.

“Ace. Always a pleasure to see you. Care to explain why you bring a police officer in here, actually the head arson investigator of the Grand Line City Police Department, am I right?” Eisberg asked.

“Oh, it’s not what you guys think.” He laughed. “That’s Smoker, my lover. Just wanted to introduce him, so you won’t worry if he shows up here some more.”

Shanks and Eisberg both groaned simultaneously. “You gotta be kidding me.” Eisberg mumbled. “Why does the first man you bring home has to be an officer, really?”

Smoker chose this moment to interrupt: “Well, I’m not here in my function as a police officer, and I promise that I’ll never use something I learnt while being with Ace about the Company in my job.”

“He’s one of the good cops, really.”

Eisberg and Shanks still didn’t really look convinced.

“Can we sit down?” he asked.

“Yes, take a seat.”

Smoker and he sat down in front of Eisberg’s huge desk. “Shanks, do you remember the murder of a family, four persons, two adults, one girl, one boy, around twenty-five years ago?”

“I don’t know where you’re going-“ Eisberg started, but Shanks interrupted him: “Yeah, I’m not really sure, but there was this case, a family, four of them murdered, one boy missing - today I actually think it had been one of the very first homicides committed by Blackbeard and his gang, am I right?”

Ace watched Smoker out of the corner of his eyes, but other that he visibly paled he showed no reaction. “That’s true.” Smoker said, voice emotionless and empty. “The family twenty-five years ago – that had been my family. I’m the third child, the one that they listed as missed.”

Eisberg cursed softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. They’re long dead, but that fucker Blackbeard isn’t.” Smoker rasped.

“And whose fault is this? Who had been covering Blackbeard’s ass for the last twenty years?” Shanks looked pointedly at Smoker.

Smoker gritted his teeth and said: “I fucking know that the police protects Blackbeard and his gang, I know of the huge sums of money the Blackbeards pay the leading police officials. I didn’t really feel like getting bribed by some Blackbeards back when they offered a promotion and a lot of cash, no, not really, when they had slaughtered my whole family in front of my eyes.”

“Shit, sorry, didn’t mean it personal, it’s just-“

“I know how it is. There were only two other officers in high rank that weren’t bought by Blackbeard. One of them was Hina, my foster mother after my parents were gone, and the Blackbeards got her last week.”

“I heard of it. Yeah, even I know that she had been a respectable officer.”

“Yeah. The other man up there had been Aokiji, or Kuzan, have you heard of him?”

“Yeah, wasn’t there this huge scandal two years ago when Sengoku resigned and he nominated Kuzan to follow in his steps?”

“But the government wanted Akainu instead of Kuzan. Supposedly they had this huge fight and Kuzan left Grand Line City after the whole thing.” Smoker explained. “Kuzan had been the only one up there who could stand up against Blackbeard and his dirty money. When he was gone the whole police force was one corrupt slough.”

“And you’re not corrupt?”

“The Blackbeards took everything from me. Everything I was living for.”

Shanks and Eisberg both nodded.

Ace added: “That’s why I brought Smoker here in the first place. He wants to bring down Blackbeard, that’s all he wants. See the parallel line there?”

“Yeah. You must know, Officer Smoker, that the Blackbeards had been the sworn archenemies of the Galleya Company from the very beginning.” Eisberg said.

Shanks pointed on the three long scars marring his right eye. “With greetings from Blackbeard himself, that fucker.”

Ace nodded. “Listen, what if we could join our forces to bring down Blackbeard? I mean we have gathered all kinds of information over the last couple years about Blackbeard, but lately all our traces were dead ends. Now we got Smoker. He has access to some police information. I bet through him we could get a whole bunch of new information. What do you guys say?”

“That’s a good idea, Ace, but Smoker is the one who’ll get the blame if they find out that he had been embezzling information. Also the question is to how much files and stuff Smoker has actually access to.”

“It’s not a lot. Since I’ve never accepted any kind of bribe, they don’t trust me with the whole Blackbeard case.”

“But if you hypothetically had the access to the information, you would give it to us?” Shanks asked.

“I would, but under one condition: I’ll take part in bringing Blackbeard down. I won’t sit back and give you just information. I want to be informed about every step you take to bring him down, I wanna take part in every single raid concerning the Blackbeards.”

Shanks looked over Smoker’s attire. “That’s only fair. Deal.”

“But you don’t have access to all the Blackbeard files, do you?” Eisberg asked.

“Not yet.” Smoker grinned. “But maybe some financial struggles arise and I’m forced to accept huge amounts of money from the Blackbeards – and suddenly my interest in investigating some Blackbeard related cases will decrease, and of course during that process I will certainly acquire insight in many of files and databases concerning the Blackbeards.”

“I do like the way you’re thinking, Officer Smoker.” Shanks said and extended his hand. “Welcome in the Galleya Company. Just to let you know: Whatever happens, you’ll always have a bed and meal here.”

Smoker grinned and shook Shanks hand. “Thanks, I don’t think I’ll need it, though. And please call me just Smoker.”

Shanks shot Ace a look and said to Smoker: “Well, you let Ace stay at your house, don’t you? Believe me, it’s only a matter of days till your house burns down, and then you’ll definitely be in need of a bed – and don’t get me wrong, this isn’t supposed to be a threat, but do you know how often Ace accidently set some of the ships on fire he was working on?”

Smoker laughed and smirked: “Not if I got his matches.”

Ace grinned. Nice try, old man, but lighters did it for him too.

Shanks and Eisberg both seemed way more relaxed than when they both walked it. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Kalifa peeped in: “Eisberg, you said I should remember you when it’s time for dinner. It’s almost eight, and you don’t want to infuriate the cook with your late appearance.”

“Thanks, honey-“

“That’s sexual harassment.” Kalifa replied coldly and closed the door.

Eisberg turned his attention back to Smoker. “You wanna join us for dinner? The food is pretty spectacular.”

“Sure.”

“Let’s go, I’m hungry!” Ace happily exclaimed. 

“You just ate like three pizzas.” Smoker objected.

Ace shot him a blank look. “But it doesn’t feel like it, come on old man, I’m really hungry!”

Smoker laughed and followed Shanks and Eisberg out of their office, back across the shipyard to the apartment building.

That went better than expected, Ace thought. Smoker being a member of the Galleya-Company – that held a whole range of new possibilities, but for now he only wanted a huge serving of Sanji’s food. Grinning he followed Smoker across the yard to their apartment building. 

Basically all the Galleya workers were gathered in the huge living room area, chatting, drinking, eating some yummy looking appetizers. 

When he entered the room with Eisberg, Shanks and Smoker, all the chatting quieted down immediately. Everyone was looking at them. Well, shit. What was this about?

“So this is Smoker.” Zoro snarled from his spot over in the kitchen, standing casually next to Sanji.

He nodded. “Yeah, this is-“

But before he could introduce Smoker further, Zoro came over and stood before Smoker, nose to nose. “So you’re the one who kicked Ace out of your house, right?”

Smoker nodded reluctantly.

“So you’re the one who left that huge bruise on his back, you’re the one who broke his fucking heart?” Zoro spit out. 

Smoker said nothing, only shot Ace a rather confused look. Shit, this situation was getting out of control – fast. 

“You ain’t saying nothing, I see. But be warned, Smoker, I’ll beat you to pulp if you hurt Ace ever again. I’ll slice you up, I’ll cut your heart from your chest, give it to Sanji so he’ll cook something delicious from it, and then I’m going to serve it to Ace, are we clear?”

“Yes.” Smoker said. 

“Good. The only reason I’m not slicing you up right now is because Ace looks damn happy.” With that said Zoro shot Smoker one last threatening glare and sat down at the dinner table. Then he called out: “Oi, shit cook, when’s dinner ready? I’m fucking hungry!”

Sanji immediately shouted an insult back and everyone resumed drinking and chattering. Then most of the workers gathered around the table and sat down, Smoker sat down next to him and whispered in his ear: “Who was that?”

“Green hair, sword fetish? That was Zoro, one of my closest friends here.”

“I like him.” Smoker said to his surprise. “He didn’t bullshit me. I can respect that.”

But then Sanji served dinner and he was pretty occupied with eating everything that was in range, fuck, Sanji’s food was the best, yummy – Smoker wasn’t eating fast enough and suddenly there were two forks on his plate that weren’t Smoker’s and stealing his food.

“You don’t mind Ace and Luffy stealing your food?” Usopp asked from across the table.

Smoker grinned. “We just had pizza before we came over. I’m not really hungry, so it’s alright for now.” He held up his knife and added playfully: “But if I’m actually hungry and there’s a foreign fork or hand on my plate, I’ll pin the hand with my knife to the table.” 

Usopp looked really intimidated, but Zoro and Franky were laughing really hard, Zoro even admitted: “Yeah, that’s the only way to deal with them-“ And just like that Smoker and Zoro did become pretty good friends.

After dinner most of the Galleya workers stayed in the living room area and a small party started. Franky quickly hooked up some music, Usopp’s and Khoza’s girls came over to Sanji’s delight, the drinking got heavier, and pretty soon the living room was clouded with smoke.

Ace could tell that Smoker was comfortable, he sat on a couch and tried to discuss something serious with Rob Lucci, probably concerning the secrecy of the underground branch of the Galleya Company, while Luffy was climbing on Smoker’s back and trying to get him to do something. Ace smiled at the abstract sight and refilled his glass at the bar. Zoro seemed to have similar thoughts as he did, because he said: “He does fit in here, for some fucked up reason.”

Ace laughed and kept on observing Smoker, how he tried to shake his brother off his back. Fucking hilarious. Smoker noticed that he was watching him and gave him a death glare. “Get that brat of my back!” he yelled.

Ace struck his tongue out and did nothing to help Smoker out of his situation. Finally Nami came over and hit Luffy on his head and tore him off Smoker, using his ear to pull him along. Nami vanished with Luffy upstairs, and Ace realized that the party was dying down.

Franky was making out in a dim corner with Nami’s black haired friend, Usopp and his blonde girl where nowhere to be seen, Kalifa sat on Eisberg’s lap and let Eisberg kiss her, Khoza was gone with his blue haired girl too, and Sanji, Chopper and Shanks were nowhere to be seen, either.

Ace strolled casually over to Smoker and sat down next to him. Lucci nodded shortly and left the building , announcing that he was going to look for Kidd, who didn’t show up the whole day on the Galleya grounds. 

“Come on, old man; let me show you my room.”

“Fine.” Smoker said and they both went upstairs.

“You’re gonna stay the night?” 

“Probably.” Smoker teased.

Ace grinned and gave Smoker a quick kiss on the lips before he opened the door to his room. As soon as the door was closed behind them Smoker pushed him against the closed door and smashed their mouths together.

Ace grinned into the kiss. He had been waiting the whole evening for this. 

Smoker pressed his hard body against his, grinding, not losing any time, smashing their lips together, kissing him, biting him. Ace moaned into his mouth, giving everything back that Smoker gave him. Fuck, Smoker’s lips were addictive, the roughness, the desire he expressed through his kisses – the kiss truly felt like Smoker wanted nothing more than him, like he was the only desirable man on earth.

Their tongues clashed and battled and Smoker was forcing him into submission, pressing him against the door with his heavy body, letting him feel every bone, every muscle. Smoker’s hands were in his hair, pressing their heads closer together, oh shit, his mouth, it was so fucking hot, and he just wouldn’t stop.

Ace felt how his knees gave out beneath him, he was shaky, but Smoker’s body pressed against left him no other choice than staying upright. He held onto Smoker’s neck, feeling the thick strands of muscles move beneath his fingers, fully accepting his submissive role in the kiss.

And Smoker still wouldn’t let go. The hot tongue in his mouth wouldn’t stop exploring, wouldn’t stop possessing him. And there was so much fire, so much heat. He felt lightheaded, all his blood rushed south and he couldn’t breathe anymore, but that didn’t matter, oh fuck, the only thing that mattered was Smoker pressed against him, Smoker’s mouth on his.

Smoker let go of his mouth, took a step back and observed him with glowing eyes. Ace panted heavily and leant against the door for some leverage. His erection was straining painfully against his jeans.

“Take your shirt off.” Ace panted.

Smoker grinned and ripped his shirt off, then closing back in on Ace and kissing him again, rubbing their naked chests together.

Was he wrong or were Smoker’s kisses getting even more aggressive, more wild, more unrestrained?

Shit, he was so fucking hot, he couldn’t take it, he couldn’t – 

Smoker dropped his head on his shoulder and desperately roamed over the rest of his body with his huge hands, kneading his flesh, pressing them together. 

Smoker bit down on his shoulder and nuzzled in his neck, ghosting his lips over his skin, fuck, he was getting goosebumps from Smoker’s hot breath grazing his sweaty skin. And then Smoker murmured: “Fuck, Ace, I fucking hate you-“

Ace shuddered and dug his fingers harder in Smoker’s neck, no, he wasn’t saying this, he wasn’t-

“I fucking hate-“ Smoker bit down on his neck again and then licked over the spot, still pressing his body against his, hips grinding, so much heat, so much pressure, so few heart wrenching words. 

“I fucking hate that you’re an undergrounder.” Smoker breathed.

Another kiss, another bite.

“I fucking hate that you-“

A desperate bite that made him moan low in his throat.

“That you make me come undone like this-“ Smoker continued.

Smoker withdrew his head from his abused neck and bit down on his flushed lower lip instead. Fuck, he was already trembling, shuddering from Smoker’s simple words.

“I fucking hate that it’s you, it’s always you, I can’t think about anything else, nothing, just you, I fucking hate it-“ Smoker rasped.

Ace couldn’t take it any longer.

He pushed Smoker back with one powerful shove and let him crash on the bed. He wasted no time and crawled on top of him, grinding their still constricted erections together, bending down and kissing Smoker again on the lips. He frantically tried to get of his too tight jeans, fuck, he needed the jeans gone now.

He groaned in disappointment when Smoker pushed him off, but he understood and concentrated his still functioning brain cells on getting rid of his jeans. Smoker did the same and finally they were naked and in his bed. 

He crawled back on top of Smoker and then both cursed when their erections ground together. 

Smirking Ace bent down and ground his hips into Smoker’s, while he whispered in Smoker’s ear: “I fucking hate that I love you.”

Smoker stilled beneath him, and for a second Ace irrationally thought that Smoker didn’t take his confession well, but then Smoker grabbed him and pushed him on his back, he had no chance, fuck, Smoker was everywhere, above him, pinning him down, fuck, he melted, their bodies became one, fuck, skin on skin, heat, there was fire everywhere.

He was so fucking hot, fuck, Smoker’s hands on his cock, Smoker’s tongue in his mouth – ahh, fuck, he was about to come, his huge calloused hand doing all wicked things to his cock, oh shit, don’t touch me there, oh shit, no more, no more – 

He screamed Smoker’s name when he came all over Smoker’s hand, but Smoker never stopped, they never stopped, and then there were Smoker’s fingers inside him, ahh, his own cum was used as lube, oh shit, more, there, yeah, there-

“Fuck, Smoker-“

But then Smoker’s mouth was back on his and shutting him up, his heavy body above him, pressing him into the mattress, hands all over him, his hands all over Smoker, fuck, Smoker’s cock probing at his entrance-

Smoker pulled his head back and looked down on him with furrowed brows, they were both sweating, strain, so much built up pressure again, Smoker visibly struggling above him, fuck – and then Smoker entered him fully.

They both cried out simultaneously, he buried his hands in Smoker’s heavy muscled back, oh shit, the sweet, addicting pain of being stretched to the limit, of being filled to the brim, oh shit, it hurt, but Smoker was so hard, so hot, so huge.

Smoker grunted something incoherent and dropped his head on his shoulder, his body was trembling with the effort of holding back and not pounding into him like a crazed animal, but fuck, Ace wanted Smoker unleashed, he wanted Smoker out of control.

He bucked his hips and Smoker understood the message, he withdrew, their bodies trembled, so much lust, so much passion, so much fire.

When Smoker’s cock was all the way outside he spread his legs even wider and then Smoker slammed back inside and he screamed, oh fuck, oh fuck, so hot, so fucking hot-

Smoker braced his heavy body on his arms and pounded into him without restraint, fuck, oh shit, he just hit his prostate deep inside, fire raced through his veins, oh fuck, too much, too full – and the he opened his eyes and met Smoker’s hypnotizing stare. Smoker increased the pace and then after one especially powerful thrust Smoker stilled above him and came deep inside him.

Smoker’s heavy body crashed back down on him and he grunted dissatisfied, his hard cock was between their hard stomachs, he wanted his release-

But before Ace could mouth his protest, Smoker surrounded his body with his arms and pulled him up in his lap, his cock still half hard inside him. Smoker arranged his body so that he was straddling Smoker’s crotch and was facing him. Smoker held him in position with one arm and used the other one to wipe some strands of hair from his face. 

They caught their breaths for a few seconds and just looked each other in their blissfully exhausted faces. 

Smoker shifted slightly beneath him and he felt Smoker’s cock brush his prostate again. He moaned and was tempted to grab his rock hard cock, but he knew that Smoker wouldn’t allow it.

Ace wriggled his hips, damn, he wanted Smoker to move again, to pound into him again, to hit his fucking prostate, but Smoker did not move, he kept completely still, only looking at him.

“Were you serious?” Smoker finally rasped.

“What do you mean?” 

Smoker smiled softly and whispered: “You said you loved me.”

Ace grinned and leant forward to kiss Smoker. When he withdrew his mouth he whispered back: “Of course, old man.”

Smoker grinned back: “I ain’t old.”

But before Ace could respond something teasingly, Smoker suddenly bucked his hips up while restraining Ace’s hips from moving up too. 

Smoker hit his prostate dead on and his head fell back in unbearable pleasure. 

Fuck. So fucking hot. He let his head fall forward again and he let himself fuck by Smoker. 

Heat was coiling in his groin, he was close, shit, Smoker was hitting his prostate dead on, no chance of escaping his bruising grip on his hips, no fucking chance. His whole body shook under the force of Smoker’s thrusts and he could do nothing, only moan, only hold on.

He was close, so fucking close. Touch me, kiss me, fuck, put your fucking fingers on my cock – but Smoker just kept on thrusting into him, hitting his prostate, impaling him on his huge erection. He couldn’t take it any longer, fuck, he couldn’t.

“Let me come, Smokie, come on, fuck-“ He panted into Smoker’s ear, but Smoker only fucked him harder.

“Please, touch me-“

And fuck, finally Smoker wrapped a hand around his cock and he came almost immediately. He blacked out for a few seconds, his body convulsing in Smoker’s grasp.

When he was able to form a coherent thought again Smoker was still pounding into him, never stopping. 

When Smoker finally came deep inside him he was already hard again, demanding more. And Smoker was happy to oblige. They never stopped. Smoker was so hot and hard and everywhere. Smoker. Smoker. Everywhere. Fire. Heat. Passion. Haze. Lust clouded brains. Smoker. Everything. Not enough, not yet. Smoker. Smoker. Smoker.

.

They must’ve fucked for hours when finally Smoker rolled from Ace’s exhausted body and stayed where he was, without kissing or touching him again.

Ace let out an exhausted sigh. Fuck, he was sore and tired, and shit, he couldn’t even lift a finger anymore. With his last energy he turned his head and stared at Smoker, who was laying on his back and breathing heavily. Smoker was looking at him too with half lidded eyes and crooked a tired grin, then his eyes slid shut. Ace let out a last sigh, then he followed Smoker in the land of dreams.

 

xxx

Smoker woke up from deep dreamless sleep and he didn’t recognize his surroundings at first. His whole body ached like after an intense workout, but then he noticed Ace sleeping beside him and he remembered the frantic and out-of-control sex they had. Fuck, he got hard just remembering it. But Ace was still asleep –he for sure needed every minute of it, Ace must be even more worn out than he was, he mused. Ace would probably not be able to sit down properly for the next few days. 

He smirked and sat up. Last night he didn’t really have a chance to see what Ace’s room looked like since he had been kinda busy screwing Ace’s brains out. He smirked again at the memory and looked around. The room was pretty large and messy. Sunlight was creeping in through thin curtains and was illuminating the room. There was no furniture in here except the large bed they were staying in and a small drawer. But there were a couple books laying around on the floor, some lighters, some paperwork, a laptop, their clothes and a bunch of various other stuff. 

The white walls were covered by huge posters of motorcycles and explosions. Why didn’t that surprise him. 

The bed was one big mess. The sheets were torn and one pillow hadn’t survived the night, feathers were everywhere. 

Suddenly Ace groaned next to him and opened his eyes. His lower half was covered by a thin white sheet, but his upper body was bare and Smoker could see marks of their love-making. Ace had a couple bruises and a lot of hickeys everywhere. Ace stared up at him and grinned. “Damn, I’m hungry.”

He chuckled at Ace’s comment and got out of bed.

Ace groaned again and stumbled out of bed, grabbing a bathrobe and limping to the door. “I’m getting some food, you coming?” 

But he didn’t feel like food right now, he was sure his body just looked like Ace’s, covered in all kinds of love bites and bruises, and there was probably a huge amount of dried cum on him too. So he shook his head and watched with amusement how Ace pouted. “I’ll be right back.”

Smoker nodded and grinned again when he noticed that there was some cum in Ace’s hair. But Ace was already out the door. He snickered in amusement and stretched his sore body. He figured that the other door that wasn’t leading to the hallway was a bathroom and he was right: Ace had his own huge bathroom, including a huge bathtub.

A bath sounded just perfect now. He opened the faucet and started drawing a steaming hot bath. Then he used the toilet and brushed his teeth with Ace’s toothbrush. He knew that Ace wouldn’t mind, in fact he suspected that Ace used his own toothbrush countless times. He finished washing up and then lowered his sore body into the hot bath.

Fuck, the hot water worked like magic on his sore muscles. He drew in a deep breath and let his body soak in the hot water. He closed his eyes in bliss and enjoyed the water engulfing his body. 

Then he heard how the door opened and how Ace called out: “Smokie?”

He grunted: “In here.”

Ace entered the bathroom and quickly dropped his bathrobe when he saw Smoker soaking in the hot water. He joined him in the tub, careful that his injured arm was not coming close to the water and leaned his back against Smoker’s chest.

Ace hummed in contentment. “Mmh, it’s hot.”

Instead of a reply Smoker wrapped his arms around Ace and placed his head on top of Ace’s. They stayed quiet for a few moments and Smoker washed Ace’s body in slow, sensual movements. 

Ace stopped his hand washing his chest and intertwined his fingers with his. 

“Did you really mean what you said?” Smoker asked. He just had to make sure that he had understood Ace right, that he could really trust him, that his feelings were reciprocated, that he wouldn’t lose his heart again.

“What did I say?” 

“You said…you said that you loved me.”

Ace went completely still in his arms and didn’t answer. The silence was killing him. But then Ace slowly turned around in Smoker’s arms and looked him in his eyes. His expression was serious, but then a soft smile crept on his features. “Of course I did.”

Smoker smiled, fuck, he loved hearing those words from Ace mouth, fuck, he loved Ace.

“So you love me, brat?” He just had to make sure.

Ace grinned. “I fucking love you, old man.”

Smoker smiled and placed the softest of kisses on Ace mouth, but Ace looked at him with a frown. “You’re supposed to say it back, shitty old man.”

“I ain’t old.” 

Ace looked really disappointed, but then he leant down and whispered into Ace’s ear: “I fucking love you too, damn brat.”

They were both silent after their confessions, fingers still intertwined, bodies pressed together in the hot water. 

After a while Ace said: “You know, I’ve been thinking-“ He stopped talking and traced some veins on Smoker’s forearm. “Do you wanna move in with me?” Ace turned around with a hopeful expression on his face. “I mean, I hate sleeping alone, I really do.”

“So with whom were you sleeping before you met me?” 

“With Luffy of course. But he got a girlfriend and he moved out of this room a couple nights ago.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, come on Smokie, it’s not as you actually like staying in that empty house of yours.”

“You really want me to move in with you? Living here, with you, on the Galleya grounds?”

“Yeah. I mean, we got Sanji, the food is fucking awesome. What else would you want?”

Smoker grinned. Ace was just fucking irresistible. He nodded in agreement. “If I would move in, I got some conditions.”

“Conditions?”

“Yeah. First off, you gonna take down those posters in your room if you want me to move in with you. Second: No more lies between us. No lies at all, only the simple truth.”

“That’s it? I just have to take down those posters and you’re just gonna move in with me?” Ace looked up at him in utter glee.

“And no more secrets between us.”

“Awesome! Let’s tell Shanks and Eisberg, they’ll totally agree, I mean they already made you a member of the Company, and with you living here, damn, that’s just too awesome, it will be way easier taking down Blackbeard and all-“

“Yeah, let’s tell them after we’re done here.” He murmured and started washing Ace’s hair. Ace leant back into his touch and moaned. Smoker kept on massaging Ace’s scalp and he closed his eyes in bliss. When Smoker was done Ace turned around in Smoker’s lap and started washing his hair, and fuck, he really enjoyed Ace’s fingers in his hair. 

“You know, you wanted no more secrets between us-“ Ace started, looking quite bashful. “So just to let you know, with my occasional sleeping attacks and all, I can’t get a driver’s license-“

He looked at Ace inquiring. What was this about?

“Well, the truth is I don’t have a driver’s license at all…”

Smoker felt the urge to face palm, but then Ace placed his lips on his and all he was interested in was Ace’s mouth on his skin, Ace’s body in his arms.


End file.
